Call of Love
by LaPushWolf
Summary: They thought Paul was bad, well Embry can't even touch a girl without phasing, and its a big inconvience since he's falling in love with Anna. Quil and Seth vow to help him, but just make things more complicated.  Mature/Language/Lemons
1. The Art of Awkwardness

_A/N: This is the 2nd version of this story, because the first one was filled with errors and mistakes (it was my first fanfic and well, I'm horrible with editing my own stuff). So this is CALL OF LOVE revised. Nothing has changed, it's just enhanced! _

_I am going to attempt to update regularly, two times a week, Fridays and Wednesdays until I revise and finish all 43 chapters!_

**_ Call of Love_**

_Chapter 1: The Art of Awkwardness _

"_I keep tryin' to love you the best that I can, but you keep pushin' me away,_

_ it's going to take everything I have to keep from walking away, but somehow all my fears fall away, and I stay to fight another day._

_ I keep breaking down these walls just to get to you. I hope you'll be there on the other side, waiting by the phone, not knowing what to say, and I hope that all the words don't get in the way." _

_- Words, by Chis Nathan_

**(Embry)**

_Damn it._

_Damn it to hell and back. _

The girl was amazingly hot. I gritted my teeth, because that was just my kind of luck. I glanced down at the picture my father conveniently left on the counter with the small note that was meant to guilt trip me into attending dinner with him tonight. According to his untidy handwriting it will be well worth my time. If only it were that simple, to just accept an offer of free food from my dad with the promise of a hot chick to chat with while I ate. It sounded like a wolf's day dream, except for this particular wolf it felt more like a nightmare come true.

_Why did I have to be such a fuck up?_

Not only did I get to endure the joys of being a werewolf, but I had to be the fucking werewolf with a glitch in his brain. Just sitting here, looking at her picture with that small amount of cleavage showing, was enough to make the familiar urge to phase shift down my spine. It was completely ridiculous. No one else in the pack seemed to have their cock connected to their – well - werewolf. It was just my screwed up luck. It was like my cock and my brain got to together to play a dirty joke on me; a truce to make me stay a virgin forever.

I could remember how angry I would get in class watching all the normal guys joke and complain about having a hard on when a girl walked by. I wanted to punch them in the face. I wanted to kick them in the nuts and say fuck you, because if I got a hard on right now, I would turn into a mother fucking werewolf and rip your face off. Then I would probably fuck you afterwards. Damn assholes and their screwing every girl in school.

_Calm down. Phasing won't make you feel better._

I started trying to take deep even breaths, but it came out more like gasps.

I tried to remind myself that I couldn't hate them that much because my stupid pack brother was their ring leader. Quil, the master of control. He'd slept with half the girls in the school and his temper doesn't do shit to him. He has that shit locked down, resisting his phasing whenever he pleases.

_Bastard. _

Even Seth, who has been a werewolf for less than six months, can control it enough to make out with girls, leaving me looking like the poster boy for moral fiber. There was no getting around it though, because no way in hell was I letting the other guys know about my little problem.

That was one thing I had on them, being able to control my thoughts when we were connected, so they didn't see every detail of my personal life. Damn skippy too, because it's only fair that I don't have to tell the mockery squad about it. I get enough shit from them for just thinking I'm a goody two shoes.

Before I realized what I was doing, I crumbled up the picture in my hand. I quickly tried to smooth it back out. It would be a waste to ruin such a pretty picture, especially since I could use it for entertainment purposes later. Maybe it was because I was already angry thinking about the guys constant teasing or the fact that I thought about jerking it to this chick's picture, but either way I felt that same urge to phase run through my system again. I could feel the tingling in my fingertips down to my toes. I grabbed the corners of the countertop and concentrated to no avail.

"UGH! What is wrong with me?" I groaned in agony.

I was never going to make it through this damn dinner that my dad lured me into. My dad's old buddy, who just so happens to be our little town's new preacher, just moved here and I was stuck going to meet him. Of course, my dad tried to lift my spirits by showing me this amazing picture of this guy's daughter. I mean the preacher's daughter, thanks a lot dad. My father was under the same illusion as my pack brothers, Saint Embry, the good little town virgin. Of course he would think hooking me up with the preacher's daughter was an amazing idea. He didn't know, but I'm just as perverted as the rest of them, I just can't do a damn thing about it.

I felt that nagging urge again, this time making my arms shake. I glanced down at the smiling curly headed blonde in the picture and my toes curled with longing.

_Fuck it. _

I grabbed the picture and walked out my back door. I had my shirt and shoes off before I even hit the tree line. If I was going to phase, I was at least going to do it the fun way.

**(Anna)**

How incredibly foolish I must have been to think that this, for one second, might actually be a good idea. I was soon to be a junior in High School. I had already established my select group of friends; we were bound to survive the tortures of high school together. They never left my side. We had every class together; we participated in all the same after school activities and then spent at least three hours every night talking about it on the phone. They got me through the day, through the boring lectures, the mountains of busy work each teacher forced upon us, and all the drama that accompanied being a boy crazy teenager. Even more importantly, they were there through the divorce of my parents.

The night my mother left us without even a note, they stayed up all night talking to me on the phone. The day my mother returned to get her clothes and give me her pathetic apology, they spent the night holding me while I cried. Two weeks later, when she called to inform me that I would soon have a new stepfather, they listened while I screamed through the anger.

It was very scandalous news in the small town that we lived. My mother leaving her daughter and husband, who just so happened to be the town pastor, for a much older man for reasons unexplained. I knew though, I knew why she left the very second she pulled into our driveway in a new convertible Audi. The old bastard had money, and I knew my mother had always resented the poverty stricken life of servitude that my father placed upon us. I understood why I didn't always have the best clothes or the newest technological advances. I went without, so we could give more to those less fortunate, and I was okay with that. She was not and I unfortunately over heard too many arguments on the subject through the thin walls of our home.

My dad put up a strong front for me and the people of our church, but I knew better. It had been almost a year and nothing changed. We went on trying to live our lives like nothing had ever really happened. He never came to discuss it with me, and I, trying not to make it worse for him, didn't bring it up either. Although I knew he was hurting, hurting far more than he would let show. That's why I couldn't say no when he suggested moving, getting a fresh start in a new town he once lived in and loved as a child.

Due to that decision I had nothing now, not one single friend to confide in, unless you counted my father. I didn't count him. How could you possibly count your over protective, preacher of a father as a friend? I loved him, but he could never understand anything that went on in my life. He was all about forgiveness and God meant for it to be this way. That was good and all, but it wasn't what you wanted to hear when the boy you liked stopped calling or when you wanted to scream profanities at your new so called step dad.

It wasn't just the fact that I had no friends now. I was also being uprooted from the small town life that I forcefully accepted, only to be moved into even smaller town life. My father decided to move us over five hundred miles away from our current home to LaPush, Washington, a small town deeply engrossed in the forest of the Pacific North West. I call LaPush a town, but it would better be described as a reservation. My father had accepted the position at LaPush Community Church on the LaPush Indian Reservation. It was the same positioned my grandfather, Pastor Wright Senior, had accepted when my father was just a baby. We were moving into a decrepit three-bedroom ranch style house that was meant to be the parsonage next to the tiny white church. I was positive it was the same house my father grew up in.

This was definitely a bad idea. I knew it the first time I glanced at the house. I felt like it might collapse at any second. I knew I was over exaggerating it just a bit, but the place definitely needed some work. The white paint was chipped and faded from years of weather abuse. There was a small porch that surrounded the entire front side of the house, which would have been quite nice if it wasn't for the creaking noises it insisted on making every time you took a step. The front room was large and open with a small, crumbling fireplace in the back corner. The kitchen wasn't much bigger and the appliances were old to say the least. Upstairs there were three bedrooms. My father had already claimed the room on the left of the hallway, so naturally, I took the room on the right. A teenager needed their space.

We spent the day unpacking piles of boxes. The movers had already placed all the major furniture pieces into the house, so all was left, at least for me, was clothes. If it wasn't for the fact that my room in my old house was absolutely a girl's dream come true, I might have actually liked this room. The walls were plain white, with a giant window on the far side of the room. To my surprise the outside of my closet door contained a giant floor length mirror. There must have been a girl living in this room before me, and for some reason that comforted me. I spent the afternoon making my bed, hanging up posters, and putting up my clothes. I brought as many things from home as I possible could in hopes to make this transition easier for me. I hung a pin board over my desk covered with pictures of my friends, even though I tried not to look at it. I didn't want to be homesick on the first night; I was determined to give this a shot.

I heard a knock on the door down stairs, and my father's friendly voice. We had visitors all day too. People from the reservation bringing food, offering to help anyway they could. That was comforting as well. I didn't actually go down stairs to introduce myself, but they sounded quite sincere in their warm welcomes. A few of the voices my father seemed to know, probably from the several trips he made to LaPush before accepting the job.

I should have gone down stairs, being the preacher's daughter and all. I should have at least introduced myself. I, however, was not good with new people. I'd been informed more than once that I was difficult to get to know, worth it, but difficult nonetheless. I stopped and looked at myself in the mirror. My long, curly blond hair was pulled back into a tangled ponytail, coupled with an over worn t-shirt and jeans. I looked at my face noting the hopelessness in my expression.

_Who am I kidding? I am extremely difficult to get to know. _

Now I would also be a complete outcast. After the summer I would begin my junior year at the small high school on the reservation. I'm sure I wouldn't be the only non-native American kid at school, there had to be at least one other. I would definitely be the minority and lets face it, high schoolers are cruel. They would probably take my timid, quietness as arrogance or smugness as countless others have in the past.

Before I could let my nightmare sink me even further into despair my father turned around the corner of my door. "Annabelle?"

"Yeah Dad?" Sweat was dripping from my brow, so I walked over to open the giant window across the room.

"Are you okay?" he asked looking worried.

"Yeah, just tired. I never knew I had so much stuff," I stated trying to smile.

"Yes, well, you could afford to donate some clothes." He smiled easily. "I came to give you a heads up. One of the tribe elders is coming to dinner to discuss a few things, but it's going to be casual. He also mentioned bringing his son along, so I thought you might want to grab a shower." His gaze lingered a little too long on my tangled hair and I got the hint.

"Dad, are you serious? We just got here! Couldn't this wait? I'm not ready for socializing just yet."

He frowned. "Annabelle, I know this is hard on you and I know you're not the best with meeting new people."

I snorted.

"It will be good for you," he continued. "You're going to have to meet people sooner or later. Putting it off will only give you the chance to freak yourself out about it."

My father knew me too well. I did not want to meet people yet, especially people my age. This would just end badly. I wouldn't know what to say, and this kid will think I'm weird and just go spread the word about the preacher's crazy daughter. "It's fine dad, I will manage," I lied as the panic started to spread through me.

"Great Anna, I know this will be good for you. They will be here around five."

My hand slipped and I almost fell out the window. "What? Dad, that's only an hour."

"Hence the warning." He sang innocently.

I groaned jumping up to rummage through my suitcase to find my shampoo and body wash. I didn't like getting ready in a rush.

I quickly took a shower, which was greatly hindered by the lack of hot water. Dad was definitely going to have to do something about that. I took too long fussing over what to wear, and finally decided I should try and fit the bill as the sweet little preacher's daughter with a navy blue sun dress and my white cotton sweater. I left my hair down and curly, mostly due to the time restraints. I was doing finishing touches when I heard the knock at the door. I groaned to myself.

_The beginning of the end. _

A voice I didn't recognized filled the house. It was deep and warm with welcome as it thanked my father for the dinner invitation. I sat very still in the floor in front of my giant mirror listening. "So Joe, this must be your son?" My dad asked.

"Yep!" The warm voice said rather proudly. "This is Embry."

"I would introduce you to my daughter, but I'm afraid she's running a little late this evening." My Dad apologized, and I could almost imagine him glaring daggers at the empty staircase.

I knew this was my cue. I closed my eyes and shoved myself off the floor.

_Here goes nothing._


	2. The Art of Distraction

Chapter 2: The Art of Distraction

"When she walked in with her painted lips, does she tease you for your flirty quips?

Does she leave you frozen with the wrong words chosen?

You've got to show her what she can't resist, make her blush when you put your hands on her hips,

She's gonna to keep on playin' until you stop chasing, so wrap your arms around her body and tell her all she needs to know"

- Give a Little, by Hanson

**(Anna)**

I was hoping to make a quiet entrance down the stairs into the foyer where my father stood with our guests, but the stairs had a different thought in mind. I no further took one step when it creaked and all three heads turned to look directly at me.

_No. No. No!_

I could feel the heat flush my cheeks. I looked only at my father's smiling face as I walked down the stairs, holding tightly onto the rail, pleading with myself not to fall. When I got to the bottom, after what felt like ages, I could no longer ignore the two large silhouettes standing in front of me.

"Glad you could join us sweetie, I was just talking about you," My dad said through his teeth, although his voice was lighter now. "Joe, Embry, this is my daughter Annabelle."

I finally looked up to meet the eyes of Joseph. He was tall with dark rusted skin and black hair longer than my own. He smiled revealing bright white teeth. "I am so happy to finally meet you Annabelle. Your father has told me so much about you."

I smiled wishing that the blush on my face would recede.

"I told you it would be worth your while to accompany me tonight," Joe laughed leaning over to elbow his son playfully.

I wasn't planning on even looking over at the second figure until he spoke. "Dad," he said in a stern voice. He was taller than me, by more than a few inches. He had the same beautiful complexion, but with unkept hair that was just long enough to fall around his eyes. He wore a plain gray t-shirt with faded jeans. I took a step back to allow myself to get the full view, and it was good.

_Too good._

It would have been easier to be exiled into isolation by someone not so attractive. He still had a very stern, disapproving look on his face, that I'm sure was meant for his father's attempt at humor.

"What?" Joe asked still laughing. "You kids are so sensitive."

My father, trying to be as helpful to me as possible, quickly stated that dinner was ready, and so we moved into the tiny kitchen. I sat at the table eating pasta while I listened to the conversation. I spoke only when Joseph asked me a direct question, which turned out to be his new favorite hobby.

"So how old are you again, Annabelle?"

"Seventeen," I whispered avoiding eye contact with the boy.

"Embry turned seventeen last week. Passed his driver's test just yesterday."

"Congratulations, Embry. That must be exciting," my father exclaimed knowing that I couldn't be trusted to carry on the conversation.

I focused on my pasta, quickly filling my mouth to avoid answering any more questions. Eventually, everyone forgot I was even there. They were talking about Embry's new truck, the church and everyone they used to know. I sat quietly back in my seat, waiting patiently for the night to end. I must have drifted off into my own world, because they next thing I recalled was my father raising his voice to get my attention.

"Annabelle? Do you mind?" He said, and I was sure it was at least the third time he'd asked that question.

"Huh? What?" I sat up straight, embarrassed that I'd been caught daydreaming.

"Joe and I need to discuss some business. We're walking over to the church for a few minutes."

I shot my father a pleading look, but apparently the decision had already been made. "We'll be back shortly," he smiled.

I watched them leave, and the silence slowly sunk in around me. I didn't look, but I knew he was still sitting there waiting on me to doing something, say anything. Of course, I didn't. I couldn't.

"Hi."

It was awkward. It was so extremely awkward. I was suddenly convinced that my father had been plotting my death this entire time. What other reason would he have for leaving me alone with this boy? Now, I sat gazing out the window as if the most amazing movie ever was playing in its reflection while the boy sitting across from me sat on his hands.

_Death by awkwardness. At least I'll make national news._

"Hi," I replied back daring a quick glance. His eyes dropped to the table, and on perfect cue, blush filled my face.

He was cute. I bit my lip and looked away again. He cleared his throat and tried again. "Annabelle was it?"

I slowly looked back realizing too late that taking a longer look at him would only make matters worse. He wasn't just cute, he was gorgeous. "Anna," I chirped back because only my father used my full name. "Embry, right?"

He nodded, his dark hair falling into deep brown eyes. I looked back out the window, and he stared back at the table. I sighed, wondering how much longer he would be forced to sit here with me like this. I felt guilty, and more than a little embarrassed about it.

_Why couldn't I just talk to him like a normal person?_

I was plotting my escape, the usual exit to the bathroom never to return routine, when he spoke again. Except this time when he spoke, he stood up and crossed the room. "That's a pretty bracelet," he whispered sticking his hands in the pockets of his torn jeans. "Homemade?"

I turned in my seat, my fingers reflexively twisting the braided piece of yarn around my wrist. "Yes," I said absently, admiring the bracelet now that he brought my attention to it. "A going away gift from my friend."

"It's difficult being separated," he said, a little too knowingly.

My face must have asked the question I was thinking because he continued. "The majority of my group of friends are gone for the summer. It's odd without them here."

"Yes," I agreed, because life here felt empty without Leslie and Kate. "Very odd indeed."

Even though I wasn't looking at him, I could feel his eyes on me. I felt very self conscious, like he was studying me, dissecting my reactions, formulating conclusions that I would never know. Probably horrible, disgusted conclusion about my inadequate social skills.

"You might like it here," he said in a soft voice and my head jerked around. He absently flexed a fist and quickly stuck back in his pocket. "LaPush isn't half bad."

Again my facial expression gave away my thoughts, and he smiled. A beautiful, charmingly seductive smile. "Okay, so there isn't much to the place. It's all about who you know."

I attempted a smile, but it didn't quite match the one he wore. "I don't know anyone," I admitted lamely.

"You know me," he said with a nervous laugh. "Embry, remember?"

My hand slipped from the bracelet, and a lump formed in my throat. "I remember," I finally managed.

He was standing in the door frame now, steadily moving further away from me. I bit the inside of my lip as something inside of me deflated. He wanted to leave, it was so obvious now. Why else would he keep moving closer to the door? This idle conversation was probably just for show, something that he'd promised his father he would do, and now he'd filled his obligation. I swallowed hard, attempting to build up enough courage to just let him off the hook. I took two deep breaths and stood up, crossing my arms over my chest.

"You can leave," I said in an almost silent whisper. "No one is forcing you to stay here."

I turned away, ashamed of the hurt that my voice revealed. I hadn't realized that I still had hope things might work out here. I walked over to the window, promising myself that I wouldn't turn around to watch him leave.

"Wait." His voice was rushed, shocked. "You think I want to-" he began, but voices filled the house cutting him off.

When I looked over my shoulder, he was staring at me with a confused expression. Why did he look so hurt and vulnerable all of a sudden? I didn't have time to consider it because his father stepped into view, throwing an arm around his shoulder. "Well, it's decided," he said beaming over at me. "We start replacing the roof tomorrow."

"We can't thank you enough for helping," my father smiled.

I was frozen, staring into his eyes that continued to look directly at me, unwavering in their intent to convey something that I didn't understand.

"Don't worry about it, we've got it covered," Joseph assured. "C'mon Embry, we need to make a few phone calls to tell the boys."

He said nothing, just continued to look at me.

"Thank you for dinner, Ben," Joseph smiled, shaking my dad's hand. "And it was very nice to meet you, Anna."

The room fell silent until my father walked over to nudge me out of my stupor. I looked at him, and he was giving me a meaningful look. "Oh," I sputtered, "yes, it was very nice to meet you too."

My father nodded approvingly, and moved to show our guest out. Except Embry faltered at the door, and paused. "See you tomorrow," he whispered, and again his voice sounded off.

I remained in the kitchen, unsure of what just happened. When my father returned, he pulled a seat up next to me, and brushed my hair away from my face. "Care to tell me what that was all about?" He asked concerned.

"I don't know," I said trying to figure it out myself. "I think I might have been rude to him."

"Annabelle," my father complained.

"It wasn't on purpose," I spat out, twisting the bracelet around in my hand. I'd been so positive that he wanted to leave. There couldn't be any other explanation for why he continued to move away from me like that. I just couldn't explain his reaction.

My father sighed and patted me on the shoulder. "First impressions aren't that important," he insisted in that same hopeful tone he was always used. "There is always tomorrow." He has so much confidence in me, even when I don't deserve it.

"Tomorrow," I repeated, except my voice sounded as doomed as I felt.

(**Embry)**

I sat alone in the woods, fuming. I'd made a complete idiot out of myself tonight. That couldn't have gone any worse. She'd been so beautiful though, my self control completely derailed the very moment I saw her walk down those stairs. That picture hadn't done her justice. I hadn't imprinted on her, but the wolf inside me reacted just the same. I'd started shaking the moment those shy green eyes glanced up at me, and it all went down hill after that. I can't believe she thought that I was trying to leave. It was just easier to talk to her with more space between us. Sitting at that table, I could smell her perfume, the soft hint of orange blossoms and vanilla. It was intoxicating, and I couldn't concentrate enough to hold back that primal urge to shift. So, instead, I moved and ruined any chance I had with her.

_Idiot._

I looked down at my large grey paws and scuffed the dirt. She's probably better off not knowing a screw up like me anyway. My claws scratched the dirt again, and my frustration grew. Quil and Seth were late, again. I needed to get my mind off her, but I couldn't if they continued to show up late for patrols. They weren't taking our job seriously without an Alpha here. Sam wouldn't be back from his honeymoon for at least two weeks. Two more long weeks of babysitting those two, and I might as well apply for my room in the psychiatric ward. As if I didn't have enough problems to deal with already.

After growling out my annoyance and letting out one last long, menacing howl, I slumped down to the ground to wait it out. Naturally, my mind drifted straight back to her. To think, I actually thought getting the pent up sexual frustration out of my system would actually help. I might as well have just walked up to her and said, "Hi. I'm Embry. I'm the weirdo that just lost his virginity to your picture about thirty minutes ago."

If only I had waited until I had seen her in the tiny little sun dress to mentally have my way with her, it would have been so much better. I was so engrossed in this thought, I hadn't realized that I was no longer alone.

"Whoa…Em I did not need to know that!" Quil barked, mentally grimacing as my thoughts continued to flow freely out of me.

"I think I just lost my innocence again," Seth groaned.

"Shut up!" I growled blocking out my thoughts. "Where the hell have you two been?"

"Mom made me stay for dinner. She doesn't understand why all three of us must do this when there aren't any Vampires around right now," Seth explained, though you could tell he didn't agree with his mother.

"Because the Alpha gave the order, end of story. What's your excuse giggle box?"

Quil, who was still laughing to himself at what he witnessed in my mind, busted through the tree line right in front me. "I had a relationship to end," he laughed, "they get so emotional."

Seth scooted in behind him. "You broke up with her?" Seth asked confused. "Already?"

"Stop acting like you're so surprised," I growled. "It's Quil."

Quil didn't understand the meaning of relationship. I think he continuously confused it with one night stand.

"We can't all sit on top of_I__'__m-too-good-to-fuck__mountain_like you, Embry. Besides, the better question is, who is the hottie that was able to get your balls in a knot because I want to meet this chick."

I rounded on him. "You," I bared my teeth, "stay away from her."

His stupid little wolf brow arched. "Oh, I've got to know now," he smirked.

I was growling when the pip squeak butted in. "I thought it was the new preacher's daughter," Seth answered innocently.

I glared at him and he snapped his muzzle shut, backing away.

"Are you kidding me?" Quil chuckled. "This is too rich. What are you thinking Embry, that you two will loose it together on a bed of roses?"

I stood up inching my teeth closer to his neck. "I'm being honest here," he continued roaring in laughter now, "guys in your condition need a more experienced girl. You know, so they can show you where to put it. Preacher's daughters …well they need dirty boys."

That was it. I leaped forward grabbing his right back leg and clapped down hard. "SHIT!" he moaned limping around the circle whimpering like a puppy.

"I said stay away!"

"You're going to pay for that one," he whimpered flexing his leg.

"Bring it!" I sneered.

He laughed, "when you're expecting it? Now what fun would that be?"

"Could you two seriously cool it? You're best friends, remember?" Seth stated no longer amused by our bickering.

"Only when he's not being a fucking I-want-to-stick-my-dick-in-anything-that-talks asshole."

" And I like you when you're not being a cock-blocking-vagina-fearing prick." He shot back.

" Okay, so were all good," Seth replied rolling his eyes.

We each sauntered away in opposite directions, though Quil continued to limp. He brooded for about five minutes as we each took up our usual trail around the perimeter. I even managed to calm myself down enough to tell them about working at the church tomorrow, but Quil quickly ruined any hope I had of a normal run by replaying my dirty thoughts about Anna back to me.

"This kind of work?" He snickered.

"Asshole," I growled, but he quickly changed the subject. He regaled us with his newest breakup story, and I finally managed to find the distraction I needed. At least until tomorrow.


	3. The Art of Sucking Up

_Chapter 3: The Art of Sucking Up_

"But there is always so much distance can't but feel it somehow

But you have never ever felt it like you feel it right now

I'm closing off inside and I was only just starting

But you can't be close enough unless I'm feeling your heart beat

All of your love

Was all that I needed

All of your love"

All of your Love, by Hellogoodbye

_**(Anna)**_

I could already hear the noise of heavy work outside as I got ready the next morning. It was a dreary day outside, a thunderstorm had come during the night and a foggy drizzle remained. I threw on my dads old flannel shirt, tying it at the waist in hopes to hide the fact that it was two sizes too big. I pulled on my rain boots, but decided to take a peek out the window before bursting outside into the unknown.

I wiped the fog from the side window to see a yard full of people. There were four people on the roof of the church, and I quickly spotted my father and Joseph. Below, running back and forth along the side of the church, were several other boys. They all look about my age, which made my stomach turn. More people I would go to school with next year. I chickened out and pulled my boots off. I still had more stuff to unpack; I could use that as an excuse for at least one day.

I was happily working, arranging books on my shelf, removing the massive amounts of dust from the mirror, when I heard the stairs creak. I expected it to be my father coming to retrieve me from my solitude and force me into socializing with the increasing amount of people showing up at the church. When I turned around, I didn't expect to see Embry standing in my doorway with an embarrassed smile on his face. His hair was dripping wet, which gave it this sexy, glossy sheen. I quickly stood up, my knees shaking as he stepped into my room.

**(Embry)**

I had no clue what the hell I was thinking. I just wanted to see her again and she apparently wasn't coming outside. I knew being in the house alone with her, especially in her bedroom, was a big risk. If she got too close, and I phased, I could kill her. The good news for me was I'm just that fucking stupid. So, here I stood in her door looking like the creeptastic stalker that I am. I held up a large wrench and grinned. "I came to fix your shower problem."

"Shower problem?" She stuttered, nervously tucking her hair behind her ear. She looked absolutely adorable in her over sized shirt and girly jeans.

"You told your dad that the water temperature was off, right?" I asked, because I was relying on the inside information my father had fed to me at breakfast this morning. I don't know why my father was helping me, but I took the bait and ran.

She nodded, and smiled. "I did say that."

My smile widened, because at least she didn't look upset. I was afraid it was too early to ask her about what happened last night, so I stuck with my Mr. Helpful routine. "Just show me where your water heater is located."

She shot me a concerned look. "Am I supposed to know that?"

I chuckled at her noticeably guilty expression. "We can look for it. Mind if I check out your bathroom?"

"Of course not," she said quickly, running over to open the small white door. "Anything for hot water."

I grabbed my dad's toolbox and followed her into the bathroom which was spotless clean and smelled amazing. Of course it was covered in everything girly, tubes and bottles and shit. I loved it. I finally found the small wooded cover that hid the entrance to the water heater. I removed it and slid inside the narrow opening. "Could you hand me my screwdriver? It's the one with-" I tried to explain but found the screwdriver being shoved forcefully toward my face. Luckily, for the both of us, she missed.

I tried not to laugh because I knew I deserved that one. Despite her shy exterior, I could tell she was one of those girls who didn't take shit from guys. That was a definite turn on. The screwdriver began to tremble in my hand, and I knew I'd already let my daydream go too far. I took a moment to lean my head against the wall and think of the most repulsive thing I could imagine. I thought about kissing vampires.

"Are you okay in there?" She asked timidly, and my eyes shot open.

"Yeah, sure." I quickly started making a lot of noise as I turned the thermostat to the water heater up. "It's complicated stuff."

What she said next wasn't meant to be heard, but she didn't know that she had a wolf in her bathroom. "Complicated requires the use of more than one tool."

I stuck my head out of the hole and smirked at her. "Maybe I'm just that good."

Her eyes widened when she realized I'd caught her being a smartass, but she quickly recovered. She crossed her arms over her chest and grinned. "That good, or was it just that easy to fix?"

I climbed out dusting my clothes off. "Couldn't you just boost my ego and assume the first?"

She laughed. "Maybe, if someone could have assumed that I knew what a screwdriver was."

"Fair enough," I agreed, thrilled that I finally managed to get her to talk. "Try out your shower now."

She went over to the tub and turned the nozzle. She tested the water on her fingers, and her smile grew. "Damn it. Now I owe you."

This time I was shocked. _Did the preacher's daughter just curse?_

"I'll have to remember that," I jeered. "But since you're already in my debt, is there anything else I can help you with?"

She paused, that nervous demeanor shadowing her face again. "Big or small," I explained quickly. "I could even help you unpack."

She looked sheepishly up at me. "Everything is finished."

"Then what kept you so busy that you haven't come outside all morning?"

She half laughed looking away from me. "Nothing."

I took a step back, trying to piece together what she was saying, even though I didn't want to admit it myself. "Were you avoiding me?"

She closed her eyes and grimaced. "Please, don't be offended."

My mouth dropped open a little, and before I knew it she babbling almost incoherently at me. "I can't believe I'm about to say this, but it's not you, it's me. I'm just weird. I don't interact well with new people. I over analyze everything I should say, and I end up saying the wrong thing, or nothing at all. I just didn't want you to be put in a situation again, where you felt obligated to be nice to me."

"Whoa." I threw up my hands and back out of the room. "Wait a second."

I put as much distance between us as possible as I attempted to explain myself. "First of all, I wasn't trying to leave last night. That was a complete misunderstanding. Evident by the fact that I volunteered to come help you today."

She sighed, those perfect plush lips frowning apologetically at me. "I figured that out a little late."

"It's not entirely your fault," I told her with a sigh. "I'm not exactly efficient when it comes to interacting with pretty girls. I know the way I was acting last night sent off the wrong signals."

She blushed, and it took me a moment to realize that, yes I had indeed admitted my attraction to her. "Maybe we can try this again?" I offered. "According to the gossip passed along by my dad, we have a lot in common."

She smiled timidly, and held her hand out toward me. "I'm Anna Wright. I am very pleased to meet you."

I stared at her hand as if it had suddenly caught on fire. Before I could control the reaction, she shrunk away jerking her hand behind her back. I could only imagine the horrified look on my face, and what she thought I meant by it. "No!" I blurted out. "You don't understand, I can't-"

It was too late though. The damage was done. Anna thought I was repulsed by the thought of touching her, and now her attention was directed toward the thumping footsteps ascending the stairs.

_Timing is a bitch._

"Well, what do you know?" An amused voice chuckled. I didn't need to look up to know it was Quil. "It's Embry Call, up here helping out the preacher's daughter. Isn't that sweet Seth?"

"Oh yeah, real sweet of him," Seth commented peering around the corner.

"What I want to know is why didn't little Embry let us know he was going to do this?"

"Now Quil," Seth mocked laughed, "I think it obvious why he left us in the dark."

I glared daggers at them, because they couldn't have chosen a worse time. "Okay, that's enough," I growled through my teeth. "I get the point. I'll be back down to help you in just a minute."

Quil snorted. "We didn't come for you."

My stomach sank as he looked at Annabelle and grinned. "I'm Quil," he cooed immediately taking her hand in his. It made my blood boil. "I've been waiting to finally meet you."

Luckily, Seth stepped in front of him before I leaped forward to rip his hand off and beat him with it. "And I'm Seth."

"Nice to meet you," she said breathless. Poor Anna looked as overwhelmed as I felt at the moment.

"Okay, now you can GO," I stated harshly.

_Couldn't they see she was about to hyperventilate? _

"What's wrong Em? Were we interrupting something?" Quil asked with a sly smile spreading across his face.

I gritted my teeth and let the urge I'd been holding back melt down my back. Seth, like the good brother he was, noticed. "We're going," Seth stated smiling, "It was nice meeting you, Annabelle."

He started to pull Quil toward the door, but he caught the edge of the frame as he went out. "Be gentle with him, Annabelle," he snickered winking at her. Seth jerked him from my view the same time I completely lost my temper.

" I am so," breathe, "sorry," breathe, "about that," I apologized. "They are complete…. idiots some times."

"It's okay," she chirped. "I just wasn't expecting it."

I could still feel the pulse in my spine seeping its way through my entire body. As much as I wanted to stay and explain myself, or at least lie my way back into her good graces, I knew it was too risky at the moment. "I need to get back," I stated flatly, shoving my trembling hands into my pockets.

Anna looked up at me, puzzled and still hurt. "Okay."

I managed a weak smile as I escaped through the door.

**(Anna)**

I sat fiddling with the wires to my computer, not really accomplishing anything. I was so frustrated. I couldn't stop recalling the horrified look on his face when I tried to shake his hand.

_Was I really that repulsive?_

Before I could sink too far into despair, I heard a knock on my door, and saw my father step into my room. He eyed the wires in my hand knowing I was just wasting time.

"I was hoping to see you down at the church today."

I finally plugged the wires in and went to sit next to him on the bed. I knew I had some explaining to do, because I hated disappointing my dad. "Yeah," I sighed, "I didn't quite make it out today. I'm really sorry about that."

"There is no need to apologize to me Anna. I want you to have friends for you, not for me."

"I will dad, just let me do it at my own pace," I answered.

"Okay," he said in defeat. "I love you Annabelle, and you know I'm always here if you need someone to talk to."

"I know, and I'm here if you need someone to talk to," I said back, "You didn't have to hunt down old friends when I was in the same house with you."

He smiled, "You know about Joe, huh?"

"Embry mentioned that his dad had been passing along a bit of information about me to him. You seemed like the most likely culprit."

My dad chuckled. "It's true. It's not what you think though. I went to Joseph for advice. He's been a single parent to Embry his entire life, and I needed encouragement that I could this on my own."

"You're amazing," I assured him. "A girl couldn't ask for a better dad."

"For now," he smiled. "What about when you start dating or if you get your heart broken? What I am going to do about all that stuff that goes along with raising a teenage daughter?"

"I am big girl. I can handle it," I promised.

"I don't want you to have to handle it. I want to be there for you. I want to be apart of your life," he said.

"Nothing is stopping you. If I get my heart broken, I will come straight to you. Promise."

He smiled skeptically. "What about when you get crushes on boys. You had a lot of visitors today I heard."

"Da-a-ad," I pleaded, because I did not want to have this conversation right now.

"See what I mean," he said laughing, "I can be understanding, Annabelle. I was a teenager once too, you know? And I'm a guy, I know more about boys than any of your friends."

"You honestly want me to sit here and talk about boys with you," I asked trying not to roll my eyes at him.

"In theory, yes. If you get a crush on a boy, I want you to feel like you can share that information with me. I just want to be in the loop. I don't want to find out who my daughter is dating from the people down the street."

"Okay fine," I conceded. "You're officially in the loop. Congratulations."

"Okay. Great."

"What?" I asked when he didn't move.

"I thought I was in the loop now?"

I scoffed. "Dad, we've only been here a couple days. Do you only expect me to have a boyfriend by now?"

He shrugged, attempting to appear casual. "I just thought, you and Joe's boy seem to be getting along."

"That's called trying to make friends."

"Well, those friends of his seemed to give a pretty hard time today about wanting to hang out with you," he explained.

" Dad, I think you're just reading too much into it," I tried to persuade him.

"One of the others boys then?"

"No," I growled. "There is no one, okay? When or if that changes, I'll let you know."

He nodded, unconvinced. "Alright then, I'll leave you alone. I'm going to fix dinner. I'll call for you when it's ready."

"Thanks," I told him going back to plop down on the floor next to my computer again. It would be weeks before I could get internet access, but at least I could use it as a makeshift stereo. I arranged the giant monitor on my desk, and grabbed a couple CD's from underneath my bed. I was about to push play on the first song when I heard my dad yell for me.

_That was quick. Dinner usually took at least an hour. _

"Annabelle!" He called again, and I ran out to the edge of the stairs.

"Yeah?" I asked peering down at him.

"There is someone on the phone for you," he grinned. "A Mr. Embry Call."

He looked too smug. He actually thought he'd been right all along. I didn't speak as I trotted down the stairs past him. I hurried into the kitchen, grabbing the phone and pulling the long twisting cord into the farthest corner I could manage.

"Hello?" I asked quietly, sneaking a peek over my shoulder for my father.

"Hi, Anna."

I took in a sharp breath, because the voice definitely belonged to Embry. "Hello, Embry," I managed.

"I know I screwed up again today," he sighed. "I just wanted the chance to apologize for how I left. It was really rude of me. Quil's teasing gets under my skin."

"It's fine," I breathed.

"No, it's not. Especially when you add how I acted before he arrived. To recycle your quote, it's not you, it's me."

I smiled into the receiver. "Maybe you were right. We have some things in common."

"Yeah, and I would really like to make it up to you. We could hang out again tomorrow, I could show you around the reservation."

I bit my lip at the thought of it. I wanted to burst out and scream, "yes!" but like usual, something inside of me held me back. "I have to ask permission," I told him avoiding a straight answer.

"I figured that," he laughed. "That's why I asked your father already. He said if I could convince you to go, it was okay with him."

I bit my lip harder. There was no avoiding an answer now. It was so ridiculous, because I wanted to go, but all I could think about was all the things that could go wrong. "Just say yes, Anna," Embry persuaded. "I'll take care of everything else."

I took in a deep breath, twirling the phone around my finger. "Okay," I said finally. "Yes, I would love to hang out with your tomorrow."

"Great. I'll pick you up at noon."

The anticipation made me almost giggle into the receiver. "See you then."

I hung the phone up slowly, a little dazed as I tried to picture all the things that he might have planned.

"Date tomorrow?"

My eyes shot up to see my father standing at the stove stirring a steaming pot. I could hear him laughing to himself.

"No," I said flatly. "I am hanging out with Embry. He's going to show me around LaPush."

"Sounds like a date to me," he stated glancing over his shoulder to grin at me.

I sighed dramatically. "What do you want out of me?"

"Honesty," he said simply.

"Fine," I groaned. "He's cute."

My father stopped what he was doing to turn around and look at me. "And he's really nice," I added. "And for one small, miniscule moment today, I may have thought we had some chemistry."

The satisfaction of my father's face was undeniable. I rolled my eyes. "However, the other ninety-nine percent of the time it was a complete awkward mess."

"Now, was that really that difficult to say?" He laughed.

"Yes."

I stomped across the room, but he grabbed my arm when I passed and pulled me into a hug. "Don't be upset with me," he pleaded. "I'm only looking out for you."

"By hooking me up?" I snorted, because that is what it felt like. My Dad and Joseph were pushing Embry and I toward each other for some unknown reason.

"No," he sighed. "I know that dating is an inevitable thing for you, and I just want to make sure that you choose the right kind of guy. Embry is a good choice, better than some of the other boys that I've heard about around here."

"So, you're hooking me up," I clarified.

This time he groaned. "Can you please not refer to it like that?"

I gave him one last hug before stepping away to help with him with dinner. "Can't call a heart a spade, Dad." I laughed. "You're the one insisting that its a date."

I started stirring the soup, and he sighed. "Fine. You and Embry are just hanging out."

I grinned over at him. "Exactly."


	4. The Art Of Dating

_Chapter 4: The Art of Dating_

"I like what you wear and I like how you move

If I was staring it's because I'm in the mood

I'm down with your love, come on hold out your hand

I'll take you where I'm going, you wanna see the promised land

I tell you yes but you tell me no

I ask why, you never let me know

You close your eyes, I hold you tight

But it's no surprise, I got no where to go"

- I Can't Get Enough, by Rooney

_**(Anna)**_

Sigh.

_Okay. So, what if I lied?_

I looked into the mirror again, still unsatisfied with my latest assesamble. I was fussing way too much over what to wear and how I looked to just be hanging out with a potential friend.

_I did admit that he was cute though._

I twisted and turned, checking out every angle.

_Who am I kidding? The boy is gorgeous._

They didn't make guys like that in my old town. His dark skin, deep brown eyes and dark hair. He wasn't like any other boy I had ever met. Plus, he actually wanted to hang out with me, something else he didn't have in common with the boys back home. They all figured out very early on that dating the preacher's daughter was social suicide. My father kept me under a strict curfew, restricted the places I was allowed to go on dates, and decoded their intentions by how many days they showed up at church. I just wasn't worth the effort, especially when so many of the girls in school seemed to live their life without any parental authority at all.

I slowly convinced myself that I shouldn't get my hopes up, eventually Embry would come to the same conclusion. I was sure when he came to pick me up dad would grill him about where he's taking me, give him strict instructions on when to have me home, and the famous "remember son, God see's everything" line.

I could feel embarrassment sinking into my stomach just thinking about it. I finally managed to find some blue jean shorts that matched my favorite red tank top and figured it was the best I was going to do. I was hunting through the bottom of my closet for my favorite sandals when I heard the knock on the door.

**(Embry)**

I stood outside the door already flustered. I put my hands on either side of the doorframe and looked directly down at my cock.

_Listen you son of a bitch. She is just a girl. Keep your shit together. I will hold out on you for a month, don't even test me today. _

With that little pep talk I calmed myself enough to knock on the door. If that didn't sober me up, then Preacher Wright standing on the other side of the door sure did.

"Good Morning Embry," her father greeted.

"Good Morning Sir," I sputtered, nervously sticking my hands in my pockets. "Is Annabelle ready?"

I heard a tiny little voice from upstairs, "just a second, trying to find shoes!"

"You might as well stay for breakfast then, this could take awhile," her father laughed.

"I heard that," she chuckled coming down the stairs case.

I gulped.

_Is she fucking with me? Cut off shorts? Seriously? She couldn't wear those Capri things or I don't know a pair of jeans? Cut off shorts. Fuck. Me. _

"Well, you kids have fun today," her father smiled, leaning over to kiss Anna on the cheek.

She eyed him skeptically.

"What?" he asked.

"No twenty questions today?"

"No," he replied with a grin.

She looked completely perplexed. "Seriously?"

"The benefits of me being in the loop," he smiled.

"Okay," she said slowly, still eyeing him, "lets go Embry, I guess I'll see you whenever then, Dad."

"Have a good day, Annabelle," he said as he closed the door behind us.

"What was that about?" I asked totally fucking confused by the odd exchange.

"You're lucky," she said simply, walking down the sidewalk. "He usually gives the third degree to whomever I leave with."

"Well, he did grow up here, he probably realizes that its almost impossible to get into trouble in this town," I lied.

Hanging out with a ill composed hormonal werewolf was about as dangerous as you could get, and due to the fact that I'm apparently a selfish son of bitch, I wasn't going to tell her that.

She smiled and turn around and spotted my truck sitting in her drive way. "Nice truck," she beamed running her hand down the hood as we passed. If only she would do that to my-

_Don't go there, stupid._

"Thanks," I beamed, pleased that she seemed to be in the mood to talk today. "This is the first time I've got to drive it without my Dad nagging me the whole time."

I followed her around to the passenger side door, and she looked confused until I reach over and opened the door for her. She raised an eyebrow.

"My daddy raised me right, what can I say?"

She giggled and slid in the truck.

"So, where to first?" she asked as I made my way to the driver's seat.

"I thought we would take the long route to my house. It goes by our school, and Quil's mom's store." She gave me a concerned looked as if to ask if that was really it. Unfortunately, it was. "Technically, Port Angles is nearby," I added. "They've got movies and stuff there. I only asked permission to take you around here though, so maybe another day."

"No, that's fine." She chirped. "It just seemed like this wouldn't take very long, and I was kind of hoping to test out my dad trustworthiness."

"Come again?" I asked because I must be hearing wrong today.

"He didn't grill you today," she said thoughtfully gazing out the window. "That's really abnormal behavior for him. He's never just let me go somewhere, no questions asked. It's just so hard to believe. I was just wondering if he would trust my judgement if I came home a little late."

If I was a regular guy I would be eating this shit up right now. Hell, if I was Quil, I would be eating this shit up right now. Sadly though, I am just Embry Call. I took a deep breath in and handed over my balls. "He sounds like he's trying something different. A new place, maybe new rules? I don't think I would test it out, at least not the first day."

She turned and grinned. "You really are a nice guy. No wonder my Dad likes you."

"I have my faults," I chuckled.

"Good," she whispered, smiling out the window. "Because I would really hate for my father to right."

I bit my lip.

_Yep. This was going to be one long fucking day. _

I took her by the school, which took a total of ten minutes. It didn't matter, because I had bigger plans for today. I just needed some supplies, hence why I was making my next stop at the store. As we drove down the winding road, I spotted the familiar brick building. In front sat one car, a black ford explorer. I huffed and rolled my eyes. "Mind if we stop later?" I asked.

"Sure," she said absently, leaning over to get a better look at the store. She turned to read the big red sign on the top of the building reading LaPush GROCERY. "Didn't you say that was your friends store?" she asked.

"Yep," I groaned, " and I forgot it's Saturday. He's working."

"You don't want to stop and see him?"

"No," I blurted out, eyeing her warily. "Do you?"

She just looked at me, unwilling or unable to say whatever was on her mind. Either way, I took it a bad sign and assumed the worst. "If you want me to stop, just tell me. It wont hurt my feelings," I added flatly.

_It would, but I would take that shit to the grave. _

"What?" she gasped, obviously taken back by my short attitude. "Why would I care about stopping to see _your_ friend?"

_Shit. I did it again._

We didn't say anything else until I pulled into the driveway of my house. It wasn't much but it was definitely home. I slowly took the keys out of the ignition hoping she would say something but I knew what I had to do. "Its only fair that I warn you," I sighed playing with the keys, "I can be a real asshole sometimes."

She smiled timidly. "Insecurity doesn't make you an asshole, Embry."

"Forgive me?"

"Does it make us even for fixing my water heater?" she offered.

I laughed. "Not even close."

She rolled her eyes. "Fine. I'll take what I can get." She started to open the door, but paused. "And just so you know, I'm want to be here with you, not your friend."

My hand clenched at my side. "Now were even," I sighed trying to control the reaction. "Let's go."

I ran into my house and grabbed my backpack. Since the no-go at the store I had to improvise. I wasn't good at this shit. I threw some food in the bag and grabbed a blanket. "Are we going hiking?" she asked eying my bag as I walked back out.

"No questions, just walk," I stated pointing toward the trees. She followed me down the beaten path through the trees beside my house. When we came out on the other side I knew by the dumbfounded look on her face that the impress-the-land-locked-country-girl-with-a-pretty-beach plan had worked like a charm. After her initial review of the beach I spotted her eying a pile of rocks. "You build bonfires here?" she asked.

"Yeah, we stay out here all night sometimes," I explained laying out the blanket. She sat down and I strategically sat four feet away.

"Like a slumber party?" she giggled in my direction.

I had a brief flash of Quil and Seth putting make up on each other. I snorted. "Definitely not a slumber party," I defended us. "We do manly shit."

"Sure you do."

She was fucking making fun of me and I liked it. "We do!" I protested playing along with her game.

"Like what?"

I thought of exactly what I was allowed or capable of telling her. Obliviously, I couldn't tell her that we turned into fucking hairy beast, and that was damn manly. Finally it hit me. "We jump off that cliff."

Her head shot around to follow my finger and she shuddered. "That's not manly, that's insane."She shuddered again.

"Its not that bad," I laughed, " I'll show you sometime. I'll take it easy on you and let you go off the bottom one."

What the hell was I thinking? It was like my fucking mouth moved without consulting my brain. Then I remembered my brain was in on the fucking joke too. There was no way in hell I could take her swimming without killing both of us.

"No we can't do that," she stated turning her back to the cliff.

_Wait. I knew why we couldn't do that, but why did she think we couldn't do that._

She must have read my stupid expression. "I don't swim,"she stated firmly.

"What do you mean you don't swim? Everyone swims."

"Not me."

I contemplated that for a moment. The shuddering at the mention of it, the total avoidance of even looking at the water. "You can't swim," I said easily hoping to not embarrass her.

"I'm not getting in that water."

She didn't deny it, which meant I was right, she couldn't swim. I clamped my mouth shut. I knew if I didn't I would say something totally fucked up, like offer to teach her or some shit. She seemed happy that I wasn't going to push the issue. "Do you roast marshmallows out here?" she said eying our make shift bonfire again.

"Depends, do you like marshmallows?"

She blushed. "I'm addicted."

_Fuck yes. Finally something I could do for her. I couldn't fucking touch her but I could feed her marshmallows til she puked._

"Monday night. Bonfire Party. My house."

Her eyes lit up and I couldn't keep the damn goofy grin off my face. "Okay," she smiled but I could tell there was something else on her mind that she wasn't saying out loud. I knew she would eventually spit it out, so I leaned back on the blanket making sure I was still a safe distance away from her.

"Do Quil and Seth have girlfriends?" she finally asked.

_That was not the fucking question I wanted to here._

I didn't even fucking acknowledge it. I waited for an explanation, and she obliged. "Its just- I assume you don't have a girl friend because I don't think she would let you hang out with me all day. My father, he's not going to let me come to a party with just a bunch of boys."

_Oh. Well shit, that makes sense._

I sat up to concentrate. "Quil broke up with his latest…. exhibition. Its highly likely he could have another but we can't count on that."

Due to the fact that he wants to fucking tap your ass, but I let that one slide. "Seth. Seth has potential. He's got a…" I paused and glanced at her.

She waited.

"He's got a hard on for this chick named Alexis."I paused, expecting her to take offense. It was fucking weird talking like this in front of a girl. Especially this girl. It felt like I was talking dirty to Jesus.

"Tell Seth to ask her," she said letting the excitement cross her face.

" Uhh…easier said than done," I groaned. "Quil being the royal fuck up that he is, screwed that one up."

"Go on."

"Before we knew about Seth's little crush, Quil tried to put the moves on Lexi. Like a pro, Lex turned him down. Quil having got his ego bruised, started talking shit about her in front of Seth. Little man took it to heart and now he is in hard core denial."

Anna's mouth dropped open."Well…that just sucks. He shouldn't care about what Quil thinks."

"True, but Seth is younger than us. He looks up to us and cares a lot about our opinions. Quil has tried to make it up to him, but its too late."

She was thinking again and a painful expression crossed her face. "What I asked her?" she offered.

It was obvious that this was a major concession on her part. "That would work," I assured her. "Alexis is really nice."

"Okay," she breathed. "I will ask her at church tomorrow."

" Church?"

"Yeah. Tomorrow is Sunday, silly. Church. You will be there right?"

All I could think about was her wearing that little sundress again. "Yeeahh- I'll be there."

Before she could even answer raindrops started to fall. I jumped up and grabbed our stuff. "Come on, lets go in the house. I'll find us some real food."

I knew there was a reason I loved my father. As soon as I opened the door, I smelled his famous spaghetti sauce cooking on the stove. Anna and I both went over taking spots at the counter. "So, how are you liking it so far Annabelle," he asked as he stirred the cooking salsa on the stove.

She glanced over at me, blush filling her cheeks. "It's better than I expected."

He laughed, "how bad were expecting? Your dad didn't tell you any horrifying stories did he?"

"No, actually dad didn't tell any stories. I guess I was mostly afraid of making friends." She bit her lip and looked away from me.

I fucking loved it when she did that shit. "I don't think that's going to be a problem," my father said glancing over at me.

I ignored him and went to get dishes out of the cupboard. "So do you have any wild and crazy stories that you tell me about my dad?"

Dad laughed louder. "I don't know if that's a good idea. There may be a reason he didn't tell you himself."

"That's what I mean. Why wouldn't he tell me about growing up here unless he didn't want me to know. So start dishing," she smiled eagerly sitting on the edge of her seat now.

"We were like every other teenage boys," he said trying to be vague.

"Okay, but was he more like Embry," she looked at me and smiled, "or Quil?"

I couldn't help but burst out laughing. Dad looked a little bit shocked. "She catches on quick, doesn't she? Of course, Quil doesn't make it that hard to figure out either," I mused.

"I'm waiting," she prompted.

"What do you think Annabelle, you know your father. He is the same man now that he was then. He was the only boy in town my mother actually approved of me hanging out with. She was hoping his good graces would rub off on me."

"So, you were more of a Quil then?" she asked laughing.

"Not hardly," he said gruffly. "That boy needs to get his act together," He added looking at me.

"What do you want me to do about it? I've tried talking to him," I said in my defense.

"Yeah, well I'm sure Stella has done her best, but a boy needs a father to really keep him in line. What he really needs is to get his little heart broken one time, then maybe he won't be so eager to move to the next," Dad stated like a true father.

"Yeah well that would mean he would actually have to like the girls he dates," I pointed out.

Dad tasted his sauce and gave it an approving nod. "It's ready," he smiled.

"So there is not even one good story, some little thing, anything at all you could tell me?" she pleaded as she filled her bowl with spaghetti. "I know he didn't meet my mom til college. Did he have any girl friends in high school?"

Dad thought for a second like he was debating something. "Well, yeah he did. One actually."

"Really? Tell me about her? What was her name?" she asked really curious now.

"She was really nice. He was really good for her; I don't know how her life would have turned out if she wouldn't have dated him. He really put her on the right track."

"So you know her? Is she still around here?"

"That's not my story to tell," he said.

She twisted her face.

"You didn't hear any of this from me," he stated.

"I know nothing," she smiled, "thank you for dinner by the way."

"No problem, you're welcome here anytime. In fact, I hope to see you here for dinner quite often," he looked at me again and winked.

"Dad seriously," I said giving him an evil look.

"What Em?" He laughed and then turned to Anna. "He's cute right? He takes after his mom. He can cook too, that he takes after me."

"DAD," I said sternly this time. "What part of please don't embarrass me today, did you not understand?"

"Oh C'mon Em, it's not like I was telling her how you dialed her number three times last night before you got the courage to actually let it ring," he laughed.

She started fucking giggling and I was horrified. My own father ratted me out. "He's lying," I said looking her dead in the eye.

"I believe you," she said still giggling.

"Don't," Dad said shaking his head mockingly.

I turned on him. "This conversation is officially over," I said getting up from the counter. "Anna, would you like to eat outside on the porch?"

"Sure," she said getting up and following me outside.

She took a seat on the porch swing and seeing how I was fucking pissed, I took a seat on the railing. I tried to concentrate on eating my spaghetti, which was now giving me bad gugu vibes. She sat quietly eating as well and I was hoping to get myself calmed down before I started to shake.

"Do I smell?" she asked quietly looking in her bowl.

_What? Why the fuck would she ask me that. She smelled like fucking heaven, if heaven smelled like orange blossoms and cinnamon._

"No."

"Then why won't you ever sit next to me?"

_I don't want to kill you._

" I don't want to make you uncomfortable," I mumbled stuffing spaghetti in my mouth hoping she would let it go.

She didn't.

"It wouldn't."

_Fuck. _

We both looked at the empty spot next to her on the swing. We also both knew like the stupid idiot that I am, I was going to sit in it. I sat down in the damn swing, but made sure no part of my body touched hers.

"Now isn't this just horrible," she stated rolling her eyes.

"Fucking horrifying," I laughed but knew I was telling the truth for the fist time.

We sat there eating while I rocked us back and forth. She didn't mind the silence. At least she didn't seem to. So, I continued to rock and eat until I was scraping porcelain. Our beautiful comfortable silence was instant interrupted by the screeching of her cell phone. I scooted all the way over to my side of the swing while she wiggled to get her phone out of her shorts. From the conversation I could tell it was her father and she was annoyed as hell. When she hung up, I didn't want to pry, so I just waited.

"That was my dad. I need to go. He wants me to do something kind of errand for him. Just like him to say I could do whatever I wanted today and then take it back with some technicality."

"That's fine. I'll take you home," I explained, taking our stuff inside.

When I came back out he gave me another apologetic look as we both ducted and ran to my truck in the now down pouring rain. When we pulled into her drive way she thanked me for a wonderful day and all I did was sit there and grin like a fucking idiot. I reach over to grab my door handle so I could walk her in and that's when it hit me.

Electricity.

It me like a brick wall slapping me in the face. My pupils dilated preparing for the change. That's when I noticed it. Annabelle's hand was placed on top of mine, which was now gripping my steering wheel.

"Please don't bother Embry," she whispered, "its raining. Meet me out front the church in the morning at ten. Okay?"

All I could fucking do was nod my head. Then it was gone. Her hand disappeared with her out the door, but the electricity remained. With the removal of her hand another jolt surged through my entire body. It was like her hand was holding in the energy and she released it. I gripped my steering wheel trying fight it off, but I let out a growl that was more wolf than human. Then I glanced down and noticed I had a fucking hard on.

_It was just her hand!_

Another growl tore through me. That's when I realized getting angry and my dick wasn't helping the situation. I was at the point of no return and I needed to get the fuck out of Annabelle's driveway.


	5. The Art of Being a Bad Boy

Chapter 5: The Art of Being a Bad Boy

"If you want it to be good girl

Get yourself a bad boy

If you want it to be wild

Gotta know just who to dial baby "

If you want it to good- by Backstreet Boys

**(Anna) **

_Torture._

My father was seriously attempting to kill me with embarrassment lately. He claimed he came up the bright idea while preparing for tomorrow's sermon, but I knew the truth. He was sitting around think of any excuse necessary to make me come home.

_This sucked._

For the past hour, I'd been driving around in the rain performing this so called "errand" for my father. Inviting strangers to church wasn't an errand. It was my worst nightmare. I begrudgingly made my way to the fourth address on my dad's little list. I was soaking wet, my hair curlier and frizzier than normal. I pulled up close to the tiny house so I wouldn't have to run as far to the porch.

Once at the doorstep I gave myself a good shake before knocking on the door. I was fussing with my hair when it finally slung open.

I was not prepared for what was on the other side.

Standing in the frame with messy hair, a groggy expression in nothing but a very skimpy pair of boxer shorts was Quil. I gasped spinning around the opposite direction. I could hear Embry's voice in my head, "only Quil would answer the door half naked."

"Anna….belle…is that you?" the groggy voice asked from behind me, followed by a yawn.

"Yes," I managed to squeak out.

"You're at my house," he stated as if the thought confused him.

"No shit Sherlock," I spat and admitted to myself that hanging out with Embry was going to have one disadvantage. I made note to tone back my language.

"Let me try again," he sighed. "Its not that I'm not thrilled to open my door and find you here, but WHY are you at my house?"

"If you wouldn't mind putting on some clothes, I would be more than willing to tell you," I shot over my shoulder.

_Silence. Dead silence._

"Oh-yeah. Sorry. Be right back," he yawned.

Once I was positive that he was gone I turned back around. It was six in the afternoon, I thought puzzled, either that boy had a really long night or he was resting up for a really long night. I couldn't really concentrate long enough to figure it out. I continued seeing those darn skimpy boxer shorts he had on and everything else that went around them.

_Quil was hot. It was undeniable._

I concentrated to regain my composure and my common sense.

_Quil was also Embry's best friend and the town whore. _

He returned having added only a pair of gym shorts to his attire but he was minus the bed head and the sleepy composure. He leaned against the door, crossed his arms and flashed a smile.

_No wonder the girls in this town never had a chance. _

He was getting ready to turn on his charm and I knew it. I prepared myself for it. "Wet looks good on you," he grinned, "I could help you with that if you like."

"This isn't a social visit," I stated keeping my eyes on his face instead of his rock hard abs that seemed to be shouting at me.

"Doesn't mean we can't make it one," he whispered licking his lips.

"QUIL," I said sucking in air, "I am here on my father's behalf to invite you and your mother to church."

He looked at me for one long second and then let out a laugh. "Church?"

"Yes, CHURCH."

He unfolded his arms leaning his entire body against the doorframe. He just looked at me. From my head all the way down to my toes. Then he extended his hand and took one of my curls hanging around my face between his long fingers. I stepped back but he stepped forward twirling it around his index finger. He leaned in closer and whispered, "if poppa preacher knew the thought that I just had, he'd lock me out of the church."

I slapped his hand away from my hair and took another step back. "I'm being serious here, Quil."

He stepped back against the doorframe once again and rolled his eyes. "So am I."

"Look it won't be that bad. Embry will be there."

He froze. "Say what?"

"Embry will be there."

He literally bent over laughing. "Embry is going to church with you tomorrow."

"Yes. Why is that funny?"

He stood back up and composed himself. "Count me in. I will be there."

"Are you being serious?"

"Oh, I'm being serious. You can even save me a seat."

I wasn't agreeing to that. "I will see you there."

I turned around to go back to my car before he could come up with his next perverted pick up line.

**(Embry)**

The rain finally stopped. I stood outside the little white church next to my truck so I would be easily identifiable. I nervously looked at my watch.

_10:02. This chick was never on time. _

I don't know why I was fucking kidding myself anyway. Just yesterday one single solitary touch set me off. I hadn't made it fifty feet away from her house when I had to abandon my truck for the woods. That was the fastest I had ever gotten my clothes off. Unfortunately, my boxers didn't make it. So, I went home horny, lonely and commando.

I grimaced at the thought of how much concentration it was going to take to hide all this shit from my brothers. I was getting too involved. Here I was at church! Not only that, I'd spent half the night digging through my closet to find the one pair of Khaki pants that I owned and then borrowed a tie from my dad.

_I look like a idiot._

Then I spotted her take the step off her porch and cautiously tiptoe through the wet grass toward me wearing another fucking sundress. I couldn't understand how the chick managed to look so sexy and conservative all at the same time. She smiled when she noticed me and gave me an apologetic look. I just tapped my watch and smiled.

"I know," she sighed, "I'm sorry."

I laughed. "What couldn't you find this time?"

"My sweater," she grinned, but then her eyes looked curiously over my shoulder at my truck. "You know yesterday, when I left my house to go help my dad, I could have sworn I seen your truck sitting on the side of the road just above my house."

_Fuck._

Every bit of air that I had in side of me was gone. I asked myself what the hell was I thinking, again. This just wasn't going to work. She was already noticing weird shit about me. Even if I could in some miracle learn how to control my phasing, Sam was never going to let this go anywhere. She was too smart, she would figure it out. All within a three second time frame, I had come to the conclusion that I would never have her. All I could do now was damage control.

"What? Couldn't have been me," I smiled through gritted teeth, "I went straight home."

"Oh, well then your truck has a twin in LaPush," she smiled and began looking around the parking lot at the people who started to show up. "Is Alexis here yet?"

I would introduce her to Alexis. Maybe they would become friends, then I wouldn't be left feeling like shit for abandoning her. I looked around the parking lot but didn't see her, but then I spotted her mom's car pulling in. "There she is, just now," I said in the most gloomy voice that ever existed.

If I was being truthful, I would admit I was tore up inside about the thought of ending whatever this was between us. I liked this girl. It didn't matter though, I was just too screwed up to handle it. Sam would know I was hiding something and order me to show him. He would be irate to know the all the chances I had already taken with her life. It was better this way. End it now before I got too close and had to hurt her feelings later. I wasn't an emotionless bastard like Quil.

She seemed excited and more than a little nervous to meet Alexis, and it made me sick to my stomach. I knew I had to do this for her, I wanted her to be happy. "Lexi!" I yelled motioning her over.

Alexis, being the sweet heart she is, happily ran over smiling ear to ear brushing her long black hair out of her face. "Hey Em! Its so nice to see you here!" she beamed.

"Yeah," I stated flatly because I knew this was my last time. I was going to have to avoid Anna if I was ever going to resist the temptation to talk to her. "I just wanted to introduce you to Annabelle Wright."

"Oh- hi!" Alexis grinned and she was off and running.

Alexis was a talker, which was good because Anna wasn't. They were both smiling and chit chatting away which made one small part of me smile. I wanted to grab Alexis by the arm and beg her: please be her friend. Explain to her I'm not an ass. Somehow convince her that nothing she did caused me to start acting like a dick. That sweet innocent voice broke me out of my haze. "Embry?"

"Uhh- yeah?" I said shaking my head and looking at the two smiling faces.

"Come on, we are going inside."

"I'm going to wait on Seth," I stated because I knew Seth would be here. Seth always went to church, his mother's apron strings were so tight around him I was surprised the boy could breathe. "You girls go on in. We'll be right behind you."

I watched them walk into the church still chatting away. I needed a moment. A moment to just let myself fucking break. I needed to just let the grief wash through my system and break me in two. I couldn't hold it in or I would just find another emotion that triggered my phasing.

So, instead I took all the damn grief along with every good memory of Annabelle and turned it into anger. I wanted to beat my head against my truck window. I wanted to beat it until somehow it fixed the glitch in my brain. I was about two seconds away from trying that idea out when Seth grabbed my shoulder. "Embry, what the hell man? You're shaking all over. Calm down, you're in the middle of a parking lot."

"I don't give a damn anymore, Seth," I growled.

"CALM DOWN," he scolded in the most authoritative voice he could manage.

"You're not the Alpha, that shit doesn't work."

"I'm not saying it as the Alpha. I'm saying it as your brother who cares about you and wants to know what the heck is wrong with you."

"I'm fucked up."

"I knew that," he scoffed, "we all are and don't you dare say you're worse off than any of the rest of us. We all have our own problems. Whatever it is Em, it's not worth phasing in the middle of the church parking lot. So, CALM DOWN."

I leaned my head against the window even though the urge to bang it as hard I could was still there. I started taking slow, deep breaths.

"There you go, just take it easy. I don't know what could have possibly brought this on, but we can figure it out. We'll call Sam if we have to. Everything will be fine bro."

Everything wasn't going to be fine but the little pip squeak's pep talk was doing the trick. The shaking had stopped.

"You alright now?"

I took a second to access myself. No anger, just grief. "It's as good as it's going to get," I told him turning around.

"Alright then. I'm assuming you're here for Annabelle, since this is the first time I've seen you here in two years. So, lets go in and find her. Have a normal day. We will deal with this tonight while we run."

I started walking toward the church. Annabelle was expecting me to walk through that door. This would be the last time I got make her happy. I would be damned if I was going to let her down.

We walked in and I spotted them sitting in the back row. They both turned at the sound of the door closing behind us and Annabelle smiled at me. My heart broke. Then I felt Seth freeze beside me. I glanced to see his mouth gaped open. "Oh yeah- I forgot to mention, She's kinda friends with Lexi now. Just so you know."

He snapped out of it. "Why would I care?"

I rolled my eyes. I wasn't in the mood for this shit right now. It actually pissed me off more because Seth could have Lexi if he just got the balls.

As we approached the pew Anna stood up making a odd move. She scooted all the way down making room for Seth and me between the two of them. Then I realized she was doing this for Seth's sake and I couldn't help but smile at her. She was amazing. She scooted back next to me and of course my hand twitched.

"She's coming," she whispered, "Now I can asked my dad after church."

_Oh no._

Anna was still under the impression we were having our party. How was I going to break it to her? This is what I got for trying to do something I knew would never work. I faked out a smile. Lucky for me the music started playing, which gave me an excuse to be quiet. Of course that didn't bother her at all. She just sat there humming along with the music. It was so beautiful. I tried not to focus on that, that would just bring more grief in the end. It's not like I could talk to Seth, who was fucking having a panic attack next to me. He wasn't going to say shit to Alexis, which made me smile. If I couldn't be happy, he shouldn't either.

The door of the church creaked open again. Like a reflex my head turned around, and for the second time today my stomach hit the floor.

_What the hell was Quil doing at church?_

My instinct told me to grab Anna and hit the floor because the place was about to fall down. To my very astonished surprise, it didn't and there he stood dressed all the fuck up like he was going to senior prom in grey slacks, black shirt with his damn tie loosely tied around his neck.

_Who did he think he was? _

Then he smiled, but not at me. It was aimed about thirty inches to my right. He strolled over and took the open seat right next to Annabelle. "Thanks for saving me the seat, I knew you would," he smirked.

_What? Why would Anna be saving him a seat? When did they even talk about that?_

My blood was already boiling and Seth poked me in the ribs.

"Whats up bro?" Quil said leisurely leaning back in the seat and placing his arm on the bench behind Anna, "Wasn't it nice that Annabelle invited us to church?"

I knew how Quil worked. He was letting me know exactly why he was here and it pissed me off.

_Why would she invite him? _

She turned to me, looking me dead in the face with the oddest expression. She was trying to tell me something, but I had no clue what she was trying to convery. Before anyone could saying anything else her father began talking and we all sat there. No one moved. I didn't hear a word that man said. It wasn't my fault though. I had a battle to fight in my own head. If I phased right now, I could kill my best friend and be happy about it. The opposition to that was, everyone would find out I'm a werewolf including this orange blossom smelling, curly headed goddess, sitting next to him. It would almost be worth it to take a bite out of him. Seth knocked his knee into mine. When I looked at him. he was shaking his head no.

_What did he want me to do?_

I'd made up my mind to not put either Anna or I through this shit anymore, but Quil was making it obvious that he wasn't going to give up. I would be damned if I let him get her. If she was going to be with a werewolf it was going to this dumbass werewolf.

Before I even realized it the music was playing again and Quil was leaning up stretching. "So, Anna," he said flexing his muscles, "you wanna come over to my house again tonight?"

I heard her huff and she stood up to look at us both. "I only came by last night because my father told me to invite your family to church."

I let the smile go across my face without even trying to stop it. So, that was the errand her dad sent her on. I just looked over at Quil and laughed.

_Nice try motherfucker._

"Embry, I'm going to talk to my father. Will you wait for me outside?"

I just nodded; I was too busy basking in my victory over Quil.

"I'll go with you," Lexi stated following her out, "maybe it will help."

As soon as the girls were out of ear shot I grabbed Quil by the neck and shoved him out of the seat. "You…me…outside…NOW."

He rolled his eyes and got up without hesitation.


	6. THe Art of Getting Over It

Chapter 6: The Art of Getting Over It

"You need to give it up

Had about enough

It's not hard to see

The boy is mine

I'm sorry that you

seem to be confused

He belongs to me

The boy is mine"

The Boy is Mine, by Monica

**(Embry)**

Quil thought he was being funny. In fact, he thought he was being hysterical. I ground my teeth together to keep from spouting out obscenities at him while we walked outside. I waited until we got to his car and turned on him.

"Guys please remember where we are right now," Seth urged from behind me, looking around in circles for anyone who might over hear our conversation. I simply ignored him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Quil?"

"The same thing you are Embry," he laughed with a roll of his eyes. "I'm trying to get laid."

"This isn't joke!"

"That's odd," he smirked. "I'm laughing."

I stepped up to his face before I even knew what I was doing. "Stay away from Anna," I warned.

He lifted a curious brow. "Are you looking for a fight today?"

"I'm serious, Quil. Stay away from her."

He sighed."Come on Em, I haven't had a good tussle since Paul left for the summer. You can do better than a gentle warning."

I just glared at him. I wasn't going to let his dumbass get to me. He leaned forward. "Just let me fuck her," he whispered. "She wants it. Afterwards, I'll give her right back to you."

I slammed him back against his car so hard I heard a dent pop.

"Now you're pissed," he smiled, apparently proud of himself.

"Do you WANT me to kick your ass?"

"I want you to try," he chuckled.

"Stop it, Quil," Seth groaned. "Can't you see he is genuinely upset?"

"If he wants his ass kicked Seth, who am I not to oblige?" I stated through my teeth.

"Tonight," Quil grinned before shifting his eyes away from me.

I knew there was only one thing that would falter his attention like that, and sure enough, Annabelle and Alexis was headed straight in our direction. In pure Quil fashion he added, "Can you just imagine the slutty panties she's wearing under that dress for me."

_Tonight. I will kill him tonight._

"Hey Embry!" my sweet little voice chirped. "My dad said I could go! Well, pending that your Dad backs up our story. Alexis and her cousin are coming too!"

"To what?" Quil asked looking at me as if our entire previous conversation had never happened. He actually looked hurt that he'd been left out of the our obvious plans.

I guess I couldn't _not_ invite the prick. "Bonfire party at my house tomorrow night. You game?" I sighed.

"You know better than to even-" he trailed off staring.

I turned to see what he was looking at and almost busted out laughing. Our little Seth was very obviously staring holes through Alexis's cleavage. I gave him a very non-chalant nudge and he jerked his head around. Quil added in the tilt your eyes up hand gesture.

"Are you coming Seth?" Alexis asked seeming to have been oblivious to the whole incident.

He just nodded. I swore I saw a little drool on his mouth.

"Okay, its settled, everyone be at my house at four."

"Great," Annabelle smiled, "I'll see you tomorrow."

The two girls walked off still chatting away. They were definitely going to be friends. I felt comfort in that even though I'd apparently changed my mind about leaving her alone. I turned my attention back to the reason I couldn't save Anna from myself and shoved him again. "Tonight." I growled playfully. "You better be ready."

"I'll go home and eat my fucking cheerios," he laughed getting in his car.

**_(Later that Night)_**

I was ready for him. Quil was about to receive the worst ass kicking of his life. I heard Seth whimper next to me. "This is happening Seth, get over it."

Seth was not so secretly hoping Quil wouldn't show up tonight. Right on time I felt Quil's connection take hold and knew he was already running at top speed. "Eat your cheerios motherfucker?"

"All damn day asshole."

Seth whimpered again and began backing up. "I miss Sam," he groaned.

At that second Quil broke through the thicket and lunged at me, but I was already gone. "I could hear you coming a mile back. You're not very stealthy to be a wolf," I laughed.

"Must be those fucking virgin instincts of yours," he snapped.

I growled as we circled each other just waiting for the other to make the first move.

"Seriously, can't you guys give this a rest?" Seth pleaded, "I mean I'm a virgin and you don't give me any grief, Quil."

Never taking his eyes off me Quil explained, "Seth you're a virgin by circumstance. All the girls in your class just haven't found their inner slut yet. Give them six more months and you will be swiping V-cards like Donald fucking Trump. This guy though-." He snapped in my direction. "This guy has had panties flying at him like he is some dark skinned Zac Efron and what does he do about it? Nothing. Pussy."

"Fuck you," I growled.

"You know up until I seen that little fantasy in your head last week, I was starting to think you really wanted to," He smirked.

That was it. I went for him, and I be damned he would leave this forest walking up right.

**_(The next morning)_**

I managed to find my way out of bed, but it sucked. All my wounds had already healed but I was still sore. The only consolation prize was the fact that I knew Quil felt a whole lot worse than I did.

_Serves him right. Bastard. _

I couldn't keep the smile off my face just thinking about him limping out of the forest last night, slinging his list of profanities at me.

_Justice. _

I was feeling almost completely better after breakfast and was contemplating taking a nap in preparation for our big party tonight, but I was interrupted. "Whats up asshole?"

In my door way stood Quil who definitely wasn't back at one hundred percent just yet.

"I'm great, how are you feeling?"

"Like shit, thanks to you. My leg still hurts," he whined.

He came over and sat down on the floor next to me. I smiled at him. "Damn straight."

He picked up my controller to my PS3, "turn this damn thing on. I'm determined to beat your ass at something today."

"Please," I snorted, grabbing my controller, "when you finally admit to yourself that I'm just that much better than you, it will make your life a lot easier."

He rolled his eyes and we started beating the shit out of each other. This was classic Embry and Quil. Mortal enemies yesterday, fucking brothers today. That's just how we rolled. I was thoroughly kicking his ass again when Seth slowly drug himself into the room eying us suspiciously. "Buddies again are we?"

"What are you talking about?" Quil asked moving his controller around in awkward angles in a vain hope that it might help him win.

"You two almost killed each other last night, and here you sit like none of that didn't even happen."

Quil looked over at me. "Newbie," I shrugged.

"Newbie," Quil agreed.

Seth was getting annoyed. You could see the crease in his forehead tensing. "So, you're not going to hit on Annabelle anymore?" He questioned.

"Oh no. I'm still going to fuck her," Quil smiled.

"And you're going to die," I added.

With that Quil started beating his controller with his fingers, leaning all the way to the left but it was already over. He laid down on the floor and threw his controller, "Ugh…I give up!"

"You two are fucking weird," Seth groaned.

Both our heads shot around. "Do you kiss your momma with that mouth," I asked, shocked.

"What?" Seth asked confused. "Hypocrite are we?"

"We're older," Quil explained like it was totally obvious. "You're the good brother. Think about was Emily would say."

Seth rolled his eyes. Quil turned over onto his stomach still groaning with what I assumed was sore muscles. " 'm bored as hell. What are we going to do until four? You wont let me screw your little novelty prize, and there aren't any fucking vampires to kill."

"I have a lot to do today," I explained.

Seth cocked an eyebrow, "need some alone time in the woods again?"

Quil busted out laughing raising his hand to Seth for a high five, "now you're getting it! He probably does though. Hell I may need a little alone time if I start picturing her in that little bikini she will wear tonight."

I snorted because I knew something he didn't. "Annabelle wont be in a bikini tonight. So don't get your hopes up."

"And why the hell not? You told her we going swimming right?"

"Yeah and we are going swimming, but Annabelle's cute little ass will be on the beach. The girl can't swim."

I held up my hand before he could even open his mouth. "Don't even think about it."

"Are you going to do it then?"

I sighed. He had no idea how much I wanted to offer Anna swimming lessons. What was I supposed to do though? Offer her lessons and then hope werewolves know how to doggy paddle? He took my silence as his answer. "You would let the girl go on not knowing how to swim, just to keep me away from her?" He asked.

"I'd let her drown to keep you away from her."

He huffed and laid his head down. "I need to get laid."

"If Im not mistaken," Seth piped in, "Didn't you get laid just the other day after your break up or did I see that wrong last night?"

"Yeah, I did. She isn't talking to me right now, though."

I laughed, "SHE isn't talking to YOU?"

"Yeah ass. SHE isn't talking to ME."

"What did you do?" Seth asked curiosity abundant on his face.

"I don't know. She said something about me having my eyes closed the whole time and she didn't like how I screamed ANNA every five minutes."

I threw my controller at his head but he didn't even flinch.

"You're so easy bro," he laughed and I could hear Seth giggling in the background.

_**(Anna)**_

The next morning I tried to keep myself as busy as possible as I waited until time to leave. I rummaged through my closet trying to decide if I wanted to take my bathing suit. I didn't feel like it was a good idea to show off my extreme fright of swimming in front of everyone. I decided to just put my bathing suit in my bag and I could always change if for some reason I lost my mind. I gathered my things and went to find my dad. "I'm leaving," I yelled for him.

I went out to our garage and opened the door and looked at the two vehicles. If I would have had the key to my dad's car, I would have taken it. Taking my own car would only bring on more questions that I was desperately trying to avoid. I sighed and knew there was no way out of it, my father would insist on me driving my own car. Most teenagers would think I had absolutely lost my mind for not wanting to drive a brand new Range Rover. They, however, would not see the same things I saw whenever I looked at it. Like how my mother forgot my sixteenth birthday. She just didn't just forget, it was a month later and I hadn't had one single phone call at all. My dad had finally broke down and called to inform her that she had missed one of the most important birthdays of her daughter's life.

It was only then, due to guilt, that she showed up five days later to bring me my present. I didn't want this car, or anything else from her or her new husband. My father, however, made me accept it, saying he couldn't buy me a car, let alone a car like this. I received a lecture about being grateful and so I drove the damn car. I didn't feel like explaining that lovely little story to my new friends though, even Embry. I got in and drove to Embry's house in hopes that no one would notice the car.


	7. The Art of Making a Move

Chapter 7: The Art of Making a Move

**(Anna) **

I was feeling over whelmed with excitement. My life here was turning out to be so much more than I expected. Since the recent emergence of Alexis in my life, I was starting to feel like this was the place where I truly belonged. Alexis was great, and I could totally understand why Seth had such a crush. She was beyond nice and it took her no time to start filling me in on everything that I needed to know about the guys in LaPush.

Most of it I had already figured out on my own. For instance, to stay the heck away from Quil, and the fact that Embry was incredibly funny and sweet. What I didn't expect was when she added how shocked she was that Embry and I were hanging out. She made it sound like she had never seen Embry with another girl. That couldn't be true though. I knew why I had never dated. It was because my overly protective father who made it his mission to scare boys away before I could even get a second date. Embry didn't have that problem. She must have been mistaken.

Then there was her description of Embry's friends. She told me how the seven of them were inseparable. She thought it was odd that boys in such different age groups had become such close friends. She also noted that when they started hanging out that they all cut their hair in the exact same way. Alexis had a wealth of information and I knew every single piece now. Probably because she never shut up talking the entire time I was with her yesterday.

I didn't care if Embry or his friends were a little bit odd. Embry told me all I needed to know about them just by the look in his eyes when he spoke their names. I saw the grief when he talked about Jacob, the respect when he mentioned Sam, the humor when he talked of Quil. He practically exuded protectiveness at the mention of Seth and admiration of Paul and Jared. They cared for each other and you couldn't ask to be a part of anything more than that. I would ignore any manly bonding ritual. I mean, who cared if they all had the same haircut, it was cute. It reminded me of when I was eight and all my friends decided we would buy the same pink power ranger t-shirt to wear to school.

I was smiling to myself as I prepared to get out of the car. Then I saw Embry's face. He looked completely confused. The car, I reminded myself bitterly.

**(Embry)**

I was completely dumbfounded. Why the hell was Annabelle driving a Range Rover? I know her dad doesn't make that much money as a Pastor in LaPush. I heard her step out and felt her presence next to me but I couldn't take my eyes off the shiny car.

"My mother," she groaned.

_Oh. The gold digger. That makes sense._

I knew from the look on her face to keep my mouth shut, so instead I turned to check her out. Lucky for me, there were no signs of a bathing suit. Just more of those sexy cut off shorts and a faded blue t-shirt with writing. I leaned in to get a closer look: Abbeville Academic Team. "You're a nerd," I accused.

Her mouth dropped open. "There is nothing wrong with being smart!" she snapped.

I started laughing, "What do you do when you go home at night Annabelle? Put on your dark rimmed glasses and read books all night?"

She narrowed her eyes at me, "There is nothing wrong with that either."

It was my turn to look shocked.

_I was right? _

I looked closely at her big, green eyes and sure enough, I could see the line of a contact lens circled around them. "That is really hot," I blurted out, my fantasy compromising my ability to keep my mouth shut.

I immediately look at her for a reaction but her eyes were closed and her face was flushed. She took one hand and put it into the black bag thrown over her shoulder and pulled out a tiny pink case. She opened it and hanging on her finger was a pair of black rimmed glasses. She opened her eyes with pink cheeks still blazing. "My dad doesn't see the point in buying me new ones, when my prescription hasn't changed," she sighed, "and I would die before asking my mom."

"You should wear them," I stated gruffly.

I'd embarrassed her and I wanted to make her feel comfortable around me. I wanted her to know I didn't care about the glasses. None of that mattered to me.

"I would look like a dork," she whispered and shoved the glasses back into her bag.

"No. Not possible." I scooted an inch closer to her. "Take your contacts out," I whispered.

She gave a gentle sigh and pulled out another small case from her bag. I closed my eyes while she took them out. It always freaked me out when people touched their eyes. Then she looked back up at me all squinty eyed with a frown on her face. I stuck my hand down the bag and retreived the glasses took the glasses making sure to touch nothing but the frames. I opened them up and strategically placed them on her face.

The black stuck out like a sore thumb against her pale skin and blonde hair. I couldn't help but smile. She did look like a nerd. A fucking hot nerd that I wanted to kiss so badly it hurt. So, for our own safety, I took three steps back.

"Go ahead, laugh," she insisted pouting her lip out.

_Laugh? Hell, I never wanted her to take those damn things off._

"Apparently I have a thing for nerds," I shrugged.

"Bull shit."

I raised an eyebrow in complete shock. "A dirty mouthed nerd at that. Nice."

She laughed and shook her head. "This conversation is over, where is everyone else?"

"Lexi isn't here yet. The guys are at the beach."

We walked through the thicket to the beach and she helped me spread out all the blankets surrounding our fire pit. Alexis soon arrived with her cousin Teresa, so the guys and I started putting our bonfire together. As I piled the wood into the circle, I kept glancing over at Anna sitting on the blanket, listening intently to Alexis chat away.

_Damn those glasses were cute. _

Unfortunately, Thumper the Humper had noticed them as well. I could just see the perverted little cogs turning in Quil's head. I glared at him, a warning to behave, but he just smirked.

Once the fire was under control, the others ran off to swim. Seth hit the water before Lexi could even take her shirt off. I had to give it to him; it was a smart move. Quil, on the other hand, had every intention of staying on the beach and crashing my alone time with Annabelle. Lucky for me, Teresa was just slutty enough to flirt with him until he agreed to join her.

So, there she set all alone on her little blanket, frowning at the water like it was mocking her. I took a deep breath in, assuring myself I could handle just sitting next to her. I walked over laying down on my back on the opposite side of the blanket. "You don't have to do this," she explained still frowning at the water.

I rolled over on my side so I could look at her. "I want to be here. Besides, if I got up Quil would only take my place."

She gave a tiny grimace which pleased the hell out of me. I knew I still had some making up to do, so I decided to take a risk. I rolled to my stomach, so I could reach her bag that was between us. Without asking, I just put my hand inside of it, assured of what I would find.

"What do you think you're doing?"

I felt it. I pulled the book out of the bag and began inspecting it. "Busted," I smiled.

She glared at me. I started flipping through the pages. "Oh come on, don't even pretend like your interested in that," she laughed.

"I am," I stated never taking my eyes off the book, "I've read this one like five times."

She snorted at me.

"Okay, maybe not," I laughed, "but I would. For you."

I looked up just in time to catch the shy smile that she was so desperately trying to hide. So I continued, "I mean this shit has some fight scenes or blood and guts right?"

She laughed, reaching over to flip the book back to the cover, which read _True Magic _with a picture of two people walking hand in hand into the sunset.

"Ugh," I groaned.

She rolled her eyes, "You're such a boy."

"I'll still read it," I said determined, "Is there a sex scene at least?"

With that she grabbed the book from me. "Maybe," she giggled, "but don't bore yourself. You're off the hook for calling me a nerd."

I beamed at her. She giggled and turned back to the water. There was that frown again.

"I noticed there was a bathing suit in the bag," I stated casually.

She gave me the 'only because you invaded my fucking privacy look.'

"If you want, we could just go walk along the edge. You know, just get your feet in the water," I suggested.

She eyed the soft waves crashing into the beach. "I'm okay here," she sighed.

I sat up trying to figure out exactly how I wanted to word this. "Anna, is it that you can't swim or are you just deathly afraid of water?"

She sighed. "If I admit to both, does that make me a wimp?"

I smiled, "Yes."

It made it her laugh again. I loved that sound. She turned back to the water and frowned again. I wanted to comfort her. I wanted to put my arms around her and tell her it would be okay. I wanted to tell her I would hold her hand the whole time. I would keep her safe.

I couldn't do that and it sucked.

So I decided to stick with my original plan. I needed to focus what I could give her.

_Marshmellows. _

I quickly raided our stockpile of food. I pulled the entire bag out and dropped it in her lap. "This one is all yours," I smiled.

She looked absolutely thrilled. Before I knew it, Anna was on her fifth marshmallow. I thought everything was going just as I hoped, at least until everyone else decided to join us. I reluctantly gave up my seat to Alexis so I could help the guys cook.

**( Anna) **

I was sad to see Embry leave but knew this night wasn't just about hanging out with me. He had friends here too. He looked so amazing. The fire next to him put out a glow around him that just glittered off his dark skin. The only problem was the grimace of his face. I was positive it was due to Quil. Quil was laughing and I was pretty sure it was at him. At that moment Alexis plopped down next to me soaking wet and beaming. "So how was it?" I whispered.

"Amazing," she snickered, "Well at first he was avoiding me like the plague, but I did just like you said and I just went up to him. He came around. He pushed me under twice."

For the life of me I couldn't understand how being pushed under the water was so amazing, but I guess for someone that wasn't terrified it could be a form of flirting.

Before I could even answer a second body plopped down next me, this time sprinkling me with water. I very slowly brushed the wretched stuff off of me. "Why didn't you tell me Seth's friend was so hot," Teresa squeaked.

"He's off limits," Alexis barked at her cousin annoyed.

"NO, you only said Seth and Embry were off limits," she informed her, "besides I don't need your approval."

Teresa stood up, once again spattering me with water, and went over to join the boys around the fire. "Didn't you tell her about Quil?" I asked.

"No, it wouldn't do any good. Lets just say Teresa is Quil's female equivalent."

"Ohh," I said turning around to find her.

Of course she was hanging on to Quil's arm laughing about something. The only funny part was that Quil wasn't laughing back. He looked at the grip she had on his arm with an intense displeasure. It was kind of odd. I thought he would be pleased with all the attention. In order to change the subject I asked about Seth again and Alexis was off and running. I could always count on her to hold up the conversation. The boys finally joined us again, Embry sitting next to me but scooting to the farthest edge of the blanket. I still had no clue why he kept doing that. Was he really that concerned about making me uncomfortable?

The guys ate their food without hesitation. Quil offered me some hot dogs but I turned them down. I was happy with my never ending supply of marshmellows. The sun started to set and I wanted to move closer to the fire but that would have put me right between Quil and Teresa. I had a feeling she wouldn't be too happy about that. So I just tried to tough it out and not sound like a complete wuss.

"Are you cold?" Embry asked.

" Just a little, but it's fine," I told him.

It was fleeting but for one second I saw his hand raise as if he was going to touch me, but he jerked it back down to his side. "Did you not bring her a jacket, Em?" Quil asked.

Embry just looked at him confused. Quil grinned and got up to walk back over to their now small stack of supplies. He came back carrying a grey zip up hoodie. He glanced over at Embry, still smiling, "Amateur, you always bring a jacket."

He stood there holding it out to me. I didn't take it, afraid it would hurt Embry's feelings. Embry was staring Quil dead in the eye with that same annoyed grimace. Then he turned to me. "Take it," he said through his teeth.

"I will be fine really," I assured him.

He softened his voice. "No, really, take it. You're cold. I can see the bumps on your arms."

With that Quil stepped closer, bent down and swung the jacket around my shoulders. I sighed and put my arms through the sleeves. It was warm. Quil was still kneeling in front me smiling. "My clothes look good on you Anna."

"Thanks for the jacket," told him completely ignoring his statement.

He leaned even closer towards me and raised his hand to my glasses. "And those are fucking cute."

Before I could protest he gave me a wink and went back to his spot next to the fire. Teresa seemed to be utterly annoyed by the whole situation. Seth on the other hand had a very determined look on his face and he was inching closer and closer to Alexis. Embry and Quil had caught sight and were now following his every move with intense excitement on their face.

**(Embry)**

The kid was actually going to do it. I could tell by the look on his face. He was going to put the moves on Alexis right here in front us. It made me feel like a complete loser. I couldn't even offer to keep Annabelle warm, and now she sat next to me wearing Quil's jacket. I tried not to stare, to give the kid some privacy, but I just couldn't make myself look away. She finally noticed how close he had gotten and you could see her entire body freeze up. He very cautiously slid one arm around her, "Do you mind?" he tried to whisper.

"No," she squeaked, "you're really warm."

Of course he was warm, he's a werewolf. That just pissed me off even more. If I wasn't screwed up in the head, I could have totally warmed Anna up without the need of Quil's damn jacket. Seth seemed to be having a private conversation with Lexi now, so Quil started up another conversation turning straight to Annabelle. Teresa was irate. Then I heard a tiny little high-pitched beep coming from the inside of Annabelle's bag. She groaned and took out her cell phone and turned the ringer off. "What was that," I asked.

"My reminder, I officially have thirty minutes before my curfew," she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah we should be going too," Alexis said still smiling at Seth.

"Lets go," Teresa said getting up, "this party sucks anyway."

Alexis followed her cousin and stood up. "I'll walk you to your car," Seth told her and followed her into the thicket.

Quil looked over at us and I just glared at him. He groaned and stood up, "Fine, I'll take one for the team, but your cleaning all this up by yourself in the morning."

When we were finally alone, I turned to look at Anna, who was looking nervous. I wanted to tell her to stop, not to worry. I couldn't do a damn thing. I wanted to kiss her. I just couldn't. "I had a nice time," she smiled.

"So did I," I replied searching my brain for anything. Anything that I could offer to show her I wanted her. I didn't have a clue, so I sat there like a totally idiot. Quil was right.

"I have a crush on you," she whispered so low that if I wasn't a werewolf I'm pretty sure I would have missed it.

My head popped up. She was sitting there looking down at her fingers in her lap. She took one hand and pushed her glasses back up her nose, never looking up. "I have a crush on you too," I assured her.

I wanted to tell her everything. I wanted her to know. I needed for her to know why I couldn't show her how I felt. I literally couldn't do that either. Sam had very strategically gave the order to keep our secret after the whole Jacob, Bella fiasco. So I would just stick with the truth. At least the truth I could get out of my mouth. "I really like you," I told her and loved how her eyes lit up. "But I have to warn you. I'm a little odd, definitely different and most of the time extremely weird."

She just smiled at me and shrugged. "Apparently I have a thing for weird."

I couldn't help but smile at her. The urge to touch her was wrenching a whole inside of me. I clinched both of my hands in the blanket.

She gave me a sympathetic look. She stood up grabbing her bag, "walk me to my car?"

"Of course," I said relieved the temptation would soon be over.

I followed her back through the thicket to a waiting Quil and Seth. I noticed her unzipping the jacket, which made my day. "No," Quil stated running up to her.

He took the jacket and zipped it back up, "I can always get it tomorrow. You're not going home cold."

Of course that had been his plan all along. He wanted a reason for him to go see her. "I'll give it to Embry, the next time I see him. Which will be soon right?" she asked.

"Soon," I smiled at her and I loved how Quil's face dropped.

I was taking in the sight of his disappointment when I smelled orange blossoms like they were all around me. I knew my wolf sense had kicked in because the smell was amplified by a hundred. I just didn't know why?

Then I felt it.

Electricity.

It started in my shoulder and went down my arm. For one small second it was gone, then it exploded inside of me. It was taking me and I couldn't do a damn thing about it. I forced my feet to move backwards as the urge made its way down my spine inch by fucking inch.

I was gone.


	8. The Art of Phasing

Chapter 8: The Art of Phasing

**(Embry)**

I phased.

Quil and Seth saw everything and there wasn't a damn thing I could do about it now. I couldn't make myself look up. I knew exactly what would be waiting for me when I did.

Sure enough hovering over me with gaped expressions were my awe struck brothers. Quil held up his hand indicating he needed a minute.

He tried to speak several times only to end up gaping at me in my now dejected state. He took one deep breath in and then released it as calmly as he could manage." I'm going to do a little recap," he said very slowly, "because I don't believe what I just saw."

He loomed over me now, glaring. "Annabelle took her one tiny little finger and very sweetly ran it down your arm. She then turned away and got in her car. While I'm admiring the view, I hear you behind me fucking phasing into a damn WERE WOLF!"

I whimpered and put my head on the ground. I could tell he was just getting started. He bent down to look me in the eye. "I'm only going to ask you this one time, and you better give me the truth," he paused gritting his teeth, " Can you not control your phasing any better than this?"

I whimpered again crouching as close as I could get to the ground.

"Phase back now!" he ordered.

I couldn't though, not just yet. I had completely ripped all my clothes and I had a hard on and no one wanted to see that. When he realized I wasn't going to change he just huffed. "Well then you just sit there and take it."

"I'll go get him some clothes," Seth sighed and turned to go into my house.

Quil was definitely fuming, and fighting his own instinct to change. "You phased because she touched you! Are you kidding me?"

He paced back and forth clenching and unclenching his fists. "She barely grazed your arm and you just phased!."

He continued to pace back and forth. I don't even think he was talking to me anymore. Then he stopped dead still again. I saw one long ripple go through his arms. He turned his head and flexed his jaw. It stopped immediately.

I hated him, because it really just that easy for him.

"You have been letting me rib you all week," he screamed, "tell me Embry, how close to the edge did you let me push you, huh? How close were you to phasing in the parking lot yesterday?"

"He was damn close," Seth said returning with a buddle of clothes, "but he was even closer before church started. I found him shaking."

I threw a growl in his direction for ratting me out. When I turned back Quil was on his knees again, his face inches from my own. "Phase. NOW!" Quil ordered again.

The verbal assault Quil was giving me definitely fixed my hard on, so I concentrated and phased back. I threw on the clothes and took a seat on the bottom step of my porch, defeated, guilty and embarrassed. "You're lucky I don't beat the shit out of you right now. Why didn't you tell me about this?"

"Why do you think?" I stated sarcastically as my glum mood would allow.

"Don't give me that bull shit, Embry. You can hide it from Sam and the others all you want, but I'm more than just your brother. I am supposed to be your best friend! All you had to do was tell me it was this serious. I can't believe this!"

"I'm sorry. I should have told you. Both of you."

"DAMN STRAIGHT," he growled, "I tell you everything. When I lost my virginity and that damn slut laughed at me, I told you and Jake that shit. When I got drunk and made out with that ugly bitch from 5th period, I told you! Why? Because your EMBRY CALL."

"I get it, okay?"

"You better damn well get it. Damn, you're an asshole."

He stood there taking in deep, slow breaths calming himself. "Well then lets have it. Tell me Embry, I'm begging you. Tell me this was a freak accident. Tell me it's really not this bad."

I turned my face away from him." Worse."

He gritted his teeth. "What triggers it? Just girls?"

"Girls, my temper, being sad, you name it and it triggers it. I'm screwed up in the head."

"What triggered it yesterday morning? When Seth found you?"

"I'd made the decision to stop seeing Annabelle. She touch my hand before she got out of my truck Saturday and I almost phased right there with her."

It was like fire lit up in his eyes, and they dilated. Seth was behind him and grabbed him around the waist. "Don't even think about it bro."

He shoved Seth off him. "I can handle my shit."

He turned back to me and growled out each word. "That was really stupid! If knew you couldn't handle this, how could you let yourself get in a vehicle with her?"

I put my hands in my head. He was right. I was a complete selfish bastard.

"Give him a break," Seth whispered, "He cares about her."

That's when I saw it. Sam returning home, and the guys spilling their guts to him. I could see the disappointed look on his face when he put down the order for me to never be near Annabelle again. I leaned up. My hands were wet. It took me a second to realize I was crying. I was crying like a baby. I didn't care, I was out of shame for tonight. I just let myself cry. I deserved to get my heart broken. Annabelle deserved someone better than me. She deserved someone who wouldn't put their own selfish motives before her safety. I was such an asshole.

I just let everything out. All the anger I felt for having such screwed up luck, the sadness over loosing Annabelle and the disappointment for letting down my brothers. I just let it consume my soul. The sobs were coming out as barks and I knew it wasn't long before I would phase again. I just didn't care enough to worry about it. Maybe I would just take a cue from Jacob and stay a wolf for a while. I felt a hand go around my shoulder, pulling me to my feet. "What are you doing," I sobbed.

"We're going into the house, so Seth and I can call our parents and tell them we're spending the night."

"Just go home," I sobbed again pushing him off me.

He squeezed me tighter. "I'm your brother, I don't just go home."

He led me to the door. "You're going to go in your room and lay down. You're not going to think about this anymore. You're going to calm down and go to sleep. Tomorrow we'll figure this all out."

I no longer had the strength to fight him.

**(Anna)**

It's very funny how life works. Last night I came home on top of the world. The boy I liked, liked me back despite all the dorky things about me. Upon my return home, my father's only question was if I had a nice time. Which I think was the first miracle I have ever witnessed. I went to sleep smiling with my heart beating out of my chest.

I awoke this morning to the unrelenting banging on our front door. After throwing on a pair of jeans and a hoodie, I found my father standing at the front door peeking through the hole. I knew that sound all too well. I knew exactly who was on the other side of that door. The wicked witch all the way from the East Coast.

Then my good mood went all to hell. It didn't bother me that much that she showed up unannounced or the fact that she had brought me crap I didn't need again. What pissed me off was the disgusted look she had on her face when she walked in and took a look around our house.

It got really bad. It could easily have been the worst fight I have ever had with my mother. She spat in my face with every ounce of her being. It was in the way she straightened her hair, and the stupid blue contact lenses she wore. Beyond everything, I hated the way she condoned my father for letting me live in this house, like it wasn't good enough. She had no concept on what true happiness involved. She placed every single ounce of her happiness on her possessions. It made me sick.

I managed to keep myself moderately composed up until she threatened my father. When she threatened that she would use her high priced lawyers to take me away from him, I completely lost it. I very nicely asked my father to leave us alone, because what I was about to say was not appropriate and I didn't want him to think less of me. He obliged and gave me a quick hug before he left the room.

For the first time in my life I told my mother every single thought I had about her. I told her how I had lost all respect for her. I told her how repulsive it was that she left my father for some old man's money. Most importantly, I told her I just didn't love her anymore, and I never wanted to see her again.

Of course it was only fair that she told me exactly what she thought of me as well. Apparently, I could be pretty if I just gave a damn. I was also an ungrateful little bitch that was going to end up just as poor and homely as my father.

When the tears came out so did my father. I don't even remember anything after his return into the room. I just know she was gone. I currently sat on the steps of my back porch crying. I didn't really understand why I was crying. If I didn't love her anymore, why did I care what she thought about me. Either way, the crying seemed to help, so I just started let the tears flow.

"Anna," a voice whispered from behind me.

I turned expecting to see Embry, but instead it was Quil wearing the same swimming trunks and red t-shirt as last night. "What are you doing here," I asked trying to wipe the tears from my face.

"My jacket but that's not important right now. Why are you crying?"

"I'm not crying, I'm fine," I said sniffing.

He came over and sat down on the other side of the steps. "You're crying Anna. Please tell me why."

I didn't say anything. I didn't want to talk about it. Hopefully he would be like Embry and just let it go. "I know your mom was here," he stated.

He wasn't going to just let it go. "How do you know that?"

"I watched her leave. I gave you a few minutes before I came in."

Okay, so he knew my mom was here. He should just take the hint that I do not want to talk about it. When I never offered to talk, I guess he just decided he would.

"You don't have to be embarrassed about your mother Anna. If you haven't noticed yet, we all have screwed up families."

I just looked over at him. I knew Embry's mom left him with his dad after their divorce, but that's all I knew. He continued, "Jake's mom was killed in a car crash. Seth's dad died of a heart attack and I assume you already know about Em's mom."

I just nodded. "Those are all tragic. However, I understand what you're going through."

I rolled my eyes.

"Don't believe me," he sighed, "My parents were never married. My mother got pregnant after a one-night stand. He tried to do the right thing and moved in with my mom to help raise me. Except, he wasn't any help at all. He resented the hell out of me. I know this because my very first memory I have of him is him telling me that exact statement. He eventually moved out and my mom would send me to stay with him for the weekends. That definitely cramped his style. When I was thirteen, he left me alone for the entire weekend. He returned just in time Sunday afternoon to take me home. I was furious and decided I would tell him what a crappy father he was."

He looked me dead in the eye, "not a good idea."

I was utterly curious now, seeing how that is exactly what I had done. "What happened?"

He looked down at his hands and then turned around to face me. He pointed to one tiny, single scar above his eye. I had never noticed it before, but it was there. "He beat the shit out of me. Then after that, he preceded to tell me how I ruined his life. That I was the worst thing that had ever happened to him."

His face was calm, but you could see the pain in his eyes and I realized I was seeing the real Quil for the very first time. "That's horrible," I told him and another tear feel down my cheek.

Before I knew it, he was next to me and his finger wiped the tear off my face. "True," he stated, "but I never have to see the bastard again. I say it was worth it."

I took his hand down and he scooted back over. "I'm assuming your mom took it a little better than that?"

"Yeah," I sighed feeling like an idiot.

"But the hurt is the same Anna. Even if you hate them. It hurts."

I just nodded in agreement.

"We are here for you though. All of us. Even the guys you haven't met yet." His hand flexed as if he wanted to reach out to me, but he didn't. "I am here for you."

I gave him a smile. He was trying so hard to cheer me up.

"That's kind of what I came to talk to you about in the first place," he said.

I looked at him confused.

"I want to be your friend. I came to let you know I am officially taking my dog out of the race," he said smiling like he had said something funny.

"Explain?"

"You like Embry and he…well he damn sure likes you. So, I will no longer be hitting on you and was hoping that if I haven't screwed it up enough yet, that maybe we could be friends."

"You …want…to be friends?"

"Yeah and not that your best friend's girlfriend crap either. Actual real friends. I mean face it, we kinda have shit in common."

That was true. Hearing him talk about his father had made me feel better about my own minor situation. This was Quil though and every ounce of my being was telling me not to trust this just friends speech. He sighed, "I can be a good guy, Anna."

I raised an eyebrow.

"I said I can be, I didn't say I have been," he pointed out.

"You're serious about this?"

"Very serious. I need to be a better friend to him than I have been."

"Okay then. We can be friends."

He smiled, "good. I'm looking forward to that. You okay now?"

He was leaning down to look at my eyes but I was staring at a funny strap he had around his leg. He had a elastic band doubled around his leg in the shape of an x. I heard him laugh and he raised his leg to acknowledge it. "Fancy huh? It's a fashion statement. Don't be surprised if you see the other guys wearing it as well. They tend to steal all my great ideas."

I just nodded. I didn't see how that could be a fashion statement. It looked ridiculous. "I need to be getting back," he sighed, "don't want to miss Joe Call's big breakfast buffet."

"You spent the night with Embry?" I asked, "is everything okay?"

"Everything is just fine, nothing for you to worry about. He didn't feel too well after the bonfire last night. I think he ate too many hotdogs. He'll be okay though, he has his brothers with him today. I'm sure you will hear from him soon."

"Okay," I said still slightly confused.

Quil stood up to leave and gave me quick wave. I sat there for a moment and remembered the jacket. I ran into the kitchen and grabbed it off the back of the chair. "Quil, wait! Your jacket," I said trying to hand it to him.

He laughed, "it was never about the jacket, Annabelle. We are friends now, keep it. I don't need it. Trust me."

With that he was out my front door.


	9. The Art of Being a Creep

Chapter 9: The Art of Being a Creep

**( Embry)**

I woke up feeling even gloomier than before I finally fell asleep. I laid in my bed for hours last night, sobbing into my pillow as if I would never be happy again. What made it that much worse was that Quil stayed awake the whole time. I tried to tell his dumb ass to go to sleep, but he didn't move.

I don't remember actually falling asleep. I remember being annoyed at Seth's snoring and then I couldn't stop thinking about Annabelle. Beautiful, nerdy as hell Annabelle. She would never be mine, but for her sake, that's a good thing. That is the only thing that got me through the night. Just knowing that now, because my brothers would keep me away from her, she would be safe. I wiped a tear away again. Damn I had to be dehydrated by now. Where did these stupid things keep coming from?

"WAKE YOUR LAZY ASSES UP!"

I groaned and covered my head with the blanket. "For the last time….GO HOME!"

"Fine be an ass. I'll just eat all your dad's cooking myself."

I immediately raised up to see Quil sitting down in the floor carrying three heaping plates full of bacon, eggs and gravy n' biscuits. Seth was already moving his way over to claim his plate. Quil then shoved in a mouthful of eggs. "You're really missing out bro. Your dad is the best cook ever."

My stomach growled just looking at it. "Give me the damn food," I said angrily moving down to the floor.

Quil smiled and handed me a plate. "If you could be less happy this morning, that would be great. Thanks," I said before taking the first handful of bacon.

"You should be happy too."

I glared at him. Then I looked at him for the first time. He was sweating, and his legs were covered in mud. "Where have you been?"

"Anna….belle's….house," he said chewing his eggs.

"WHAT!?"

"Don't start shitting fur balls just yet. I went over there to call truce. You know, be friends and shit like that," he shrugged trying to play it off.

"You better explain yourself right now. I am in no mood for this today. You know that."

"I just told you. I went over to her house. I told her not to worry about me hitting on her anymore. Now we're going to be all buddy buddy now. She's all yours bro. Throw a party in your pants."

I ground my teeth. Now the dumbass decides he's not going to hit on her. After he knows I can't have her anymore. "You're cruel."

"No, I'm not. You're going to date the girl," he said casually.

"Quil," Seth interrupted, "uhh….you're being a tiny bit counter productive here man."

"No I'm being serious. I have a plan."

I looked at his smug face as he shoved more food in his mouth. "Oh great. Quil has a plan. Well, I guess the world is all smiles and daisies now. No worries, Quil's got a fucking plan."

He looked at me annoyed. "If you don't get out of this piss poor mood your in, I'm not gonna tell you my damn plan."

"I don't think this is a very good idea, Quil," Seth continued in his same concerned voice.

"You haven't even heard the plan yet! Damn, can't a guy get a little respect."

"Yeah, but ask yourself Quil. Would Sam approve of this little plan of yours?"

Quil thought for a second. "Plan A, yes he would approve. Plan B….maybe not so much. So lets hope plan A works or that Sam is having a really good time on his honeymoon."

"Quil, seriously man," I sighed.

"I don't want to hear it. I sat here watching you cry your eyes out over this girl. You're trying my plan. Now eat, we've got shit to do today."

I knew there was no talking him out of this. It was like we were ten years old again and he was convinced that Jake's cat could swim. He wouldn't shut up until we threw the damn cat in the ocean. Lucky never stood a chance. That was going to be me. I was going to be Lucky dead at the bottom of the ocean. I just wondered if Jake would come back and kick his ass again.

I just told myself either way, my life was going to suck. So I sat there eating my eggs.

_~Later that Day~_

"Just so you know, I hate you," I told him.

"It's not the first time," he admitted smiling, "Now concentrate."

I saw Seth raise a hand up, "I just want to know why do we all need to be naked for this?"

Seth was standing about five feet to my left with one hand cupping his balls like we'd never seen them before. The kid, however, made a good point. It sucked standing in the middle of the woods, naked in broad daylight and it just made it that much worse that every time I opened my eyes, I saw their naked asses.

"Ugh," Quil groaned, "I told you. So, if he phases we can phase too. Now lets go!"

"Bro, this is humiliating. You really expect me to stand here and do what? Fuck myself in front of you?"

"He has a point Quil," Seth chimed in, "its creepy."

Quil rolled his eyes. "You can either get a hard on in front of your brothers or stay a virgin for the rest of your life and watch Annabelle be with some other guy."

He then turned to Seth. "And you. You're our brother now. So if your brother needs you to be creepy, you be a fucking creep. We'd do the same shit for you."

I had one flash of Annabelle kissing Quil and sighed. "Could you at least turn around?"

"Gladly," Seth stated and they both turned.

"Okay, now just think about her naked or something and then…"

"I know how to turn myself on dumbass."

"Okay…okay," he laughed.

"And if you could just shut up too. Your voice in my head is not going to help."

He gave me two thumbs up and then put his hands behind him to cover up his ass. "This help too?"

I groaned and turned around. "I hate you."

"Concentrate," he said laughing.

So, here I stood like a complete idiot jacking myself off five feet away from my two best friends.

Seth was right.

This was creepy.

I didn't need to focus on that though. The point was to get myself to the edge and then keep myself from jumping off the cliff. So, I thought about Annabelle. I thought about those damn cut off shorts she insisted on using as a torture device against me. I thought about her smell and how it drives me insane. I thought about her wearing slutty panties under that damn sundress and how it would feel to run my hands up it.

Well, that did the trick. I not only had a raging hard on, but that familiar urge was sliding down my spine. My hands began to shake, and my pupils dilated. "Quil," I barked.

I heard them both turn around and come closer behind me. "Fight bro," Quil urged, "remember all the things I taught you. Funnel the energy. Send it to one specific part of your body, don't let it spread."

It was going to one specific part of my body but by no damn choice of mine. What made it worse was that one specific part fed on that damn energy. The energy and my dick wanted to make love to each other. "I can't….stop it," I groaned trying with every inch of my being to fight it back.

"You can Embry, concentrate. Think about something completely ordinary. Think about something funny. Tell me about it."

I couldn't think right now. If I let my guard down I was gone.

"Tell me damn it," he ordered.

"I don't know," I gasped, "earlier I guess I was thinking about that time you threw Jake's cat in the water and how it was hilarious that he kicked your ass. That was the first time you two had every got in a fight. He loved that damn cat."

"I remember that," he replied very calmly, "who knew cats couldn't swim?"

I smiled and I felt hands begin to steady. "Don't lie. You knew cats couldn't swim. You hated that damn cat ever since it pissed on you the first time you tried to pet it."

Quil laughed, "that's the truth. I mean Lucky? That cat's name should have been Lucifer. Going around pissing on people who were trying to be nice to it. I wouldn't be surprised if Jake wasn't the one who taught it that trick."

I bent down on my knees and put my head in my hands. The urge was almost completely gone. "How do you feel Embry," Seth asked worried.

I took a deep breath in, "I'm going to make it. I just don't see how this is going to help though. It's a thousands times worse when it's her touch. Its like a whole other form of energy."

"Well that's why we are here. Now get up, lets do it again."

Two hours and five failed attempts later I stood there gasping for breath. "I'm done, Quil. I'm done."

"Don't give up. We can do this."

"We aren't doing shit. I am torturing myself for nothing. I haven't been able to control it the last three times and besides my penis is raw."

He sighed, "We could always move on to plan B."

"No..no…no," Seth stated, "you said your self Sam wouldn't approve of Plan B."

"That's exactly why we need to do it now. We have to do it before he gets back. Which could be any day now."

"NO, " Seth stated.

I looked down at my red throbbing penis, which would probably hate me for the rest of my life. "I'm ready to hear Plan B," I sighed.

Quil smiled. "It might be difficult but I think we can pull it off."

**(Anna) **

I was worried about Embry all day. I didn't feel like Quil was telling me the whole truth. I did trust that him and Seth had it under control. I knew behind all the bickering and cheap shots that they loved each other and they would take care of Embry. So, I decided to distract myself. I needed a pick me up. This morning had been absolutely horrifying and even though Quil cheered me up, I still didn't feel quite back to my usual self. Lucky for me, I knew a great remedy for this problem.

Reading.

I dug through the closet for a blanket and took it to the back yard and spread it out in the biggest patch of sunlight I could find. I would engross myself in my book and just forget all my problems for a couple hours or until my sure thing remedy decided to call. I was about four chapters in when I saw Quil come through my backdoor at a gallop. He looked a lot more refreshed than he did this morning. He wore a pair of black gym shorts with a grey t-shirt. I stood up on my blanket. "Two visits in one day? I must be special."

"You are," he smiled, "but that's beside the point. This isn't a visit per se, I'm here more as a messenger boy."

I nodded, "and your message is?"

"Em is sick as hell. Its pretty ugly," he cringed, "he's not going to be able to see you today."

He threw his hands in the air. "HOWEVER, I predict a full recovery by tomorrow. Sooo, he would like to plan a little date with you."

"A date with me? Really? Why didn't he just call me."

"His head is in the toilet, hot dogs every where. Trust me, it's not pretty. So, are you going to say yes or not?"

"Well yeah, of course I'm going to say yes. He is okay, though? Could I come see him?"

"NO, no….that's the last thing a guy would want when they're puking up shit. He'll be fine by tomorrow, I promise. Meet him here in your back yard at dark."

"What? That sounds crazy. Are you telling the truth?"

"I don't lie to my friends," he said annoyed, "its because he's taking you hiking in the woods. Which means you need to dress appropriately. Wear sneakers, jeans…definitely jeans. I need your legs to be completely covered up. Oh and could you wear a long sleeve t-shirt, and absolutely no CLEAVAGE. Because you know, that could be dangerous while hiking."

I just glared at him. "You're giving me a list of things I have to wear on a date with someone else."

He held up his hands again, "I'm just the messenger boy."

"Okay fine. Tell him I will be here waiting for him. Dressed appropriately."

"Perfect," he said sitting down on my blanket, "So whatcha doing Buuudy?"

I looked at him suspiciously. "I thought this wasn't a visit per se."

"I delivered my message, now I want to hang out with my friend. Trust me, I've had a bad day. I seen shit that guys just shouldn't see."

I plopped back down on my blanket. "What did Embry have to say about this friend business?"

He rolled his eyes. "Fucking thrilled. Now stop worrying about him. This is my time and by the way you never answered my question."

I sighed, "I was just reading."

He cocked his head sideways, "without the nerdy fuck me glasses?"

I glared at him again. "What?" he laughed, "the old Quil would have asked you to put on the nerdy fuck me glasses."

I rolled my eyes. He grabbed my book. Why were guys so interested in what I read. "Are there any sex scenes in this thing?"

"You boys are all alike," I stated.

He laughed, "I could have told you that. Really though, what chapter is it in? I know you've got that shit memorized."

"I do not!"

"Come on, I've had too much penis in my life lately."

"Then why don't you go visit one of your little girlfriends, or have all of them figured your little game out by now?"

"That hurt, but since you're my new friend I will let it slide. If you really want to know, I'm not currently having sex."

"That's obvious."

"NO," he said annoyed, "I MEAN currently as in not gonna have it anytime in the near future."

Now this I definitely did not believe. He saw the look on my face. "I'm being serious."

"If you're truly being serious about being friends, you should know I have a tendency to kick liars in the nuts."

"Okay, let me rephrase. I am going to TRY to not have sex and that's the damn truth."

"You won't make it a week."

He smiled. "You want to bet?"

"What are the terms?"

You could tell he was really thinking this over thoroughly. It was probably a great effort to him to think of something that wasn't perverted. "Just because I'm so confident I'll make it really interesting. If I don't have sex for four weeks from today, which just so happens to be my Birthday, then you have to tell me something that no one else knows. You can't tell anyone else that secret. I have to be the only one that will ever know."

"Okay that was a whole lot less risqué than I was expecting from you, so yeah I can handle that. What do I get when I win?"

"The same. I'll tell you a secret I have managed to keep from everyone and let me tell you. That shits hard."

"How will I know that you won't just hide it."

"For one, I'm afraid to lie to you now, and two, Embry knows everything I do."

"Deal."

He smiled getting ready to say something else when his phone beeped. He opened it up and read a text message. "Apparently I'm taking too long," he laughed, "it would really help me out if you told Embry how nice I played today. He will believe you."

I nodded. "See ya later Buddy," I yelled as he disappeared into my house.

I sighed laying back down with my book and turning to chapter eleven. Okay, so maybe I had it memorized, but I didn't care. I couldn't stop smiling. Tomorrow I would have my first official date with Embry Call.


	10. The Art of Risk Taking

Chapter 10: The Art of Risk Taking

**(Embry)**

I stood there in the shadows of the woods watching her. She sat on the edge of the steps waiting for me. Even in jeans and an old shirt she took my breath away. She had an annoyed look on her face as she fiddled with her hair. Apparently, one of her unruly curls wasn't cooperating. I so wanted to touch that damn curl. I wanted to take it and pull it, watching it resist and beg to return to his natural state of being. She would hate me for doing it. I think she has some built up aggression against her curls for some reason. She always glares at them like little misbehaving children. I felt Quil's presence by my side. I was pretty surprised that there wasn't one single perverted thought going on his head. He was dead focused on his plan.

"I can't go through with this Quil, its wrong," I said turning to look at him, "I refuse to risk her safety for my own pleasure. She means too much to me."

"Its because she means that much, that we have to do this. You think she hasn't noticed the way you avoid her touch. If we succeed tonight, it will buy you enough time for us to figure out a better plan A."

I sighed, "look at her Quil. She is completely clueless. Do you think if she knew what I was risking, that she would hate me for it?"

He studied her for a moment, "I've seen the way she looks at you. No girl has ever looked at me that way. Besides she is a tough chick, I totally think she can handle a werewolf."

I looked at him devastated, "but in the end Quil, this can never work. Sam will never allow me to tell her. You know the rules, only Imprinted girls can know our secret. I mean what's the point in any of us dating?"

"Because not all of us are going to imprint. He will eventually have to break that rule, and I don't see why we can't break it for Annabelle. Come on, your thinking too much about this."

I sighed and turned back to Annabelle. She was smiling now having conquered her defiant curl. She now sat with her legs in front of her wiggling her feet looking up at the darkening sky smiling. " I want to kiss her."

"It will work," he promised.

"Go over it one more time," I said giving in.

I was so weak when it came to her.

"Okay, you're going to lead her into the woods to our designated spot where Seth and I will be waiting. You can talk or do whatever you want but keep your distance. Don't do anything, or think anything that will affect you. When your ready, make sure you take the flashlight away from her so she can't see anything. Then you give us the signal, which is telling her that you want to kiss her. She will of course agree, but tell her to stay still. According to your previous experiences when you kiss her, you will feel the urge, so don't hold the kiss for very long, but prepare yourself. The biggest jolt will most likely occur once you remove your lips. Just get away from her as quickly as possible and just let your self phase. Seth and I will be right there with you, with your new set of clothes. You'll phase back, put on the clothes and take her home."

"This is wrong," I tried to tell myself.

"Shut up. It's dark, go to her," Quil whispered, "she's waiting."

I took a deep breath and phased. I grabbed my clothes and threw them on. I took one look back at the big chocolate brown wolf standing behind me and stepped out in the open. She noticed me immediately and gave me the biggest smile that just broke my heart. "Embry," she yelled getting up and running to me, "are you okay? Are you feeling better?"

Quil's stupid alibi. He couldn't think of anything better than me puking my guts up. I smiled at her reassuringly, "I'm fine Anna, I feel great today."

She smiled letting out a breath like she had been worrying about me all day. Then she looked at me and grimaced. "Your wearing shorts," she stated curtly.

I looked down at my gym shorts, "Yeah?"

"Why do you get to wear shorts and not me? You know, it is Summer time."

Quil again.

It was his big idea to make sure she didn't wear cut off shorts that I want to jizz in my pants over. I have to admit it was a good idea. "I know," I explained trying to look as sympathetic as possible, "I didn't want the briars to prick you. I'm used to it by now."

She considered my answer and nodded. "Where are you taking me?"

I smiled, "it's a surprise."

"How many surprises can there be in the forest?"

I laughed and threw her my flash light, "you're leading."

I held my hand out and pointed her in the right direction. She flipped the light on and started walking. "Just go straight."

She nodded again and began maneuvering her way through the forest. I stayed three feet behind her, making a conscious effort not to look at her ass. "So you won't tell me where we are going, would you at least tell me what we are going to do once we get there?"

"Not a chance."

"What will you tell me," she pouted.

I thought for a second, "I missed the hell out of you yesterday."

I heard her giggle, "that reminds me, I am supposed to tell you how nice and non-perverted Quil is being."

I snorted, "I still don't trust the prick and you shouldn't either."

"No worries," she laughed.

Then she stopped with her arm around a small tree and looked back at me. "I missed the hell out of you too."

I'm sure I looked goofy as hell because she laughed and started walking again. "Can I ask you a question, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

Well now I curious. "Go for it."

"Well, Alexis said that she had never heard of you dating anyone. I was just wondering if that was true."

Alexis had noticed it. Now, that I wasn't expecting. "Yes, that is true," I told her, "but I have a feeling there is a second part to this question."

She looked over her shoulder and smiled. That meant yes. I had no clue how to explain this to her. "You know how I told you that I am kinda weird," I began.

"Yes."

"Well I've been kind of self conscious about it, and until you came along, it hasn't been worth it to me to get over it."

She was processing my answer. I could tell because she was exceptionally quiet. Then she sighed a small hmmm sound. "Annabelle, would you like to add a third part to your question?"

"Do you mind?" she chirped.

"You can ask me anything you want," I stated knowing that was true but some things I just wouldn't be able to answer.

"Does that mean…I mean have you….," she stuttered.

"Annabelle."

She turned around and turned the light right at my chest. "Annabelle, I've never kissed anyone before," I whispered.

She smiled and bit her lip. "Neither have I."

She turned back around and continued walking. I took in a deep breath, "so does knowing that make you feel better?"

She giggled, "Yeah it does. It's just hard for me to believe though. I mean, I guess I just don't understand this whole you being weird thing just yet. You don't seem that weird to me."

"The nights not over yet," I laughed knowing that was the damn truth, "good news is we are here."

"Where," she asked confused.

"You're standing on it," I laughed.

She pointed her flashlight down, shining the light on the grey patchwork blanket beneath her feet. "Oh," she laughed, "wow its really dark out here."

We both took a seat as she moved the flashlight around inspecting the area. "So what's so special about this place?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to make sure we could be alone."

She smiled and sat the light between us so we could see each other. She didn't understand that my vision was perfect either way. I leaned back on one arm and just fucking enjoyed the view. I just loved sitting here; being in the same place she was just made my day. "So tell me what I missed yesterday."

She told me about her mom coming to visit and how she was a total bitch. I didn't like her mother. I didn't like anyone who made her cry. Then she asked about my mother and I told her everything I remembered. I told her how she had gotten remarried and I had two little sisters. She calls every now and then to just catch up. We aren't close or anything but we were civil to each other. I broke down and asked her about her fear of the water. To my surprise she actually had a good excuse. Apparently, she fell into the lake behind her house when she was five and almost drowned.

That would definitely do the trick. That intrigued me to asked more about her life before she came here and she told me all about her friends back home. She had two best friends that she obviously missed. Her little lip turned into an almost pout when she talked about them. It was cute. She asked about my other brothers that she hadn't met and I told her as much as I could about them. She laughed that amazing laugh when I told her stories about growing up with Jake and Quil. She was still giggling when she accidentally let out a small yawn. I loved talking to her, but it was getting late. I took one last deep breath in and told my brain to concentrate. I glanced down at my dick. I didn't threaten it this time. This time I begged it.

_Please just don't let me her hurt. _

She noticed my sudden silence and was studying my face.

"You look very serious right now," she giggled.

"I know," I whispered and put my hand around the flashlight.

I flipped it off and threw it behind me. I could see her pupils widen, attempting to take in as much light as possible. "Why did you do that," she asked blinking her eyes.

"Because I want to kiss you," I whispered started to have a panic attack.

"Oh," she said looking down.

"Do you not want me to?"

"No, I mean, yes I do. I would …," she took in a deep breath, "I want to kiss you too."

I could hear her heart beating. It was getting faster by the second. Her breath was coming out in small sharp spurts. I smiled at her even though she couldn't see me, "I'm nervous too, Anna."

"Is it that noticeable?"

"A little," I whispered scooting closer, "its cute as hell though."

She smiled and her pupils widen again. "I can't see you."

I knew that, and was thrilled about it. She was looking me dead in the face and had no idea. "Its okay, just stay really still. I will come to you."

"Okay," she squeaked.

I tried to calm myself as much as possible. I tried not to think about what I was getting ready to do. I scooted closer one last time. I was inches away from her now. "Don't move an inch," I warned her.

She didn't. She stayed perfectly still. The sound of her heartbeat was pounding in my head. I leaned my face into hers. I was so close I felt her breath on my face. I stayed there for a second, just feeling her breath against my cheek. "Ready?"

"Yes," she whispered and her eyes closed.

I let out the breath I was holding and I saw the smile go across her face as she felt it. She licked her lips and let out a small sigh. I tensed every muscle in my body, preparing for the worse to happen. I clenched my eyes shut and leaned in.

From behind me came a growl. It wasn't loud, but I sure as hell heard it. It had made my heart almost come out of my chest. I pulled back. I listened closely cursing Quil to hell. I would kick his ass for this. This was his idea in the first place. Then I heard a second growl.

"Embry?" Her eyes were opened wide and she had a worried looked on her face. "Embry," she said again, "did I do something wrong?"

Quil was going to die. "No sweetie, you didn't do anything wrong. It's me, just give me a second."

I turned around and focused my eyes into the dark. I wanted him to see the hate in my eyes, so he would know what was coming for him later. Fucking death. I spotted him. Standing in the shadows about fifty feet behind me was a wolf. I narrowed my eyes in closer, except it wasn't my chocolate colored best friend. Instead standing there with teeth bared, growling was a large, solid black wolf.

The fucking Alpha.


	11. The Art of Kissing

Chapter 11: The Art of Kissing

**(Embry)**

I was frozen. It was like one of those weird moments when your brain disconnects from your body, and your muscles loose all ability to function. I was stuck there knowing what was happening, but without the ability to do a damn thing about it. The alpha was staring me dead in the eye, and he was pissed. Quil and Seth were nowhere in sight, which meant one thing. Sam had came home looking for us, probably still basking in his honeymoon euphoria. Then as soon as he phased, he heard every single thought in my brother's minds. They would have been so focused that they never stood a chance.

So, Sam knew everything. He knew I had been hiding my inability to control myself and that I had been putting Annabelle in constant danger, time and time again. Because this was Sam, and I having felt and known his guilt and shame for hurting Emily, he would consider this the worst kind of treason. The black wolf continued to bare its teeth at me.

"I have to do this Sam, for both of us," I mouthed toward him. The black wolf leaped forward a step and snapped his teeth. He apparently disagreed. "Embry," came a sweet whisper from behind me. Her voice filled with just that tiniest bit of sadness whispering my name released me from my confines, and I knew exactly what I was going to do. "Sorry," I whispered to the wolf and turned back to the beautiful angel behind me. I leaned back to my original position, inches from her face. "I'm right here baby."

I tensed every muscle and without thinking twice took the plunge. My lips crashed into hers, with an urgency I never knew existed. They were soft and cool against my own, and full of electricity. The initial jolt almost made me jerk away, but I knew that would only makes things worse. So, I just let the urge seep down my spine because I knew this part I would handle. She sighed into my mouth, letting her lips part, pushing them closer to my own. I gripped both my hands in the blanket beneath me. If I was going to screw Sam over, then I might as well do it thoroughly.

I parted my own lips letting my tongue taste hers. She tasted just like strawberries. Then I felt her warm tongue against mine and my whole body jerked as the electricity went straight to my cock. I loved the dark because I knew my silk shorts were not leaving anything to the imagination right now. I could hear the wolf growling behind me. Sorry Sam, nothing you could do would make me regret this. I sighed into her mouth letting her know just how much I loved it. She took in one sharp breath of air and opened her mouth leading me with her tongue. My arms began to tremble and I knew I couldn't handle much more of this. I pulled back a little taking her bottom lip between my own and sucked on it gently. I tried to physically and mentally prepare myself for the shock of the release. I pushed back to her letting out a frustrated groan. I wanted her to know I didn't want to stop, I just had to. I shifted my legs, positioning myself for the best possible escape.

I gave her tongue one last touch and jerked away running at full speed. I made it a grand total of three feet before the jolt brought me to my knees. The electricity surged through my system like an avalanche taking down every portion of my will power as it went. I shoved myself off the ground stumbling and I phased mid step about 6 feet away from her.

I lay on the ground looking up at her. She had stood up in alarm squinting in the darkness, "Embry? Embry!" she yelled louder, "what happened, where are you?"

Before I could even raise my head a pair of razor sharp teeth clamped around my neck. "Listen," Sam growled with his alpha tenor in full effect, "you will phase back and take her home NOW. You will not touch her again. You will come straight back in the woods to me. Don't make me come out after you."

"Yes, " I agreed, because I had no other choice.

He let go and I got up. It took every ounce of my remaining energy to concentrate to phase back that quickly. "Annabelle, I'm right here, don't worry," I gasped trying to throw on my new set of clothes.

"What happened," she yelled, "I heard a loud noise."

"Uhh, yeah. That was my dumb ass falling. I, uhh was looking for the flash light," I mumbled.

"That didn't sound like falling," she whispered, "and the flash light is right here."

I watched as she stepped forward and retrieved the flashlight from the ground turning it on and pointing it in my direction. I was immediately aware that I still had a raging hard on and spun around before the light hit me. Damn wolf reflexes were good for something at least. "Anna, sweetie, that light is really bright."

"Oh," she said dropping the light to the ground, "sorry."

"That's okay," I panted trying to calm myself down.

I glanced down at the blanket and she wasn't standing on it, so I bent down and grabbed it. I rolled it up in a ball and held it over myself. Maybe it was a little obvious, but I didn't care. I had very high hopes that Annabelle was just that innocent. A loud beeping noise came from her pocket making us both jump. "Shit," I said holding my hand over my heart.

"My reminder again," she apologized, "I have to make sure I get home on time. I don't want my Dad to have a reason for not letting us hang out."

I bit my lip. I knew for a fact it wasn't going to be her dad who didn't let us hang out anymore. I couldn't let myself get over whelmed with that emotion right now, so I had to just suck it up. Besides, I wanted to enjoy every last second with her. "I don't want that either," I sighed, "I guess we should get going."

I pointed her in the right direction, still holding fast to my make shift erection deflector. She started walking and I took my usual stance a couple feet behind her. She paused and without turning around she whispered very softly, "Embry, is what just happened one of those things that makes you weird?"

I closed my eyes and sighed. I could hear the low footsteps of Sam in the distance. "Yes," I whispered back.

"Okay," she started walking again.

I could have cried. She was perfect. I had just acted like the biggest weirdo on the face of earth, and then openly admitted to it, and she was just okay with it. She began humming a song as she led us on. I couldn't make out what it was, but I knew it was happy. Despite all my flaws, all my secrets, I made her happy. Why did this all have to be so complicated. Why did I have to be this way? She was all I could ever ask for and damn she could kiss. I had almost forgot about it with Sam and all his damn orders. I had just got my first kiss and it was with the girl of my dreams. What made it even more un-fucking believable is that she kissed me back. She liked it too. I know I don't have anything to compare it to, but I figured that due to the fact that I still had an erection after having my life threatened would back up my feeling that it was amazing.

She broke through the tree line into her back yard still humming her song. I followed her up to her porch, where she turned around on her bottom step. "You know, I could ask my dad if maybe you could come in for a little while," she smiled.

I gritted my teeth. Why couldn't I just say yes? I glanced back at the woods and knew that a pissed off werewolf was waiting on me, and that was a pretty damn good reason. "I can't Anna. I would love to, but right now, I just can't."

"Oh, okay," she said disappointment evident on her face.

I stepped closer, "I need to try and explain something to you really quick because I don't have that much time. It's not going to be easy, and I'm just going to confuse you even more and make myself out to be a bigger weirdo than I already am."

She just nodded looking very serious.

"I may not be able to see you for a while after tonight."

Her face fell and she looked like she was about to say something, but changed her mind. She finally spoke asking, "Exactly how long is a while?"

"I don't know, but I'll figure something out, I promise. Just know that I will be thinking about you the whole time, okay? If for some reason you see me, and I can't talk to you. That doesn't mean shit, so don't worry about it. I like you and only you. No matter how screwed up I may act, don't let anything convince you otherwise. You understand?"

She didn't do anything but stand there, looking at me. "Tell me you will understand, that you will wait for me," I pleaded this time.

She nodded her head and I saw her lip begin to tremble. My heart sank and I began to panic. "No, no, no, you're not allowed to cry," I begged.

She didn't listen. One small single tear fell down her cheek. I glared back at the woods hating Sam Uley with every inch of my soul. "Anna please, I can't bare to see you cry because of me."

"I just don't understand why and I will miss you," she whispered trying desperately to hold back her emotions.

I felt like shit. "I know and I wish I could explain so that all this would make sense but I can't. All I can do is ask you, to beg you to trust me on this."

She looked at me examining my face and finally nodded very slowly. "I trust you, but Embry what ever this is, I would help you bare the burden if you would let me."

"I know you would, but this is my burden. I will figure something out. I will make this work for us. I'm crazy about you Anna."

"I'm pretty crazy about you, if you couldn't tell," she said smiling wiping tears from her eyes.

"I have to go now, but just remember what I said okay?"

"Okay and I will be thinking about you, too."

I smiled and began backing away. I had to make myself go. For one, if I didn't go now, I would never be able to make myself leave. Secondly, Sam would just come and get me and that shit wouldn't be pretty. As I backed away more little tears began trickling down her face. "Anna," I whispered dropping the blanket in front of me. She looked at my face waiting for me to continue. I bit my lip and looked down at my still obvious erection. Her eyes followed mine down and I knew the instant she comprehended it because those little innocent green eyes widened. "Anna," I continued, "that kiss, fucking rocked my world."

She stifled a giggle, "it was pretty damn good, wasn't it?"

"Obviously," I smiled embarrassed as hell.

She giggled again and it made it all worth it. "Goodnight Em, I hope to see you soon."

"Soon," I said and blew her a kiss.

I turned and ran for the woods. I wouldn't let her see me cry. I wanted that last memory to be her smiling at me. I needed that memory. Once in the safety of the woods, I let the tears come. Annabelle Wright had officially turned me into a romantic crybaby and the worse part was, I fucking loved it. Unfortunately, reality hit me as soon I as phased back. I say hit me in the most literal sense because Sam's teeth were at my neck again. "Shit Sam," I growled, "I'm not going anywhere."

"That's for damn sure," he growled, "now show me every memory, and for your own sake, I wouldn't leave anything out."

I sighed, "Could you at least let me go?"

He released me and stood back. I groaned which elicited a smart-ass snap at my face from Sam. So, I just laid down on the ground and started from the beginning. Sam was a rock. He didn't move the entire time. The only change in his composure that I noticed was his eyes narrowed at me when I remembered the time I almost phased in my truck with Annabelle. Once I was sure I had gave him every single piece of information, I just stayed still, waiting. I waited for the vengeful wrath of the alpha, but it didn't come. Instead he just glared at me. It was like he was so pissed at me he couldn't even talk. I sat there for what felt like an hour before he finally spoke to me again. "Go to my house. I will let your father know your staying the night. You will find your two accomplices already there. I will be there soon after you. I expect the three of you to be waiting for me."

"Okay," I said very slowly, "Is that all?"

I was so confused. Where was the wrath? Where was the order to stay away from Annabelle for the rest of my life?

"Oh, it will come," he growled reading my thoughts, "but I need time to calm myself down or I will do something I regret. So I'd suggest, you go to my house."

I followed my order and began running at top speed. I made it to Sam's house in just a matter of minutes. I threw my clothes back on and went inside. Sitting on the couch in the living room were my two accomplices. Both sat there with their heads in their hands, and when they heard my entrance they jumped. "Don't worry, Sam's not with me," I said walking over and taking a seat next to Quil.

"Embry!" Quil squealed throwing his arms around me, "I thought he was going to kill you man."

I looked at him like he was crazy and pushed him off me. "No joke," he continued, "that guy is pissed. All he kept thinking about was Emily. When he saw you sitting with Annabelle and realized you were putting her in danger, it was like he relived the accident with Emily all over again. Then he fucking snapped."

"He is pissed, but I'm fine right now. He's calming down before he deals with us," I explained leaning my head back against the couch, "and I'm sure I will never get to talk to her again."

"I'm so sorry, bro."

"Me too," Seth agreed, "I thought it was a horrible idea and it would never work, but I never wanted this to happen."

I raised an eyebrow at him, "oh, it worked."

They both looked at me confused. "Quil's little fucked up plan. It acutally worked."

"Wait. How do you know that? I mean Sam was there."

"I didn't care. I did it anyway."

Their mouths dropped open. Seth ran his eyes over me one last time. "And you're still alive? That's a miracle."

Before I could I even respond the big stupid smile on Quil's face distracted me. He grabbed my arm and started shaking me. "You mean you finally gnawed off your damn chastity belt and got your first kiss? YES! I told you! I fucking told you it would work!"

I tried to stop him and push him off me, but he wasn't having it. He eventually pulled me into a hug. "I'm so proud of you. Shit, I don't care how much we get punished now. It will have been worth it."

I just shook my head at him.

"So, dish man. How was it?" He prodded.

"This really isn't the time," I told him looking at the still worried look on Seth's face.

"This is the perfect time. Sam is about to walk through that door and lay down the law on us. We all know that. So, let us get some kind of enjoyment out of this whole ordeal."

"Yeah man, lets hear it," Seth agreed.

"What do you think? It was amazing. All I want to do right now is close my eyes and relive every second of it and pretend all this werewolf bullshit doesn't exist."

Seth sighed, "but we do exist, Em. Its time that you break down and face it."

I gritted my teeth, about to tell the little punk that he had no clue about what I go through when the door opened. We all three jerked our selves straight and began having minor panic attacks. He walked in wearing a pair of muddy jeans and a black shirt. He just stood there assessing us for a long moment before walking over and taking a seat in front of us. He ran his fingers through his hair and let out a frustrated sigh. I'm going to make this short and sweet tonight, because I just don't have the patience for this right now," he growled.

He turned to Seth first. "You need to stop letting these two influence you. You KNEW this was wrong, but you let them talk you into it anyway. If she would have gotten hurt, it would have been just as much your fault. You think you can live with that? Could you live with her death on your conscious?"

Seth dropped his head down. I officially felt like shit for involving him in this now. Then Sam turned to Quil. "Why am I not surprised that you were involved? Leaving you without supervision….I mean I must have lost my mind. You put your brother and an innocent girl in danger. You say you care about them? How about you start fucking showing it for once."

Then he turned to me. "Where do I begin Embry? Huh? Do I start with the fact that you hid your lack of self control from all of your brothers, or the fact that you fully knowing put a girl you claim to care about in danger not just once…but over and OVER again!"

I winced. "I do care about her."

He looked me dead in the eye. "No you don't. If you did you would have stayed away."

I stood up. "Don't tell me how I feel about her."

"Embry," Quil whispered grabbing my leg trying to pull me back down, but it was too late, Sam had stood up.

"You don't care about her. Go upstairs and look Emily in the eye and try to tell me you care about her."

I stood there fuming with my hands shaking. Sam finally broke my gaze and rolled his eyes. "I've seen it in your thoughts Embry. You knew what you were doing was wrong. You were just too weak. So, I will make it real easy for you. For all of you."

He looked at each of us and changed his tone, "Embry Call, Quil Ateara, Seth Clearwater…. You will no longer talk to Annabelle Wright in no form or fashion. You will not call her, text her, or fucking write her. You will not go near her and put her in danger anymore. You will obey this order."

I closed my eyes and I could feel my knees weakened under the weight of his order. I clenched my eyes tighter trying to somehow find the power within myself to ignore the order, but I just couldn't. He continued relentlessly, "and just to keep your minds off of it, starting tomorrow morning the three of you will be running double shifts for the indefinite future."

He stood there moment just looking at us as we all three nodded our heads in agreement like the little bitches we were. He sighed, running his hands through his hair again relaxing, "now go to bed, we will discuss further punishment in the morning."

We all shuffled our way to the spare bedroom at the back of the house. We had spent countless nights in this house. This house was my second home, but tonight it felt like a jail. Once inside the room Quil put his hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry, Em."

I ignored him. I walked over to the window and started jerking it open inch by inch. "What are you doing," Seth asked.

I jerked one last time sliding the window all the way open. "What does it look like? A fucking prison break."


	12. The Art of Loop Holes

Chapter 12: The Art of Loop Holes

**(Embry)**

Sam had gone too far this time. I expected that he would order me never to see her again, and I had prepared myself for that. I wasn't prepared for him to try and tell me how I felt about her, like he knew anything about it. Yes, I know I didn't imprint on Annabelle, but that doesn't mean shit. Then all that crap about if I really cared I would have stayed away. I do care! It's because I care so much that I can't stay away. When you care for someone you don't just leave her, you stay and try to work out whatever it is that's messing things up. So, I was pissed as hell when Sam finally sent us to bed for the night.

I wasn't going to bed.

I was going to Annabelle.

I knew I was going to be limited in what I could actually do because of the order Sam set. There would be no way around the whole talking thing. I also couldn't go close enough to put her in danger, which meant I was stuck not talking to her from a distance.

I didn't care though; I just wanted to see the light on in her room. Seth, being our golden child, was officially mad at me for sneaking out. It was only when I promised to return that he promised he wouldn't rat me out to Sam. Quil was a true brother though, as soon as I said I was leaving, he was pushing me out the damn window.

I ran as fast I could to Anna's house. I stayed in wolf form because it allowed me better vision and senses. I was hoping to be able to hear her voice through the walls of her house. I stood in the darkness peering up at her window.

Just my luck, the light was already off. She was probably already asleep. I closed my eyes focusing in hopes I could hear her breathing. I heard it in the distance, completely calm and smooth. It was much closer than I expected. Then I heard a quiet humming sound. She was humming the same song from earlier tonight, except this time it wasn't as happy. I opened my eyes knowing the sound wasn't coming from her room. I got up and searched until I found her sitting very quietly on her back porch.

She sat there so still that I hadn't even picked up on her presence. I moved a little closer so I could see her better. She had put her hair up and changed into a pair of cotton shorts and tank top. She was sitting crossed-leg in the swing with something in her lap. I continued to maneuver around the edge of the tree line to get the best view.

It was a bag of Reeses pieces.

It wasn't a small bag either, it was one of those pound bags. She shoved her hand inside, removing another hand full. I had learned enough about girls growing up with Jake's sisters to know that girls ate candy like that when they were really happy or really sad. I was utterly curious as to which one Annabelle was at the moment. I continued watching as she shoved them in her mouth, still humming her little song. I couldn't keep myself from laughing. My girl was a complete chocolate addict. I suddenly jumped because Annabelle's head shot over in my direction. I freaked out and started searching around trying to find what she could have heard, and then I realized it was me.

**(Anna)**

Frustrated was not the word I was looking for, but it was the only one I could think of at the moment to describe my extreme array of emotions.

Embry kissed me!

That had been his plan all along. It made me laugh inside knowing that he had put the whole night together just so he could kiss me. It was so incredibly cute. Then there was the kiss itself. I couldn't remember how many kisses I'd watched on movies or read about in books, but they had nothing on actually experiencing it for the first time. Especially getting to experience it with a guy who went through that much trouble just for you.

I closed my eyes and let myself bask in the memory of it. His lips were so hot against my own, like he was full of heat. Then there was the way he had licked my lips with his tongue. It had given me butterflies in places that I didn't think butterflies were allowed to go. I was so upset when he pulled away. I could tell he didn't want to, but he did it anyway. Then he was gone. I couldn't see a damn thing, but I couldn't feel his presence in front of me anymore. That's when everything had turned weird. I was beginning to think he had made all that crap up about being different.

I had heard a noise. I had no clue what it was, but it definitely wasn't the sound of him falling down like he claimed. I wouldn't push the issue though, because whatever it was I knew he didn't want to talk about it. Then it got worse. Everything was great, and then out the blue he doesn't think he can come see me for a while. At first I thought it was me. Maybe he didn't think the kiss was as good as I did and this was his way of letting me go even though he was assuring me it wasn't. I didn't really have experience with relationships, so I didn't know if this was some stupid tactic guys used to break up with girls so their feelings wouldn't get hurt. It was the look in his eyes when he asked me to trust him that did it. That look was real. I knew he meant it, and that he had a good reason. I looked over at my huge bag of Reeses pieces. At least I was going to pretend that it was real.

I was feeling pretty crappy about the whole situation. I hope I didn't scare him by getting so upset about not being able to see him for a few days. I mean most guys would be running for the hills over something like that. Then as I watched him leave, without knowing when I would get to see him again, he did the most unusual thing. He dropped his blanket. At first I had no idea what was going on, until I followed his gaze down. It took me a second to realize exactly what I was looking at. I mean I had never seen a guy who was turned on before, and Embry was definitely turned on. The oddest part wasn't that I was blatantly staring at his erection, but that I was the reason for it. I chuckled to myself again and leaned back in my swing.

I was trying so hard to figure out exactly what I was feeling right now. I was on this emotional high from kissing him, but then there was this extreme emotional low from not knowing when I would ever see him again. It was really screwing with my head. I stuck my hand in my bag of candy and stuffed my face full. I decided to just go with the flow. Embry promised he would figure it out and he would see me soon. I would trust him. So, instead of worrying, I would sit here until I was calm enough to finally go upstairs and go to sleep.

I began humming my version of the song I heard on the radio this morning. "humm, humm, humm, humm…I wanna kiss a boy, I wanna hold him tight, maybe make a little magic in the moonlight…"

I jerked my head to the woods in response to a noise. I scooted over to the edge of swing trying desperately to see but there was no use. The sky was completely black tonight. I settled back into my swing, but still remained on edge, listening closely. I mean if there was bear or something out there, I didn't want to be taken off guard. I remained quiet for a few minutes just sitting and listening.

I heard it again.

Yes, there was definitely something moving around out there. I very cautiously set my bag of candy down and grabbed Embry's flashlight from the floor. I turned it on and pointed it in the direction of the noise.

Of course there was absolutely nothing there. I didn't know exactly what I was expecting to see, but squinted my eyes concentrating on the darkness. I heard it again, but this time it was clearer. It sounded almost like a whimper. I stood up and moved over to the steps pointing my flashlight at the unmoving darkness. That was definitely a whimper, I tried to convince myself. I don't think bears did that sort of thing.

I really had no idea what I was thinking. I was pretty hyped up on all the chocolate and was feeling pretty brave. I slowly made my way down the steps of the porch constantly scanning the forest with my flashlight. The sugar was clouding my rational thought process as I was slowly convincing myself that this was not a bear, but a tiny little puppy dog that was hurt and needed my help. I didn't know why or how this tiny puppy dog ended up in the woods but the sugar really didn't care.

I crept closer and closer to the tree line stopping every few feet to inspect it with my light. I heard shuffling in the leaves and jumped so quick that I almost dropped the light. I stood there for a moment catching my breath and trying to convince myself that puppy dogs could definitely make that much noise. As I reached the edge of the tree line I moved my light in every direction possible. "Is there anyone here," I whispered feeling like a complete idiot.

I waited, listening but the forest was in complete silence. I didn't know why, but my feet just started moving. I was moving faster and deeper into the woods. Every few feet I would flash the light on either side of me, but everything was quiet. Then from behind me came the whimper again, and I stopped dead still. I started trembling all over. Whatever was here, was now between me and my house.

"It's a whimper," I squeaked at myself, "not a growl. It wont hurt me."

I turned around very slowly with the flashlight pointed at my feet. I didn't care if it was right in front of me, I just wasn't mentally prepared to know what it was just yet. I took in a deep breath."It's just a puppy dog…just a puppy dog," I panted moving the flashlight slowly upward.

About halfway up I spotted two large bright eyes about ten feet in front of me. "SHIT," I screamed jumping backwards.

I found the nearest tree and put it between myself and whatever the heck that was staring at me. I didn't know how the tree was going to save me, but it just felt like the right thing to do. "Shit, shit, shit," I panted.

Apparently, I curse like a sailor when I'm scared.

Who knew?

I gripped the tree shaking uncontrollably. I heard the soft whimper again and practically wrapped myself around it. "Go away," I squeaked, "I wont hurt you, if you don't hurt me. We can be friends, just don't eat me, okay?"

I hugged the tree as tightly as I could, with my eyes clenched shut bracing myself for an attack, but it didn't come. I tried to tell myself that it was just trying to trick me, just waiting for me to take my guard down. I very slowly turned the flashlight back toward the spot where I saw the eyes, hoping with all my heart I would see only darkness.

As I inched the light up the bright shining eyes came back into my view and I clenched my entire body against the tree. The bright eyes moved closer to the ground, and the animal let out a whimper again. I was breathing so hard I thought that I would pass out any second now. I still couldn't tell exactly what it was because the eyes were too bright reflecting back at me. I moved my flashlight over to the other hand so I could point it at the animal from a new direction. I held the light out from my side and then just dropped it.

It was a wolf.

No, it wasn't just a wolf, it was a freaking teenage mutant ninja wolf.

I let out a scream, but nothing came out. I knew I was dead. I was going to be the next little red riding hood, eaten by a freaking wolf. I could feel the tears coming down my cheeks as I hugged the tree even tighter. I was so stupid for coming into the woods alone. It whimpered again and I let out a frustrated sighed. "You're a wolf! You're supposed to growl! If you're going to kill me, just get it over with!"

Still nothing happened except more of that excessive whimpering. I stood there panting, trying to calm myself down enough to think about this rationally. Maybe it wasn't hungry, maybe it was just curious and somehow I would be able to survive this. I looked around the ground for my flashlight. I very slowly bent down and picked it up. I stayed sitting on my knees behind the tree and turned the light back on the wolf.

It was lying on the ground with its head between its front paws watching me. It scooted forward. I jumped back falling down, but I managed to keep the light pointed directly at it. It scooted back to its original spot and whimpered again. "What do you want from me," I hissed at it.

It let out a soft whining sound and scooted forward again. It looked up at me through big black eyes that were completely sad. I stood back up bracing myself behind the tree again. "Where is the rest of your pack," I hissed at it again, "I watch the discovery channel. Wolves run in packs. So where are your buddies, huh?"

I did a quick check around me to make sure we were still alone. I hadn't heard any other noise other than just the one wolf in front of me. It let out another long whining sound and inched closer. "Stay back," I yelled at it, "you're a wolf for crying out loud, not a puppy dog."

It sat up onto its back legs, keeping its ears down. It let out a soft barking sound and let its tongue hang out of its mouth. "Is that supposed to make me think you're a puppy dog," I scoffed at it, "nice try."

It slumped back down on the ground and whimpered again. It was like the thing actually understood me. It scooted closer. "Stop that," I yelled at it.

This time it whined and stood up vanishing into the dark. I scanned the space with my flashlight. Maybe it was gone. Before I could even take one step it was back, except in its mouth it now carried my bag of Reeses pieces. "Is that what you wanted? Why didn't you just say so, go ahead eat the damn things."

I waited for it to tear the bag open, but instead it came forward and sat the bag down between us and backed up. I stared at it for a moment. This wolf was trying to get me to come closer to it. It was freaking bribing me with my own candy.

I moved myself around to the front of the tree never taking my eyes off of it. It stood perfectly still. I took one step closer to the bag, and it didn't move. I moved forward grabbing the bag and backed up to the tree. Still holding my flashlight I took one piece of candy out and threw it at the wolf. It jumped up and caught it in mid air. It then moved back to its spot putting its head on the ground, but its butt up in the air. It was wagging its tail. "You're not going to convince me you're a dog," I told it and threw another piece of candy in its direction.

It jumped again grabbing it in its mouth. It lay back down on the ground and inched closer to me. I took in a deep steadying breath and pulled out five pieces of candy. I let them rest on my palm and very cautiously held out my hand toward the wolf. It stayed lying on its belly scooting closer and closer to my hand. When its gigantic mouth was only inches from my out stretched hand I closed my eyes. I felt something wet and hot go across my hand in one swift motion. I opened one eye staring at my hand, which was still in one piece. I looked up to find the wolf inches from my face. I jumped back hitting my head against the tree.

"Ouch," I hissed rubbing my head glaring at the wolf.

The next thing I knew I felt the same hot wet touch go across my face. My mouth fell open. "Ugh! Did you just lick me," I protested wiping the slobber from my face.

The wolf cocked its head sideways looking at me, and then proceeded to do it again. "Stop," I yelled at it pushing its head away.

I gave it a very stern look, "Don't do that again."

Next thing I knew it was on top of me pushing me down beside the tree and relentlessly licked my face. I could feel the constant motion of hot wet tongue on me. I grunted pushing the beast as hard as I could off of me laughing, which only egged it on. It started licking my forehead, ears, everywhere and I couldn't stop laughing. My entire face was completely wet. I gave it one last hard shove, and it finally back off of me. I stood up on my knees wiping my face. I looked up trying very hard to frown at it. "You're a little frisky, do you know that?"

It gave one sharp bark and started wagging its tail again. I sighed. "I now officially smell like wolf," I complained smelling my hands.

It barked again still wagging its tail. I laughed at it. "You are just a big puppy dog aren't you?"

It moved back closer and I leaned back anticipating another licking attack but it moved his head beneath my hand. I smiled and began petting it. Its fur was grey as far as I could tell in the dark, and I was still positive it was the biggest wolf that ever existed. I ran my hand down its back smoothing out its tousled fur. I brought it back up and scratched it behind its ears. My grandpa's dog had always liked that. It closed its eyes, so I took that as a yes, it liked it too. After a second it moved its head so it could lick my hands. My palm was cupped over its nose as it licked. "Your nose is hot," I told it, "I thought it was supposed to be cold."

It just ignored me and continued licking my hand. It finally moved back and looked at me cocking its head to the side again. "What now?" I asked concerned at this look.

It began sniffing and shoved its face into my hair. I could feel my hair moving against its nose as it sniffed. Then I felt a tug, and before I even realized it the wolf had my hair bow in its teeth and was pulling it out. "Ouch, no," I yelled but it was too late.

There it stood in front me with my hair bow in its mouth, still staring at me. "That was mean," I scolded it shaking out my hair.

It raised its paw and took a swing at one of my curls hanging around my face. "Stop that, now give me my hair bow."

I stuck my hand out to get the hair bow, but the wolf just stood up and hopped off into the dark. When it returned there was no hair bow. I eyed it, furious. It lay down again and whimpered. "Ugh, fine."

It immediately leaped back up giving me one quick lick on the face and buried its head in my hair sniffing again. I began to laugh, "that tickles you know."

It continued to ignore me. Then I felt it tugging at my hair. I leaned my head over trying to see what it was doing. It had a string of my hair clasped between its teeth pulling it. Right when it pulled the curl all the way straight, it let it go, dropping it out of its mouth. It watched me intently with that sideways expression. "You're one weird wolf."

It turned to me and pounced again knocking me over licking my face. "That wasn't an invitation," I growled.

I finally managed to shove it off me again, and I leaned against the tree and yawned. "Look wolfie, its late. Some of us need some sleep, now give me back my hair bow so I can go."

Its ears flattened and it slumped down on the ground whining. "I have to go," I cooed it petting its head, "my dad won't go to sleep until I'm in my room and I don't want him coming out here. He might shoot you or something. Now where is my hair bow?"

It just whined again. " Fine. Keep it. Good night."

I gave it one last scratch on the head and stood up with my flashlight grabbing my bag of candy. I turned to go back to my house and felt a warm lick go across the back of my leg. I turned around to the wolf whimpering again. I took one piece of candy and bent down and let it lick it off my hand. I rubbed its head, "I will come back tomorrow night, okay? I'll bring you something better than candy."

It gave me one last lick before I left the forest watching it wag its tail behind me.

**( Embry)**

I stayed in the forest for the rest of the night, just laying there watching her window. I couldn't really believe what just happened. When she first walked into the forest I was panicking because she kept walking deeper in and I just knew she was going to get her self lost, and it would be all my fault. I didn't think I would be able to stop her, because of Sam's order. Then I realized, technically I wasn't breaking Sam's order. I wouldn't be talking to her and I was already phased, so I couldn't put her in danger. So, I just went with it.

It broke my heart that she was so scared of me. It made me feel like shit, but I couldn't just let her wander off into the woods alone. There were much scarier things out there than me. Then she warmed up to me. Stealing her candy was the best idea I've had in a long time. I was so excited when she let me lick her. I could finally touch her without hurting her, or having a complete total melt down. I may have gotten a little carried away, but she just tasted so damn sweet.

Then there was her hair. It smelled so good. There was only the matter of that stupid little hair bow binding it all together. So, I stole it. I freed all of her little defiant curls and just buried my face in them, taking in the smell of those orange blossoms. By then I just couldn't help myself. I grabbed one of them and pulled it and just like I expected she was pissed about it. I loved that little mad look she got on her face, like she could do something about it if she only wanted. I licked that beautiful face every chance she gave me, and just enjoyed the hell out of it. I stayed behind because I was just too happy to go back to that house and have it all ruined again. I had to think about it now and get it out of my system. I couldn't let Sam know my little loop hole or he forbid it as well.

I didn't go back to his house until daylight. Once I got close I phased throwing on the clothes I had left behind. I grabbed the band in my mouth and inspected it for the first time. Her hair bow was pink with little, black polka dots. I slipped it over my hand onto my wrist. I held it out and smiled at it. Technically, I wasn't a thief. She told me I could keep it. I walked into view of the house, and stopped. There was a figure standing in the doorway with their arms crossed.

Busted.

Again.


	13. The Art of Pancakes

Chapter 12: The Art of Pancakes

**( Embry)**

I wasn't prepared to get busted this early on in the game. I took a deep breath and slugged forward toward the house. As I got closer I realized it wasn't Sam standing in the doorway. The figure was too small to be Sam. I started running until I got close enough to realize it was Emily. She stood in her apron frowning at me as I came up the front steps. "Exactly where have you been," she snapped.

"Out?"

"I was under the impression the three of you were to stay at our house last night," she said eyeing me suspiciously.

"Well…uhh..I didn't."

"I am not Sam," she sighed, "You don't have to avoid me. I am only asking because I've missed you, Embry."

She smiled at me and my heart sank. I had gotten to the point where I barely even noticed the scars on her face from the accident with Sam. It was only when she smiled, that I always took notice because one side of her mouth would never respond. I definitely felt shittier for putting Annabelle in that kind of danger. I smiled back at her running over to scoop her up into a big hug. It never bothered me to touch Emily. I guess she was the closest thing to a mom I ever had and so my brain just treated her differently. She pulled back and scoffed at my messy appearance. "You need a hair cut," she told me, "but for now get your butt in that kitchen. We've been waiting on you."

I smelled them as soon as I walked through the door and I couldn't stop smiling. My father was a damn good cook, but Emily's famous blackberry pancakes could not be topped. I went in and eagerly took my place at the table with Quil and Seth. Sam apparently hadn't made it out of bed yet. I sat there waiting impatiently for a new batch of pancakes. I growled at Quil who was already enjoying a plate full of them. Seth had managed to steal two before Quil got hold of the rest. "How much longer," I asked shaking with anticipation.

"They'll be ready in a minute," she sang, "you boys really need to learn to share better."

I glared at Quil. "Sharing wasn't meant for your pancakes," he grumbled through his stuffed mouth.

Emily laughed while stirring up her new batch. Quil looked over at me staring at my hand. He leaned over and flipped the tiny band around my wrist. "Where'd that come from?"

"No where, mind your own business," I whispered putting my hand under the table.

He smirked at me. Emily turned around to face us. "So before Sam comes down, who's going to tell me why the three of you are on punishment?"

Quil accusingly pointed his fork in my direction. "Me? It was your plan," I growled.

Emily looked at me completely serious. "You want pancakes, you spill it."

My mouth dropped. "Emily, I'm already in enough trouble, you wouldn't let one of your boys starve would you?"

She looked almost sympathetic.

"He likes a girl," Quil said stuffing his mouth full of pancakes again, smiling at me.

Emily's eyes lit up. "Embry is this true?"

I glared at Quil. "Just tell her," Seth said looking quite depressed at his now empty plate, "I want more pancakes."

I sighed and started spilling it while she flipped pancakes. After the initial explanation of who Annabelle was and what she was like, Emily was practically bouncing. "Oh Embry," she giggled putting the pancakes on a plate, "she sounds so perfect for you."

She walked over to the table and I could smell them. "So exactly how did she get you in trouble?"

I stuck my hand out for the plate but she pulled it back. "Tell her," Seth urged never taking his eyes off the plate.

I sighed and spilled my guts for the second time. This time was more painful having to relive the memories of being caught and the fact that I was putting her in danger. I was consoled however, by the best pancakes on earth. When I finally got to the kiss and Sam catching us she let out a big sigh, "My little Embry is in love."

I heard Quil almost choke on his pancakes. My mouth was hanging open. "Now hold on a second," I stated.

Quil was looking at me trying to hold back a laugh but not being very successful. "Embry is in looooove," he giggled.

"Shut up," I said shoving him.

"Embry, this nothing to be ashamed of," Emily explained stirring a new batch of pancakes.

"Yeah Em, there is nothing wrong with being in loooove," Quil laughed making a funny face.

Emily turned on him. "You cut it out," she stated pointing her dripping spatula at him, "or no more pancakes."

His mouth clamped shut. "Look Emily," I tried to explain, "love, I mean that's serious. I'll admit I'm in a pretty deep irrational state of like, but love. I don't even know what that is yet."

"Boys," she said rolling her eyes and began stirring again, "and you wonder why you imprint. Its natures way of finally getting you to admit how you feel."

I ignored her and tried to enjoy my pancakes. Quil's cell phone began to vibrate across the table. He very casually pushed ignore and set it back down. Emily turned around annoyed. "Quil Ateara, that is the third time in the last hour that you have ignored a call from this," she yelled leaning over to look at the caller id, "this Melody. Why are you ignoring her?"

I smiled knowing I was officially off the hook and decided to urge it on. "What did she do Quil? She turn into a stage five clinger?"

Emily glared at me.

"No," he huffed, "she's just calling so we can hook up tomorrow night."

"And your ignoring it," Seth asked confused, "what does she have bro?"

Emily slapped him. "You are not allowed to talk about girls like that Seth Clearwater."

"It's not like that okay," Quil groaned, "I'm just trying to behave myself for once."

I eyed him suspiciously. "Why?"

We all three were staring at him waiting. He let out a sigh and pointed at his plate, "I want more fucking pancakes for this."

Emily retrieved her new set of pancakes from the stove and set a stack down in his plate. We all waited as he poured syrup on top and took his first bite. "Annabelle," he huffed.

My eyes rose. He shook his head, "not like that idiot. The only reason she likes you and not me is because-"

"Because you've tapped more ass than Roger Rabbit?" I finished for him.

"Why does HE get away with it," Seth grumbled.

"Yeah," Quil agreed ignoring Seth, "and I've found out that I actually like hanging out with a girl for reasons other than sex. So, I guess if I want an actual girlfriend, I need to start acting like a guy who will actually attract one. A good one."

"Well Quil, I think that this is wonderful news," Emily agreed passing out more pancakes.

At that moment Sam walked in and we all looked down at our plates and shut the hell up. "Don't stop having fun on my behalf," he stated grumpily, "you sure didn't mind while I was gone."

"Samuel Uley," Emily sang from the stove, "you be nice to these poor boys. You've depressed them enough for one day."

"What," he turned around to her, "have they been complaining?"

"No, but whatever the punishment is, I don't think they deserve it. Embry is in love with this girl."

Quil choked on his milk and made a face when it came out his nose. I laughed at him. That's what you get fucker. Sam turned on me. "You told her?"

"She was threatening with holding pancakes," I defended myself.

"I won't deny it," she stated setting a plate full in front of Sam.

She put her hand on Sam's shoulder, which immediately made him turn to her with that goofy loving look on his face. Imprinted people made me want to puke. "Sam, I want to meet her."

"What," he said in complete shock.

"I want to meet this Annabelle. She has managed to steal the heart of our little unattainable Embry and has turned our little ladies man abstinent. I would like to meet her."

He sighed and you could tell that it was really killing him to have to tell her no. "Emily that is not possible. Embry is putting her in danger, I have ordered for them to stay away from her."

"You're the alpha, take it back. I want to invite her to dinner tonight."

He turned to us and growled. He could never be mad at Emily, so he would make this all our fault somehow.

"Don't," she begged squeezing his shoulder.

"He will hurt her," he accused never taking his eyes off me.

"Not in our house, he will not get close enough."

"Emily, do you know what you're asking of me?"

"Yes. Sam you know I try not to take advantage of your love for me, but this time I honestly believe you're wrong."

He closed his eyes. "I don't like this."

We all sat there waiting, looking at him expectantly. "There will be rules. Embry is not to pick her up, he will not be allowed to be in a car with her again."

"Perfectly reasonable," Emily sang, "I'm sure Quil won't mind picking her up."

I gaped at them.

"Well can I at least be the one to invite her?" I protested.

Sam growled at me.

"Yes," Emily answered for him, "but your brothers must go with you, and they will make sure there is no chance of her touching you."

"You will not get near her tonight," Sam barked at me, "Do not force me to stop you."

"I promise," I said practically shaking with the excitement of just getting to see her again.

Seth raised his hand. "Would it be okay if I invited my girlfriend?"

I turned on him, "since when do you have a girlfriend?"

He blushed, "I wanted to tell you Em, but I was afraid it would just make you upset."

I looked at him confused. " Yeah, it probably would have but never let that keep you from telling me something."

"Take your own advice sometime Em," Sam snapped.

Emily totally ignored him. "Of course you can invite her Seth. Oh, this is so exciting."

She bent down and kissed Sam on the cheek and went back to the oven. She spun around and pointed her finger at us. "I expect the three of you to be dressed nice and act like complete gentlemen tonight. No exceptions."

"Yes, mam," we all three agreed in unison.

~Later that Day~

I was in Quil's room feeling like a complete sale out. All it took was Quil telling his mom that we invited girls over to Sam's house for dinner and she turned us into her own personal Barbie dolls. So here I stood examining myself in the mirror and the monstrosity that Stella had put me in. I had on gray slacks with a white and gray pin striped shirt and was struggling with this horrendous tie. I turned around to Quil, who of course already had his on perfectly.

Bastard.

He eventually noticed me struggling and came over. "Seriously man, you need to learn how to do your own tie."

"Its just dinner at Sam's. Why the hell do we have to get all dressed up?"

"That is exactly why you're a virgin. You have to put out a little effort once in awhile."

I rolled my eyes. "You know exactly why I'm a virgin and it's not because I don't wear ties."

He laughed. "Yeah, it because you wear pink girly wrist bands."

Before I could jerk away his hand had went up my sleeve and slipped off Annabelle's hair bow in one swift motion. He held it up examining it. "I know its Annabelle's, I just want to know how the fuck you got it. How did you get around Sam's order?"

I growled and reached for it, but he just pulled away. "Give it back, or I will take it."

"Stop being so damn sensitive, I'll give it back. I just want to know how you got it."

I rolled my eyes at him. "That is the whole point dumb ass. You can't control your thoughts enough to keep it a secret. If I tell you how I got it, I might as well go tell Sam."

He grimaced. "Fine. Tell me this though, are you putting her in danger?"

"No."

He threw the hair bow back to me, and I slipped it in my pocket. The last thing I needed was for Annabelle to notice it on my wrist. Quil went back to fixing my tie and I tried to remain as calm as possible. I had to show Sam I could do this.

**(Anna) **

Needless to say I was highly surprised when I opened my front door this morning and found Embry standing there behind Quil and Seth. I had spent the entire morning preparing myself for the excruciating boredom I was about to face for the day. So I was completely over joyed that Embry was not only standing in front of me, but he was inviting me to dinner with his friends. I was a little nervous about meeting Sam and Emily. I knew that they meant everything to Embry, and I needed to give a good impression. I was a little shocked when Embry told me that Quil would pick me up, but understood when he explained that Emily needed his help in the kitchen. As I understood it, Embry was the only one of the guys who even knew how to break an egg. I was too excited to even care, and quickly agreed. As soon as they left I ran up stairs to start getting ready.

I was combing my wet hair when I noticed the shopping bags sitting in the corner of my room. My mom had brought them during her little invasion. I had intended on taking them straight to goodwill, until my father made keep them. My father was just too darn forgiving. I glared at the bags and wondered what was inside. I hadn't even bothered to peek. I scooted over and grabbed it assuring myself that I wouldn't like anything in there in order to not get my hopes up. I pulled the first piece of clothing out which turned out to be a shiny gold shirt. I rolled my eyes at it. I mean gold, like that wouldn't clash with my skin tone. I threw it down and tried again. This time I pulled out a green cotton t-shirt, which was much more my style but wasn't really useful to me at the moment.

I was about to give up hope until I pulled out a black cotton dress. I looked at it closely and was quite surprised that my mom picked out something so simple. I peered over into the bag and realized that there were matching sandals. So I tried the stupid thing on. I spun around in front of my mirror pleased at what I saw. I knew my father would fuss about the thin straps but I wasn't going to church. It was a little shorter than I was used to, but the bottom edge was embroidered with tiny pink and green flowers. I decided that it would do, and spun around again.

I had just finished fixing my hair into what I considered my going out look, which mainly consisted of pulled the sides of my hair back into a clip. I pulled a few curls down around my face to hide my overtly obvious birthmark on my left upper cheek. I was spraying it all with hair spray when I noticed my father standing behind me looking unhappy. "Yes?" I asked spinning around admiring my dress with the new overall look.

"I was under the impression that Embry invited you to dinner at Samuel Uley's house."

"Yes, that is correct."

"Then why is Quil Ateara down stairs waiting to pick you up?"

Oops. I had forgotten to mention that tiny little fact when I asked my father's permission. "Umm, Embry is helping Emily cook, so Quil is just giving me a ride."

He glared at me. "I just assumed it wouldn't be a problem."

"I don't want you hanging out with that boy."

"What? Dad, please I thought we talked about this. I let you in the loop and I told you I like Embry. I'm not hiding anything here. Quil is just Embry's friend, who was nice enough to give me a ride. Please don't start this today."

"If you knew that boy's reputation around town, you would-"

I stopped him right there. "I do know his reputation and people can change. I am Quil's friend and there is nothing wrong with that."

I walked by him ignoring the disgruntled look on his face. Instead I focused my attention to Quil patiently waiting at the bottom of the stairs. When I got to the bottom I took one twirl around. "What do you think?"

He faintly smiled and I realized his eyes were not on me, but on my father, who I knew was trying to look very menacing behind me. He pulled a card out of the back of his pocket and moved around me to give it to my father. "Pastor Wright, this is Sam's address and telephone number just incase you need anything and I will make sure I have her back by her curfew."

"And you're doing this strictly on Embry's behalf?"

"Yes, sir. Embry asked if I would pick Annabelle up for dinner since he was unable to himself."

My father narrowed his eyes at him and crossed his arms. "Well would you please let Embry know, that the next time he is unable to pick my daughter up himself, that I would prefer it be young Mr. Clearwater."

My mouthed dropped open and I just stood there stunned at my father. "That is absolutely the rudest thing I have ever-" I started to yell but I felt Quil's hand on my shoulder.

"That's a perfectly reasonable request sir. I will make sure next time Seth picks Annabelle up. I can assure you for tonight, I will not do or say anything to disrespect your daughter. Hopefully in the future, I can improve your opinion of me because I would really like to be Anna's friend."

"This is ridiculous," I muttered at both of them but they completely ignored me.

"Have her home by nine," my father stated.

"You said my curfew wasn't until eleven," I growled.

"I changed my mind," he replied never taking his eyes off Quil.

"Ridiculous," I muttered again and turned to Quil, "Lets just go!"

Quil nodded. Goodbye sir, I'll make sure she is home by nine."

"You're forgetting your sweater," my father added when I opened the door pretending like I hadn't even heard Quil.

"I'm not wearing a sweater!" I snapped and walked out.

I was in complete hissy fit mode by the time Quil joined me in his car. "I can't believe you just let him say that to you! You should have defended yourself, or at least let me!"

He sighed and shook his head as he pulled out of my driveway. "I deserved it, every bit of it, that's why."

He never even gave me a chance to refute it. "Annabelle," Quil whispered, "he read it on my face as soon as you walked into my view."

"What do you mean? What did he read?"

"The fact that I'm sexually attracted to you."

He saw the look of my face and continued, "Don't get me wrong Anna. I haven't lied to you. I would never hit on you, you're just my friend but that doesn't change the facts."

"What facts?"

"That you're beautiful, and I'm a guy. Your dad can see that."

"That doesn't give him the right to be rude to you."

He started laughing. "Yes it does. He's your dad. Hell, there is no fucking way I would let my daughter leave the house with a guy like me. You can be damn sure of that. Plus, you don't really make it easy on us either."

"What does that supposed to mean?"

He looked at me and his eyes went straight down to my legs. I instinctively tried to pull my dress lower. I knew it was too short. "Exactly," he laughed, "I thought I made it clear last time that when you go out with Embry, that you need to dress conservatively."

"I do dress conservatively, thank you very much."

His eyes went straight back to my legs. "Girls as tall as you, should not wear dresses that short." He sighed and looked over at me, "then there is the cleavage."

I leaned over to look in the side view mirror, "I'm not showing cleavage!"

"We're taller than you Anna. We can look down."

I slapped his shoulder, which just made him laugh. "You asked."

"Seriously, though," he continued, "Em has a hard enough time as it, without the all the extra skin."

That peaked my interest. "What do mean Embry has a hard time?"

He bit his lip. "Nothing."

I stared at him, waiting. "Its just, well," he mumbled.

I waited.

"Embry has the tendency to get over stimulated when he's around you."

"Over stimulated?"

"Yep, that's what I'm going with. Over stimulated."

I looked at him confused, "that makes no sense."

We pulled in the driveway of a small white house and I immediately saw Embry open up the front door and wave. I looked over at Quil again, more urgent this time. "What do you mean over stimulated? I need to know," I pleaded.

He shrugged his shoulders, "that's all I've got. So, just trust me, and wear the damn sweater next time."


	14. The Art of Escaping the Friend Zone

Chapter 14: The Art of Escaping the Friend Zone

**(Embry)**

I hated seeing them together like that. Quil opening the door for her like a damn gentleman when I knew for a fact that he wasn't. I tried to hold my resentment inside and smiled at her. Then the door closed and I got the whole view of her, and my hand clenched around the frame. Why was I kidding myself? I was no gentleman either. I wanted her, all of her and seeing her in that little black dress just brought it all to the surface. I felt a nudge beside me and I looked up to see Seth. "Keep it clean bro, or he'll never let you see her again," he instructed.

He was completely right, there was absolutely too much at stake tonight for me to let my hormones get the best of me. I knew I cared about Annabelle and that part of her had nothing to do with her body.

"Embry."

I knew it was Sam before I even turned around. He was standing against the back wall and pointed at the spot directly next to him. "Now," he ordered.

"I can't even say hi?"

"Now."

I gritted my teeth and walked back to stand next to him. This was completely unnecessary and I made sure the look I gave him let him know. Emily immediately took my spot in the doorway, and I could hear the excitement in her voice as Quil introduced Annabelle to her. It made my stomach turn because that should have been my job. Emily quickly led her over in our direction, which brighten my spirit just a little until Sam took a defensive step up like he was protecting her from me.

"Sam," Emily beamed, "I would like you to meet Annabelle Wright, Embry's…uhh well… are you Embry's girlfriend?"

Annabelle's faced flushed red and her eyes turned to me. I felt like a complete bastard. "Well…not exactly," I replied slowly trying to judge Annabelle's reaction, but her face just remained red.

"Well then," Emily giggled, "Embry's soon to be girlfriend."

Sam did not find it funny at all. In fact every time Emily said the word girlfriend Sam cringed. "It's nice to finally meet you," he said taking her hand.

I wanted to punch him in the face. He ordered me not to touch her, but he was flaunting the fact that he could. "It's nice to meet you too. Embry's told me so much about you," she smiled still blushing.

"Come on sweetie," Emily said pulling her away, "join us girls in the kitchen, Alexis has been waiting to see you."

As soon as she left my sight I growled in Sam's direction. "Calm down," he ordered, "or you'll leave. I'm sorry for touching her, I wasn't thinking. You know I wouldn't intentionally hurt your feelings."

"I want to talk to her," I pleaded through gritted teeth.

"Absolutely not."

Quil and Seth were timidly watching us. "You can be in the damn room Sam, you can watch my every move."

Sam just shook his head. "We would stand close by Sam," Quil pleaded for my sake, "we would make sure nothing happened."

"This isn't a democracy. I said no."

I was furious to the point my hands started shaking, which just made the resolve in Sam's eyes even more solid. "Outside," he ordered using his alpha voice, "and don't return until you've got your temper under control."

Then he moved closer to me looking me dead in the eye. "Why don't you start proving to me you care about her, instead of just acting like it."

I could have snapped right there and in all honesty I probably would have if Quil wouldn't have grabbed me and shoved me out the back door. "Don't you dare rip my clothes, or my mom will kill you," he laughed squeezing my shoulders while pushing me down in a chair.

"He's being unreasonable," I growled.

Quil came and bent down on his knees in front of me. "That's beside the point. You're not gaining any credit acting like this. We both know Sam can't help it. He doesn't even see Anna, not really. He looks at her and all he sees is Emily before he hurt her. He is trying to save you both. He doesn't want her to be hurt and he doesn't want you to have to live with the guilt and shame that he lives with."

I hated when Quil was right. I put my hands in my hair and tried to focus. I focused on Annabelle and remembered how calm she was last night sitting on her porch swing. I remembered the slow and steady rhythm of her heartbeat, and the humming of her song.

"You want to kiss a girl? Well yeah, I kinda already knew that one bro," Quil snorted.

I looked up, "what?"

"You know- the song you were just humming- it's called I wanna kiss a girl."

"You know the song, are you sure?"

"Em, they play that damn song like a hundred times a day on the radio at the store. Trust me, I know it."

"Annabelle sings that song," I told him, "she sang it after I kissed her."

He sat down leaning back against the railing of the porch smiling at me. "She wants to kiss you again," he laughed.

I couldn't stop myself from smiling back at him, but then I sighed. "Well we both know that's not going to happen."

"It shouldn't stop you from asking her out. I saw her face when Emily asked if she was your girlfriend. Why haven't you asked her yet?"

I looked at him confused and threw my hands up in exasperation. "Well I thought it was pretty obvious why I haven't ask her. I can't even touch her."

"Well you better do it and I mean like tonight or you're going straight in the friend zone and there is no way out of that place."

"The friend zone," I snorted in disbelief.

"Bro that shit is serious, don't laugh because you're cutting it close. You didn't ask her out on the first date, which was that little show her around town bit you pulled out of your ass. Well that just made you sweet and adorable. You didn't ask her out after you kissed her, and that just made you mysterious. Tonight is the third date. If you don't ask her now, you go straight in the friend zone. Next thing you know she will be telling you about how much she wants to fuck me."

I would have hit him for his stupid little joke if I wasn't worried that it was true. He read the look of my face. "Embry, its not that big a deal. You know she likes you, just ask her."

"I know, but how do I get her alone when Sam is acting like her own personal guard dog," I hissed.

He thought for a second and a slow smile crept across his face. This wasn't going to be good. "I'll take care of that."

"I don't like that look Quil. I know that look."

"Trust me," he smirked getting up, "you've got your shit together, now lets go."

"Quil," I stated getting up, "that look always gets me in fucking trouble."

He turned around and waved his hand around his face. "No, this look is going to get you a girlfriend."

I sighed and knew there was no way of talking him out of this. "How will I know when?"

That same mischievous smile came on his face, "oh, you will know."

He vanished into the house and I quickly followed. We found everyone just sitting down at the dinner table. Sam had saved me a seat right next to him on the complete opposite end of the table than Annabelle. Emily's food was delicious and she of course praised me for helping even though I knew I didn't deserve it. I hadn't actually been that much help. I spent most of the afternoon being extremely nervous and screwing up everything that I touched. Emily would laugh and take it away from me and tell me how cute I was for getting all torn up. I'm glad she thought it was cute, because I was miserable.

I didn't take my eyes off her the entire time we ate dinner. She just looked too beautiful to miss out on anything. Her curls were sleek and shiny tonight pulled back into that stupid clip. My fingers itched to pull it out and free them again. I apparently had a vendetta against hair bows. Every now and then she would look up from her plate and catch me staring, but I didn't care. I just smiled at her and watched her blush as she stared back down at her plate again.

As dinner was winding down Alexis got her attention and was talking non-stop and like a pro Annabelle sat their patiently nodding her head in agreement about every ten seconds. Down on our end of the table Quil was regaling us with one of his stories but I wasn't paying enough attention to figure out what it was about. Eventually Emily stood up from the table and asked Seth and I to help her collect the dirty dishes. To my surprise Quil hopped up and volunteered pushing Seth back down in his chair. He just smiled at me.

Quil quickly began picking up dishes and grabbed the ones out of my hands. I looked at him confused and he just winked. He was making me nervous. I needed to know what the hell was going on in his head right now. He had an arm full of dishes as he steadily made his way around the table loading more and more to his pile. He shot me a look and I knew that look well. That was his get the fuck ready look, so I slowly started edging my way closer to Annabelle.

Quil rounded the corner of the table and with a shaky hand reached down for the plate in front of Sam who was engrossed in conversation with Seth. The next thing I knew I heard loud clanging noises and saw Quil's stack of plates falling directly onto Sam. The noise caught everyone's attention and we were all staring at Sam who was now covered with food dripping down his face. "Oops," Quil squeaked with a look of complete innocence on his face. Sam glared up at him. Emily immediately ran over to him with a towel and started trying to wipe him off. "Quil," Sam grunted.

"I am SO sorry," Quil apologized backing up with his hands in the air.

"Its okay sweetie," Emily chimed still wiping his face, "you'll need to change clothes Sam or I will never get these stains out."

Sam never took his eyes off Quil. He stood up and looked down as the food began to run down his chest onto his jeans. "Please excuse me for a moment," Sam grunted again.

He gave Quil one last evil look before vanishing through the door. Quil whirled around with a panicked looked on his face. "What are you waiting for? Go!"

I jerked myself out of a haze of disbelief about what Quil had just done and turned to Annabelle. "Anna, will you come outside with me for a second?"

"Yes, of course," she answered getting up.

"Hurry, please," I said motioning her toward the door.

She picked up on my urgency and quickly followed through the living room and out the front door. I went all the way out into the parking area just enough where there was still enough light for her to see from the porch lamp. I spun around and my breath caught as she stood there wide-eyed looking up at me. "What is it Embry?"

I couldn't speak. I couldn't get words to come out of my mouth. I held up one finger and exhaled a deep breath. "I wanted to ask you something," I finally stuttered out.

She nodded waiting for me to continue. "Well I know I should have asked you this before and I'm sorry that I haven't. I've just never done this before and so I'm not really good at it and I don't know when to do what and-"

First I couldn't talk and now I couldn't get myself to shut the hell up. I forced myself to clamp my mouth shut. She was still staring at me with those big green eyes waiting for me to get to the point. I stepped closer to her so I could see every last detail of them. I stared into them, memorizing them until I finally got the nerve to speak. "Will you be my girlfriend," I whispered.

At that moment the front door of the house flew open and Sam was standing on the edge of the porch teeth bared and pupils dilated. Quil followed him and grabbed his arm, but Sam shoved him off. "I will deal with you later," he hissed at Quil.

"Anna," I whispered again trying to get her attention back to me.

She turned and met my eyes. She stared at me for a moment, probably trying to figure out why I was having a panic attack. Then she smiled at me. "Yes," she whispered, " Yes, Yes and Yes."

I was enjoying a moment of pure ecstasy when the alpha's voice broke through. "Embry Call."

He was demanding my attention and I had to turn around. I watched as his arms began to tremble and he gritted his teeth as he tried to control his own temper. I took his moment of weakness as opportunity and turned back to Annabelle. I was shaking but this time it was due to the fact I was scared Sam was about to kill me. I knew he would never trust me again and I had only moments to get all this shit off my chest. I looked at her again and just let myself fall. "I love you."

Before I even realized what I was doing my hands were entangled in her hair and my lips were on hers. The electricity hit me like lightening in one straight mind-numbing jolt. This time it hit me everywhere. It went through my fingers that clamped into fist around her curls. It went through my tongue as it parted her lips. It went through my chest as her hands bawled up into my shirt. I didn't even try to fight it, I just let it rip through me. I put my arm around her waist and jerked her entire body against my own. I was going to leave her no doubt that I wanted her, and only her.

I ran my hands down her back clenching her tighter against me. She obliged moving her hands up around my neck fisting one into the back of my hair while she ran the other down my cheek. It stung like hell, but I loved it. I opened my eyes to find that the porch light had been turned off. Quil was going to get a medal for that. I closed my eyes and led her tongue back to mine. She jerked my hair. I practically growled into her mouth. I was loosing all ability to think coherently. I knew this when I realized I had a hard on and all I did was shove it up against her thigh and relish the fact that it made her breath hitch. The only thing that brought me back was a growl that came from behind me. At that point I knew Sam had lost the battle with his temper, and now he stood in the darkness behind me in full alpha form waiting for me.

With the added stress of Sam's transformation along with the fact that my hormones had officially went haywire, I knew I had to stop. I relinquished my death grip from around her waist and softened the kiss. I wanted her to know I loved her, not just that I was a horny bastard. I took my hands out of her hair and ran them down her face. They were trembling and I couldn't do a damn thing about it. I stiffened every muscle in my body and brought her hands down from around my neck and placed them safely at her side. I held on to her hips and I pressed my lips against hers one last time.

**(Anna)**

I knew he was about to pull away and I didn't know if I could bare it. I didn't want it to end. I was finally right where I wanted to be, wrapped up in his arms being showered in his kisses. Not to mention the fact he not only asked me to be his girlfriend, but told me he loved me. I still didn't believe it. The words hadn't set in just yet. Of course it was kind of hard to concentrate when he was running his hands all over your body. Right when I had thought I couldn't possibly want him more, he shoved his hard on right into my thigh. I'll admit that I panicked a little. However, I did confirm that butterflies can definitely go further south than your stomach and not only could they go there, but they could build a house and take up a permanent residence.

I felt his hands tremble as they ran down my face, and I followed him as he brought my hands down. I knew I only had seconds left. I clenched my eyes shut and focused on nothing but his warm lips against mine, and then he was gone.

Seconds later, before I could even get my eyes open, I heard that same sound again. The wrenching noise I had heard the first time Embry kissed me. I opened my mouth to yell for him, to ask him if he was okay, but I felt myself being lifted off the ground.

"Wait, what are you doing," I yelled squirming to free myself.

"We have to go Anna, right now," Quil stated carrying me away.

"No," I yelled at him, "no set me down! Where is Embry? What happened to Embry?"

"He'll be fine, but we've got go," he urged and I felt him set me down next to his car.

I tried to push him away. "No I want to see Embry."

He pushed my shoulders up against the car and I finally looked at him for the first time. His face was only inches from my own and I could see the outline of it in the dark. "Anna," he pleaded, "we have to go. NOW."

The anguished looked on his face stopped me and I just nodded. He opened the door to his car and sat me inside. He was on the other side before I even buckled my seat belt. I pulled it a little tighter around me as Quil stepped on the gas whipping us around and out of the driveway. I sat there quietly for a moment trying to come to terms with what had just happened. I looked at Quil who seemed absolutely terrified. " Quil," I whispered, "What happened to Embry? What was that noise and why did Sam look so upset?"

"I don't have time for that right now Anna."

"You never do," I snapped, "I want to know what the heck is going on."

"We can talk about it later, I promise. We just don't have enough time right now."

"What are you talking about?"

He leaned over and pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and through it in my lap. I picked it up and looked down at the time. It was five minutes past nine. "Shit," I sighed.

"Exactly," he whispered shaking his head, "Embry's not the only one going to get his ass kicked tonight."


	15. The Art of Compromise

Chapter 15: The Art of Compromise

**(Anna)**

I stared down at the time on the cell phone in complete disbelief. It had to be wrong. There was no way it was already past nine. I looked out the window and watched as the scenery was flashing by me, and I knew I didn't want to look at the speedometer right now. I turned to Quil, "I am so sorry, this all my fault. I will take complete blame for this."

His head shot around. "No you won't. It was my responsibility to get you home on time."

"But it is my fault we're late."

"This isn't a negotiation Anna, you're not taking the heat for this. I won't allow it."

I looked at him completely dumbfounded. "What do you mean you won't allow it? How are going to stop me, exactly?"

He looked at me with complete confusion on his face. He turned back to the road, and then glanced back at me again still confused. "You're upset with me? You choose right now to decide you're going to get mad at me. Seriously?"

"Yes! I am the one that will be punished for this. Not you."

"You're being ridiculous Anna," he snapped. "I gave your father my word and I broke it. I'm a man, I will handle this!"

"Well I am a grown woman and I don't need you trying to save me!"

He growled at me. He let out a freaking literal growl at me.

"This was my fault," he said staring at the road, gripping his hands around the wheel with more force than was necessary. "I am the one who had the idea to get you and Embry alone. I'll admit, I didn't realize the idiot would take it as far as he did, but the point being is this is still my fault. I am going to have enough to deal with when I get back without arguing with you about this right now."

I just ignored him. "I'm taking the blame for it, and that is that," I said casually leaning back in my seat.

He growled again. "No…you….will…not."

"Yes, I ….WILL," I said turning to him emphasizing the last word.

"Are you trying to test my temper, because trust me. Right now is not the best time."

"I'm just telling you the facts," I stated sternly.

At that moment we turned into my driveway, and he quickly shut off his car. "Why can't you just trust me on this? Huh? Let me handle it."

"Because I don't trust you," I snapped back at him without thinking.

For one small instance I saw a look of complete and utter devastation go across his face, but it was gone as soon as it came. His eyes narrowed at me and he huffed in my face.

"To think I thought you were different," he stated and got out slamming the door behind him.

I was mildly regretful of the lie I told him, because I did trust him. I just truly didn't want him to get in trouble with my father. However, slamming the door in my face didn't help my already irritated mood. I gritted my teeth and got out. I returned the favor and slammed my door just as hard. My father opened the front door of our house and walked out. I guess it was hard to ignore our little commotion. Quil was inevitably faster than I was and reached my father first. "Sir, I am sorry we are late," he began but I cut him off.

"It was my fault Dad, I stopped us from leaving on time."

"No, she didn't," he snapped looking directly at me.

"Yes, I did."

We were at the bottom of the steps, standing nose-to-nose, glaring at each other. "Why are you being such a prick," I hissed at him completely forgetting my father was even there.

"Why? Why," he backed up laughing, throwing his hands in the air, "because I'm Quil Ateara. The town asshole, that's why. Didn't you get the memo Annabelle? Didn't someone send you the warning? I make a living out of being a prick! Didn't your daddy here tell you? Or maybe he did? That's why I can't be fucking trusted!"

I felt tears sting my eyes as I stared at him. "You're not like that," I said through gritted teeth, "I know you're not. You're just upset right now, we both are. You know I don't think that about you. You're my friend."

"I'm not you're friend. I was only pretending to be, hoping to gain your trust so I could get some. Because that's the kind of prick I am!"

"You're lying," and the tears started to fall, "You're lying. I know you better than that. Look, I'm sorry. I should have trusted you. I'm just upset and so are you. I'm just upset and confused and no one will tell me anything."

We stood there looking at each other. I was quietly sobbing waiting for him to speak, but he didn't. Finally my father broke the silence. "Annabelle," he stated very softly and with complete calmness, "I need you to go in the house. I need to speak with Mr. Ateara before he leaves."

"No," I sobbed, "Quil please? I am saying I'm sorry."

He just stood there looking at me and his face was completely blank. It was as if he held no emotions what so ever. He was completely and utterly void of everything.

My father interrupted again. "Annabelle, in the house. I will not ask you again."

I looked up at him with a pleading look and he gave me one quick stern nod toward the door. I turned back to Quil and there was still nothing.

"I don't believe you," I snapped at him, "some where in there is my friend. My friend who I like. Who makes unexpected visits for no other reason than just to annoy me. My friend who I was looking forward to getting to know better. My friend who was going to prove me wrong and win our bet and whom I was going to tell my secrets. I won't believe that was all just a big lie. You can't make me believe it."

With that I spun around and went into the house slamming the door behind me. I wanted to storm upstairs but instead I leaned back against the door and scooted over and looked through the window. Quil remained were he stood, but now his eyes were closed looking at the ground and my father began to speak in the same soft, calm voice. "I am very disappointed in you son."

"Just add your name to the fucking list," he mumbled at the ground.

"I will not tolerate your behavior. I promised your mother that I would allow you to be friends with Anna as long as you behaved, but I will not let you treat her with the kind of disrespect I have witnessed tonight. I don't care if you are Embry's friend, but you will not be hanging out with my daughter anymore. You will not come to this house, and you will not talk to her."

Quil looked up with complete carelessness on his face. "Trust me pastor, after what happened tonight, you're not going to have to worry about that."

Quil turned around and started walking back to his car.

"Quil," my father stated going down the steps.

Quil stopped but he didn't turn around. "I have no doubt, that what Annabelle said is true. Some where inside of you is a man that I would be honored to have as my daughter's best friend."

He continued walking and got in his car. I remained sitting there with tears flowing down my cheeks as I watched his car leave in the distance. I couldn't understand exactly how everything became so messed up so quickly. I didn't understand anything anymore. I sat there thinking back over the entire night trying to piece the puzzle together.

First was the fact that Quil said Embry became over stimulated when he was around me. Then there was the whole kissing and leaving thing Embry insisted on doing. I somehow figured it was tied into the whole over stimulated thing, but I just couldn't explain the weird noise deal. Then on the way home, Quil insisted that it was his fault Embry and I finally got alone time. Sam looked so incredibly angry at the sight of Embry and I standing there together. Did Sam not approve of our dating? Had Quil intentionally dropped all that food on Sam so Embry could just talk to me? This was just so confusing.

Then I had to get all emotional about it and start a fight with Quil. Now I had ruined the friendship with the one person who was my weirdness buffer between Embry and I. The tears continued to fall down my face and I knew this was just going to be a bad night. I saw my father turn around to come back in the house and I could only pray that he wouldn't want to talk this out. I honestly didn't think I could handle it, at least not tonight.

**(Embry)**

As soon as I phased I felt a hard excruciating pain through my back left leg and I felt myself being pulled. I finally managed to maneuver myself around to see the large black wolf dragging me into the forest. "Let me go Sam," I pleaded, "I didn't mean for this to happen. If you would have just let me talk to her."

"Don't you dare make this my fault," he said and I felt him grit his teeth tighter around my leg.

I let out a loud whimper and tried to jerk away but it only made the pain worse. He had finally dragged me into the forest, and he let go of my leg. He came directly for my face and snapped inches away from me. "I know how you feel about her Embry, I feel it when we are connected. That still gives you NO RIGHT to put her in danger like you are. I don't know why you insist upon defying me when you know I am right."

"I know you're right," I growled, "but I have to be near her. I know that sounds stupid to you, because I'm not imprinted but I can't explain it."

Sam looked at me and finally hung his head down. I felt all his anger and hate toward me vanish. "You think I doubt your love for her, because you didn't imprint on her?"

"Yes," I stated flatly.

"Then I have failed you in more ways than one. Imprinting is one of the strongest forces of magic that exist in the world Embry, but true love can be just as strong. I will never doubt that. The only difference is, with imprinting we don't have a choice. You have to trust me when I tell you I understand the conflict to want to be near her, but to fear for her safety. I still worry every damn day of my life that I will hurt Emily again. Tonight you saw how easily the control for my temper can be lost under the right circumstances. We can't use love as an excuse to put them in danger!"

"Then why did you marry her?"

He looked at me and I felt the pain of guilt rise into his consciousness. "You understand me better than anyone Sam. I know being near her puts her in danger and could cause her physical harm, but forcing us to be apart is causing her harm too. You have to realize that!"

"I do Embry, believe me when I say I do."

"You can't force us to be apart. I know this is completely stupid, and there is a good possibility it could be just teenage puppy love. But you know me Sam, I've never been one for that kind of shit. I told Emily this morning I didn't even know what love was, but I do Sam. I was afraid if I admitted to how I felt that when you took it away, it would only hurt that much worse. I'm begging you, please don't force me to never see her again."

He hung his head down. "What do you propose I do then Embry?"

I thought for a second running through options in my mind, but none of them made sense. "It's not easy trying to be the Alpha is it," he stated reading all the thoughts passing through my mind.

"There has to be a middle ground Sam. Something that will work," I pleaded.

"Nothing will work as long as you defy me Embry. I didn't order you not to go near her tonight, and trusted you and look what happened. You expect me to trust you again?"

"I know I don't deserve it Sam. I was upset, I honestly thought you were never going to let me speak to her again. I promise I will obey whatever solution we figure out as long as I can talk to her, and see her once in awhile. I don't care if its under your supervision or not."

He thought for a moment. "Does that mean you won't sneak behind my back and see her in wolf form either?"

That took me by surprise and he grinned at me. "Embry, you honestly believed that you snuck out of my house last night without my knowledge?"

I stood there completely speech less. "I didn't feel your connection."

He smiled, "because I didn't follow you in wolf form. By the time I caught up with you, you had the poor girl cornered behind a tree. You were damn lucky. I was about ten seconds away from saving her from you, when she finally stopped being scared."

"How much did you see?" I asked feeling extremely self-conscious now.

He laughed, "I've never seen a wolf quite as friendly as you Embry."

I cringed.

"But then again, I've never seen a girl take to a gigantic werewolf quite like she took to you. I was impressed she didn't run screaming."

I lowered my head because I knew he was right. I had totally expected her to be terrified of me. Then I remembered her hair bow and realized it was in my pocket. The pocket I was wearing when I phased, which now meant it was ripped to shreds. "I'm sure she will give you another Embry," Sam stated reading my thoughts again.

I looked at him warily for a moment. "Does that mean I'm going to get to see her again?"

I held my breath for his answer and he let out a sigh. "This is difficult Embry, you know that. However, you are right that I will be causing just as much damage by trying to keep the two of you completely apart. I promise we will try and figure something out. I can't risk having her tell anyone about having a horse sized wolf roaming around her back yard, and I don't feel like staying up to the crack of dawn chasing you out of my house every night."

I wagged my tail enthusiastically. Then it hit me. "That's why you were late for breakfast this morning."

He growled. "Yes, I came home after she went inside last night. I had to get some sleep sometime."

"I'm sorry Sam. For everything."

"I'm sorry you felt that you had to break out of my house, and put Quil up to that stunt he pulled."

I smiled, "technically Quil came up with that all on his own."

"Figures," Sam grunted.

"Well Quil also saved our ass by turning that light off and he pulled my girlfriend out of the parking lot and took her home. Plus, Seth is still in there with Alexis, so I'm thinking we need to start damage control…..unless you're still going to kick my ass."

"You deserve it, and you know it."

I clenched my eyes shut and gave him the mental go ahead, but he just laughed. "I'm a newly wed Embry, kicking your ass would take too much damn energy that I am saving for more entertaining activities later."

I opened one eye in disbelief. "You're being serious?"

He nodded and walked over and nudged my shoulder, "being in love really does turn you into a sympathetic wuss."

"Tell me about it," I groaned.

He grinned and started walking and I eagerly followed him back out. Seth's car was gone from the driveway, so Sam took the go ahead and trotted back toward the house. Emily stood on the edge of the driveway with a stack of clothes in her hands. You just had to love that woman. She stood there shaking her head at us, and as soon as we got close enough she ran over and hugged Sam. It reminded me of Annabelle doing the same gesture for me last night. He jerked his head toward me. "Don't even think about it," he warned.

"Why not," I whined, "I wasn't talking to her and I can't hurt her when I'm already phased. Technically, I promised her I would be back tonight"

"I said we would figure something out, but that isn't an option."

Emily was staring at us fully knowing we were having a conversation that she couldn't hear. She sat down the clothes and gave Sam a kiss on the head. "You boys come in when you're ready. Seth will be back as soon as he takes Alexis home."

Sam gave her a quick lick on the face, and I threw in a "totally not fair."

He rolled his eyes at me. As soon as Emily was back in the house we phased and threw on our clothes. I very slowly limped inside assessing the healing wound on my leg and threw Sam an evil look.

"It was necessary," he smiled smugly.

Once inside Emily gave me a half hearted your-in-big-trouble speech for breaking my promise, and then a I-completely-understand-because-I-know-your-in-love speech. Then she followed it all up by fixing Sam and I a huge bowl of strawberry ice cream, which meant all was forgiven. Seth eventually made his way back in the house and was more than a little shocked to see Sam and I so casually talking on the couch with our mouths full of ice cream.

"I just love how easily everyone makes up after a fight around here," he smiled.

Sam and I both smiled back at him. Then he looked around slightly confused, "where is Quil?"

"He's not back from taking Anna home yet. He should be back any minute. I am kinda nervous as to what he's going to say she thought about this whole incident."

He looked confused again, "You do know Quil's car is in the driveway right?"

Sam and I looked at each other and then got up and looked out the window. Sure enough, outside sat Quil's black explorer. "Where'd he go," Sam asked curiously.

We all three walked outside and looked around. Sam looked into the darkness and jerked his head toward the forest. We followed him in and I heard a low whimpering. We quickly followed it until we came upon Quil laying face down in the dirt in wolf form. "Quil," Sam whispered stepping closer, but he never turned.

Instead he just lay there whimpering. I looked over at Sam, "let me."

I stripped off my clothes and phased ready to figure out what had my best friend so upset.


	16. The Art of Online Dating

Chapter 16: The Art of Online Dating

**(Embry)**

As soon as I phased Quil's emotions rushed through me bringing me to my knees. He was over flowing with guilt and pain to the point it almost brought tears to my eyes. "Quil, what is wrong? What happened?"

He didn't bother moving, "go away Em, just go away."

I tried to pry harder into his mind, but he was blocking me out. I tried again but he growled and concentrated harder. I got frustrated and turned around and barked to Sam. Sam and Seth phased and I could tell immediately when they registered Quil's emotions. Seth grimaced and bent down to his knees. Sam looked at me worried. "He's blocking me out," I explained to Sam.

"Maybe you should take that as a hint," Quil growled.

Sam trotted over and slumped down next to Quil. "I would really rather you tell us what was wrong on your own free will," Sam pleaded.

Anger surged through his system.

"We are here to help," I tried to explain.

He just continued to growl.

Sam let out a sad sigh, "show us Quil."

Quil let out a soft whimper as the alpha's request hit him. "Fine," he barked, " take my free will away. You will regret it."

At that moment Quil opened up his mind and released his memories. They ran through me in quick bursts of emotions. I saw him watching me kiss Annabelle, and felt how much he worried about her and the regret he felt for letting me have the chance to hurt her again.

Then I saw him sitting in his car staring at an obviously upset Anna and he felt rising anger and confusion. Then I heard her words as if I was sitting in his seat. They rang through my head swallowing up my mind, "because I don't trust you!"

I dropped to my knees as the pain took over, and the betrayal ripped me apart. Then as quickly as it came, it left and the anger came back. The next thing I knew I saw him standing in front of her screaming. I watched as her eyes began to fill with tears, and then spill over. It continued as she pleaded with him, begged him for forgiveness, but there wasn't anything but anger. I saw Annabelle disappear into her house, crying. The scene immediately changed to Quil standing in Sam's driveway. He was on his knees sobbing and the anger was taking him over. The anger grew into guilt and the guilt into pain until he lost all control.

I was left with a hard throbbing pain in my mind as I looked up at my best friend wallowing in his guilt. I wanted to be pissed at him. I wanted to hurt him for making her cry. I wanted to cause him physical pain, but I realized it wouldn't do any good right now because he was already in pain. Sam looked back at me waiting to see what I wanted to do. I sighed and decided that I had to stick to Quil's "bro's over ….well …girlfriends" philosophy at least for tonight. I could always kick his ass tomorrow. I walked up and sat down beside him.

"First let me apologize for going a little over board tonight. I know you only meant me to ask her out and not go all…"

"Attack of the horny were wolf," Quil finished for me.

I glared at him, "I'm glad to see your sense of humor hasn't been wounded in all of this."

He plopped his head back down on the ground, so I continued, "I'm sorry I made you worry about her safety. Sam and I are going to work on that."

I looked over at Sam and he gave a reassuring nod. "I know, that you know, that you lost your temper. I know she hurt your feelings Quil, but she apologized. I mean this is Annabelle were talking about here. You know she doesn't believe those things about you."

"Yes she does and she is right. I can't be trusted. I am the single most untrustworthy person that ever lived. I broke my promises to her, her father, Sam and not to mention every girl I've ever met. I don't deserve to have her as a friend. It's just easier this way. Save her from the perverted interworkings of my deceitful mind."

"Okay," I nodded, "I see what's going on here. We're having a Quil Ateara pity party tonight."

He looked up and growled at me. "I figured this would make you happy, not having to worry about me being around her. Don't act like you actually trusted me."

That's when I started growling back. "You know I trusted you. Don't even start that shit with me."

Quil stood up trembling "Are we done here?"

"You're upset Quil, let your brothers be here for you."

"I'll take that a yes," he said and he took off into the forest.

I got up to follow him and Sam stopped me. "Let him be," he urged.

"He needs us."

"I know, but we can't force our selves on him Embry. We have to give him time. He will come back to us when he is ready."

I looked into the dark but he was gone. I could still feel his pain and anger as he ran. "Come back, soon."

We all waited around until we felt Quil's connection disappear. He had phased back and I only hoped that he went home. I spent the night at Sam's again with Seth. It turned out to be pretty good bonding time with the kid. He told me about asking Alexis out and I shared with him my fears about what Annabelle thought about tonight. I also worried out loud about her being so upset by her fight with Quil. I wanted to sneak out and go back to her house just to make sure she was alright, but I knew I couldn't. I wouldn't disobey Sam's order when he has so graciously promised to figure something out for us. Seth and I stayed up late just talking, going through ideas to try and make this work out for Anna and I.

I had essentially given up hope for the night and leaned back in the bed to fall asleep when I saw Seth sit straight up. "I've got it!"

"Huh?"

He turned toward me smiling, "I've got it Embry. I have a plan of how to make this work for you."

I sat up on my arm, "really?"

"Yes! And not a Quil lets go jack off like creepos in the woods kind of plan, an actual this will work kind of plan."

I smiled, "okay, lets hear it kid."

Seth was off and running.

~ The Next Day~

I stood outside Annabelle's door practically bouncing with excitement. I adjusted the backpack full of supplies on my back impatiently waiting for someone to answer the door. I looked over at Sam who was standing next to me. " I love Seth," I stated smiling.

Sam looked at me warily, "yeah he is a good kid."

"Yeah I know, I fucking love him."

Sam laughed, "I'm not accustomed to seeing you this happy Embry. You're kind of freaking me out."

I just laughed and leaned over to peak through the window. I wondered if anyone was ever going to answer the damn door. "And you're going to let me do the talking," Sam reminded me.

"Yeah, Yeah," I assured him trying to look through the small slit of space between the window and the curtain.

The door finally swung open revealing Annabelle wearing a bath robe with soaking wet hair.

Shit.

I turned myself completely around.

She has clothes on under the robe. Oh, please say she has clothes on under the robe. Maybe if I continued saying it then it would make it true. I felt Sam's hand squeeze my shoulder. I took a deep breath and slowly turned back around. Her eyes immediately lit up, "Embry!"

That look of excitement on her face was totally what I needed. It helped me focus on exactly why I came here. "Anna! I am SO sorry about last night. I know I totally freaked you out again, but I can explain. I mean I can't but kinda….but what about your fight with Quil? Are you okay? Did he hurt your feelings?"

My rambling was interrupted by Sam clearing his throat. He gave me a what the hell look and I immediately clamped my mouth shut and scooted back a step.

Annabelle looked between the two of us with a worried expression. Sam smiled at her, "I'm sorry we are bothering you so early in the morning, but one of us couldn't wait any longer to come over."

He shot a look over at me and I just smiled at her, which she returned, while wearing the fucking bathrobe. Sam continued, "we would like to come in and have a talk, if that's okay with you and your father?"

"Yeah," she smiled, "my father is over at the church working on his sermon for tomorrow. Come in."

She motioned us into the kitchen where I heaved my backpack onto the table. Sam and I sat down, but she remained standing. "Umm, do you mind if I go change really quick?"

"Please," Sam motioned her on and she flew up the stairs out of sight. I settled down in my chair trying to think about anything other than her taking that damn robe off. So I tried to remember the last time I sat here. I was so damn nervous, just sitting here watching her stare bored to death out the window. She soon returned down the stairs in a t-shirt and jeans with her hair still dripping wet. She sat down in the chair at the end of the table and wound her knees up in front of her and waited.

"Annabelle, I know you have some questions for Embry and he obviously has some for you. However, I think its best that I start with the basics."

He looked over at me and I nodded gritting my teeth. This part was going to suck. "Embry has informed me that he has told you that he is just a tad bit weird, but has yet to give you any specifics."

She looked at me and then back at Sam before nodding.

"I would like to try and help Embry explain it a little better for you, if that's okay?"

She smiled, nodding a little more enthusiastically.

I bit my lip, nervous.

"Embry is my family. We are all brothers, even if it's only in our heads. You are apart of that family now, Annabelle. Embry loves you, so we all love you."

My stomach clenched a little at that. Technically, I didn't know how she felt about my whole little declaration of love that flew out of my mouth last night, but this was Sam's speech and not mine. "Us guys have one thing that bonds us all together. Unfortunately, it affects Embry worse than the rest of us."

She nodded looking over at me again, this time concerned. She was always worrying about me. "I'm okay, it doesn't hurt me," I assured her.

"What is it exactly," she whispered.

"We have difficulty with our reactions to certain things. Embry tends to have an over reaction to his extreme emotions, and well physical touch. Your physical touch to be exact."

Technically, it all had to do with my emotions. It's just her touch brings out my horny I wanna screw something emotion, but I was glad he decided to explain it this way. This way was much less embarrassing for me.

"My touch," she looked sad, "my touch bothers him?"

"Not in a bad way," I blurted out scooting closer to the table, closer to her.

Sam took his foot and scooted my chair back, but remained calm. "It doesn't bother me. It's because I like you, that I like you so much, that I…love..you," I said a little bit slower because I couldn't stop it from coming out of my mouth, "and that I want you to touch me so much that I have an extreme reaction to it."

"Like when you kiss me," she asked.

"Exactly like when I kiss you."

She was thinking. I wanted to say something, to try and explain it a different way. I just needed her to understand. I needed her approval, that she didn't think I was a complete psycho. "What happens when you react?"

Shit. This is when it was going to get hard. I looked back at Sam. This was why he came with me.

"You could get hurt," Sam stated.

I had to grip the table to keep myself from exploding, figuratively, not literally. The way he said it just made me sound like I would beat her up or something. She nodded her head again. What the hell did that mean? I tried to scoot my chair back closer to hers, but Sam's foot was stuck against it and it wouldn't budge. He was looking me dead in the eye and I knew I had to give her a moment. So, I just let out a frustrated sigh and leaned back in my chair. "I don't care," she stated finally.

"What," I said instinctively trying to move my chair closer to hers.

Damn Sam and his steel foot. So, instead, I scooted up in my seat. "What do you mean you don't care?"

"Em, I don't care. I told you before that I was okay with it. I didn't know exactly what was happening, but I told you I don't care. Now that I know, I know not to let you try and touch me anymore. I mean that's all we have to do right? Not let Embry touch me?"

She was looking at Sam now and I was having a heart attack. Sam nodded, "yes, but his emotions affect him as well. If he gets too sad, or too angry."

"Okay. So no getting angry, no getting too sad and no touching," she recited to herself, "Okay, we can handle that. Right Embry?"

I looked at her in complete amazement. "We?"

"Yeah we, I mean us. You still want there to be an us right," she gave me her concerned face again, "or did you come over here for a different reason?"

I jumped out of my seat, "No!"

"Embry," Sam whispered and his eyes shot down to my seat.

I slowly sat back down. "No," I whispered, "I still want there to be an us. I mean that's what I was hoping for, unless you didn't want to take that kind of chance with me."

"Because it would be a risk," Sam informed her, "you would be taking a risk, you should know that."

She smiled, "I'm a rebel remember? I'll take my chances."

The urge to kiss her had never been so strong. Before either of us could get all caught up in the moment Sam interrupted. "We will be taking precautions," he stated, "and I expect both of you to abide by them."

"Of course, whatever Embry needs."

I couldn't take my eyes off her. She was willing to risk her safety to be near me. I was busy memorizing every single freckle on her face when Sam cleared his throat. "Embry, it's your turn to talk to now."

"Oh yeah," I exclaimed sitting up, "Pre-cautions. Uhh..we have to limit our alone time together. We will need to always try and have other people around. Not all the time, but we should try to most of the time."

"Okay," she agreed.

"I know that sounds really shitty, and trust me I know it's screwed up, because I would like to talk my girlfriend," I couldn't help but smile when I said it, "alone at some point. So, Seth kind of had an idea for us."

"What exactly?"

I pointed to my bag on the table, "you remember that computer I helped you hook up when you moved in?"

She showed Sam and I upstairs to her bedroom where I revealed to her my bag full of electronics that Seth so sweetly let me borrow. I so loved that kid. I pulled out a webcam, and all the software crap that Seth insisted that I needed. I held them up, "So now we can see each other and talk without-"

"Without the two of you turning my hair prematurely gray. Hand it over," Sam instructed.

He was already sitting in Annabelle's computer chair ready to start uploading software. I threw it over to him. "So what do you think?"

"Sounds like a great idea," she smiled, "can we talk on it tonight?"

"Of course, Seth is over at my house installing it on my computer right now. Do you have some paper, I will write my email down and you can give me yours. Apparently, that's important for this whole process."

She smiled hopping off her bed to grab two small note pads from her computer desk. She handed one to me and immediately started writing. I was writing mine down when she casually moved her notepad across the bed toward me with one finger. I leaned over to read it. At the top was her email. Below it there was an I, then a lopsided heart, followed by y,o,u. I stared at it for a second. I heart you? I mean technically the heart could mean love right? Or it could mean like, or it could just mean a damn heart. She must have read the look on my face because she rolled her eyes at me and leaned over and scribbled something else. When she moved her hand, inside the heart in neatly written bold letters was the word LOVE. "Better?" she whispered.

"Much," I smiled and then I mouthed out a silent, "I love you too."

At that moment a cell phone hit me across the chest. I looked up to see Sam grinning at me. "Down boy," he instructed laughing.

I scooted back further away from her, "I wasn't going to do anything."

"Sure you weren't, now call Seth and give him her email address so we can get this thing working."

**(Anna)**

I couldn't understand how he could even doubt the way I felt about him. It amazed me that he actually looked worried down stairs when he asked if I would take that chance with him. I mean just look at the boy. Everything he did was absolutely the most adorable thing I ever saw. I just assured him that I felt the same way by writing it on a note to him and now he stood there gazing at it like it was a complicated math problem. His brows were pulled together and he had the cutest confused looked on his face. I knew exactly what he was confused about. I chickened out and put a heart instead of the actual word, and he obviously wasn't going to let me by with that. So, when I finally wrote it out I made sure that I darkened in each and every letter just to prove that I really meant it.

The infestation of butterflies to all parts of my anatomy continued every time he smiled at me, but it made them go absolutely berserk when he would say those words back to me.

I love you.

Embry loved me. I mean Embry loved me? I kept saying it over and over trying to make the words stick. I needed the words to attach their self to the meaning and the meaning to knock me upside my head because I just couldn't believe that this boy sitting in front me, actually loved me.

I sat pondering over this, trying to make my brain wrap around the idea that not only was I in love, but he was too. Embry had joined Sam by my computer, typing and grunting and doing whatever boys do whenever they are trying to work on something. I really couldn't concentrate that much because the view from my bed was quite entertaining. I leaned my head sideways in order to fully appreciate it. I must have done something really horrible to deserve this kind of torture. I mean look at that. Look at all of that…and I wasn't allowed to freaking touch it. Ever. This sucked.

I heard a quiet subtle noise and looked over to see Sam looking at me. Okay, so maybe he was smirking at me. I had definitely been caught with my hand in the cookie jar. I didn't care, I was allowed to smell the cookies even if I couldn't eat them. Eat them and all of their chocolaty goodness. When Sam finally managed to control his amused expression, he waved me over to the other side of him. When I looked at the computer screen I saw a beaming Seth waving back. "Hey Anna!"

I jumped back a little. Embry who had his head right at the speaker after he hooked up the microphone clutched his ear. "Damn Seth, tone it down a little. How do you turn the volume down?"

Seth laughed, "sorry. It should be on the main screen in the corner. What are you worried about Embry, you gonna be talking about something you don't want Pastor Wright to hear?"

He glanced over and me and smiled, "maybe."

I suddenly had a vision. It wasn't a vision of Embry saying something inappropriate, but instead doing something inappropriate. Without that shirt on. Oh how I wished he didn't have that shirt on.

I immediately stood up and stepped back away from the desk. What was wrong with me? I didn't have thoughts like that? It was like in the last hour I suddenly became a boy. I twisted in place to check to make sure I hadn't miraculously grew a penis. I mean what was the deal? It was all the butterflies fault. None of this happened until they showed up with their little twisted diabolical fluttering where ever they pleased. I took a deep breath and tried to keep myself rational. I thought about it for a second. It had to be the fact that I wasn't allowed to touch him. Something about setting a rule against it, just sent my hormones into a frenzy.

Maybe I was a rebel after all. The bad rebel preacher's daughter. I looked at Embry again who was now bent down under my desk. His shirt was pulled up so I could see a bare portion of his back, and the grey line of the top of his boxer shorts. Oh,Very bad. I clenched my teeth together and walked toward the bed. What was wrong with me? I was turning into Quil for heaven's sake.

Quil.

Crap.

Quil. Oh my God. Quil.

I had completely forgot about it.

"Quil," I said out loud this time.

"What'd you say Anna," Embry asked pulling himself out from my desk.

"Quil," I repeated, "what happened? Is he still mad at me? Is he going to forgive me?"

"Anna," Embry whispered standing up, "he already forgave you."

I looked at him confused, "then why hasn't he called, or come by."

He bit his lip, "well he's still upset, but he's not mad at you Anna. Please don't think that. He's mad at himself. He doesn't think he deserves to be your friend anymore. He's trying to convince himself that he really is a jerk."

"But he's not," I assured him.

"We know that Anna, but Quil has to figure it out too."

"Well tell him, make him believe us."

Sam shifted in his chair, "Annabelle, Quil already knows. He just needs a little time. Give him some space, he'll come around."

"Space?"

"I know its hard Anna, but he'll come around. Just give him a couple days, you'll see. He always does."

I shook my head. A couple days. I didn't like the sound of that. To just leave your friend upset, to let him figure it out on his own.

A couple days.

I sighed sitting back on my bed. I guess I would wait a couple days.


	17. The Art of Waiting

Chapter 17: The Art of Waiting

(Anna)

I trusted Embry, so I would tough it out and wait a couple days. I'll admit I got my hopes up that he would come to church the next day. I sat with Emily and Alexis while Embry, Sam and Seth set in the row behind us. Every time the door opened I would turn around just hoping to see Quil's face, but he didn't come. All Embry could do was reassure me that he would eventually come around, and one day he would just show up and be Quil again. Then Sam would always add that he had seen him and that he was just fine, that he just needed more time.

Time.

Time was the one thing I didn't want to give. I was growing tired of waiting. A week passed and I found myself sitting back at church again. This time I was praying he would walk through that door.

He didn't.

I was sitting in my seat completely depressed when Alexis scooted closer to me and whispered, "I need to tell you something."

"Okay?"

"Not now, after church."

I nodded, confused. As soon as church ended Alexis drug me into the girls bathroom and locked the door behind us. "Is this necessary," I asked watching her latch the lock on the door.

"Yes," she whispered, "Seth said that Embry and Sam agreed that we shouldn't tell you, but I disagree."

"Shouldn't tell me what?"

"Last night Seth and I went to Hoakim to the movies. Afterwards, we stopped by Barrister's to eat and we kind of saw Quil there."

"What?" I said a littler louder than I meant to, "Really? Did you talk to him?"

"Well no. He was there with someone and she kind of had him, well, occupied."

"Huh?"

"He was there with a girl and she was all over him. When he finally noticed us, he got up and left with her."

Okay, I thought. So, apparently, he wasn't so upset that he was just sitting at home every night. He could call that girl, but not me, his friend who had been worrying about him for the past week. It doesn't mean he slept with her though. He wasn't that guy anymore. "Anna," Alexis interrupted, "there is one more small thing."

"What," I knew this couldn't be good.

"The girl. The girl was my cousin. It was Teresa."

Teresa. Teresa from the bonfire. Teresa from the bonfire who was a complete and total slut according to her own cousin who loved her. "I'm sorry Anna," she continued, "I just thought you should know. I mean, maybe the Quil you think you know, really was just him screwing with you."

I shook my head, "No. The Quil I know, my Quil, that's the real one."

She tried to smile, "I hope so."

At that moment a loud knock came on the door and we both jumped. "What are you two doing in there," Seth asked.

Alexis looked at me with panic on her face. I held up my hand letting her know I'd take care of it. "Lexi, what is the difference between the purple tampons and the blue ones?"

I kept my hand up and waited. Complete silence. "Now lets go," I instructed pointing toward the door.

"You think that actually worked?"

"Open the door."

She unlocked the door and stuck her head out and then pulled it back in. "Wow."

"I know," I smiled, " Its like telling them you have herpes. They run for the hills."

She giggled and walked out. I found Embry waiting for me outside with a very uncomfortable looking Seth. I giggled to myself and made a mental note to try and make it up to him later. I enjoyed the rest of the day, but I continued to have this nagging feeling in the back of my mind. I couldn't exactly figure out what it was, but I knew it had something to do with Quil.

By the time ten o'clock rolled around I was more than happy to be sitting in my computer chair waiting for my daily dose of Quiluete happy juice and by goodness Embry sure knew how to deliver. He got progressively better and better. At first I was just happy seeing his beautiful smiling face looking at me, which is always great. Then, last Tuesday, he got online with what I like to refer to as sex hair. Well, not technically sex hair, because I don't know what that looks like. I guess I will call it, make you want to have sex hair. I think he had just woken up from a nap, but either way, it made my fingers itch. When I thought it couldn't get any better, Thursday he showed up wearing only a pair of jeans.

I had to turn the fan on.

I looked at the clock and it was ten after ten. He was late. I leaned closer looking at my friend's list, which contained only one single friend. In depressingly red letters were Beta_Bitch_01: Offline. I shook my head at the name. I still had no clue what it meant, but he claimed it was a joke from his friend Jacob and he missed him so badly he didn't have the heart to change it. He assured me that Quil had also kept his Beta_Bitch_02 email as well. Silly Boys. I heard the small chiming beep that alerted me when my day was about to get better, and my Beta_Bitch_01's name had turned green.

Finally.

**( Embry)**

I was late. I ran into my house slinging off my clothes as I went. I was going to kill Quil when he finally got over this. The bastard was refusing to run the perimeter with anyone, which told me one thing. He knew he wasn't the asshole he was pretending to be, and he didn't want me seeing it and telling Anna about it. Idiot. I hated him for making her worry. I hated him even more because he made me late. Not only did I have to run the whole damn thing by myself, but I did it in the rain. So, now I had to take a shower before I could go talk to my girl.

I started the shower and jumped in. I was making a mental checklist for all the backlog of things I owed Quil an ass kicking for, and keeping me from talking to Anna was going straight at the top of the list.

It was the best part of my day. Almost better than getting to physically see her. That was mostly due to the fact that at night, she wore these hot little tank tops that showed her bra straps and you could totally see down her shirt when she leaned too far forward. If I wasn't such a pervert, I would have told her to stop, but who am I kidding? I am exactly that kind of pervert.

Honestly, it was getting to be a little more than I could handle. So, Tuesday night, I got the grand idea to go outside and release a little frustration in hopes it would help me concentrate on what she was actually talking about. As per usual, my screwed up ass phased before I got to the good part. I sat here all night with a hard on and apparently messed up hair that I didn't notice until I went in the bathroom to brush my teeth. I'm such a loser.

I looked around making sure I had cleansed myself of the damn mud and jumped out of the shower. I ran to my dresser and grabbed the first pair of boxers my hand touched and ran straight to my computer. I pulled on my boxers as it loaded my friends list and sure enough my Annabelle was waiting for me. I decided I wasn't wasting the time to go get jeans because I never got out the chair anyway. I flipped my wet hair out of my eyes and clicked her name.

"Hi," I panted out trying to catch my breath.

"Embry?"

I looked at my screen and saw that she couldn't see anything but a very blurred up version of my face. "Oh, sorry," I scooted my chair back to the appropriate distance, "I was trying to hurry, I know I'm late."

"That's okay," she whispered.

I took a second to look at her. Her hair was down, which I always loved, but tonight she was wearing a hoodie. I mean it was June, why was she wearing a hoodie? "Are you okay," she asked turning her head to the side.

"Fine," I mumbled, "So uhh…are you cold or something?"

"I was," she stated slightly confused, "my Dad turned our air conditioning on, but I'm definitely starting to warm up. Why?"

"Nothing," I shrugged.

She stared at me, "do you not like my hoodie?"

"It's not that I don't like it, it's just…."

"Just what," she laughed, "go ahead say whatever you're thinking."

"Its just I like what's under the hoodie better?"

She laughed so I continued, "I mean I'm not wearing a shirt, you could at least return the favor."

"Why Embry Call, are you asking me to take my clothes off?"

"No, I'm not asking," I pointed out, "I'm just saying I'm not wearing a shirt and I always thought you were supposed to keep things equal and fair in relationships."

She quirked an eyebrow at me, and then pulled her hoodie off revealing a grey tank top. Unfortunately, that one simple action was all it took for my pent up teenage hormones to fuck me over.

"Better?"

"Getting there," I bit my lip, "but technically we're not even."

Her mouth dropped open a little. Shit. I went too far. I opened my mouth to apologize, but she pushed her chair back. Then I saw her hand wrap around the hem of her tank top.

"Anna?"

Her other hand grabbed the other side and it moved up an inch.

"Anna," I repeated.

She smiled and pulled. I could see the bottom edge of her stomach. My breath caught. One of my hands gripped the underside of my seat while the other went straight over my cock. I was screwed.

_Bang!_

The sudden noise was so loud I jumped and fell out of my seat. I turned to my door. I heard another bang. Crap. I climbed back up the seat and Anna had returned to her original position. "Anna…uhh..I'm gonna have to go for a second," I whispered.

She nodded.

"I'm just going to turn the monitor off, so don't say anything, kay?"

I clicked the screen off and turned around and looked at my door again. Another bang. "I'm coming, give me a second!"

I looked down at my boxers and then back to the black screen. What the hell, why not? I gritted my teeth and just got up and went to the door. I slid it open and looked through the side. I growled. "What the hell Seth? Why didn't you tell me it was you!"

I threw the door open.

"Who else would it be?" he asked walking in.

"I don't know, my dad. This is not a good time," I complained trying to get my heart rate back to normal. I walked over to my dresser and drug out a pair of jeans and started putting them on.

"I figured you would be home by now, so I came over. We need to talk."

"Hi Seth!"

"Shit," Seth screamed and jumped back.

He started scanning the room. I rolled my eyes, "the computer dumb ass."

I buttoned my jeans as I watched him look at the computer confused and clicked the screen back on. Anna was sitting there staring at him laughing, wearing her hoodie again. "Sorry about that," she giggled.

"Hey Anna," Seth smiled at her, sitting down in my chair.

Then he looked back at me.

"What?"

His eyes widened and he looked back at Anna again and then back to me. "Oh… Em, I'm SO sorry," he screamed standing up with his hands in the air, "I didn't mean to interrupt anything."

I put my hand on his shoulder and pushed him back down in the chair, "You weren't interrupting anything, calm down."

He gave me a yeah-right expression. "So you always talk to Anna half naked. I'm not stupid, you know? This IS my web camera, remember? Its not like I bought to talk to my grandma."

"In my defense Seth, I didn't know Embry was half naked, but just for future reference," she added smiling, "I don't mind."

Then she winked at me. She fucking winked. I bit my lip and leaned down so she could see me. "And for future reference, I don't mind either." I winked back.

Seth stood up, "I'm getting the hell out of here."

I pushed him back down. "What did you want to talk to me about punk?"

I saw his eyes turn to Anna, and then he turned his back to her. "Quil," he mouthed.

Anna groaned from behind him, "If its about Quil, you should know Alexis already told me about you two seeing him with Teresa."

Seth spun around, "she did what?"

"Yeah, she told me in the bathroom this morning at church."

His mouth dropped open. "That's what you were doing in there," he hissed.

"Focus," I said hitting his shoulder, "just tell me. What has he done this time?"

"Well, as you know his Birthday is next week. And I have received conformation that Quil will indeed be throwing his usual," Seth said using hand quotations around usual, " birthday bash."

"What does that mean?" Anna inquired innocently.

I groaned, "get up Seth."

I took Seth's place in front of the camera and tried to think of a way to explain this. "When we have a birthday party," I pointed to Seth and I, "we eat pizza and play video games or some shit. When Quil has a birthday party, well…. lets just say it's a mixture between Spring Break, Girls Gone Wild, and the Flavor of Love and Quil is Flava Flav."

"Huh?"

I sighed, because there was no easy way to put it. "Quil throws a big party at his house with about thirty girls and ten guys. We usually find him in the forest drunk off his ass without any recollection of what he's done with some girl."

"or three," Seth mumbled.

She huffed. "He's only doing this to try and prove a point."

"I know sweetie. I totally agree with you on this one. I've got your back on this."

"And you're for sure about this," she asked Seth.

"I have good sources, yeah."

"Who is your source?"

He grimaced, "Quil."

"Don't worry, Anna," I pleaded with her, "we'll figure something out okay? I promise."

She just crossed her arms and set back in her seat. "Whatever," she sighed.

Making my girl feel hopeless just moved up to number one on my reasons to kick Quil's ass list.

( Anna)

Quil was about to reach the limit of my patience. He asked me to be his friend. It was his idea, and now he was trying to back out. That wasn't happening. I rolled over in my bed again for the twentieth time. I was so annoyed. I couldn't even enjoy my memory of Embry's wet hair dripping down his bare chest or the those sexy boxer shorts he shocked the hell out of me with.

No, I couldn't enjoy any of it because instead of calling me, Quil was busy turning his house into the playboy mansion for next Friday night. I gritted me teeth. Then it hit me. The nagging feeling I had all day. It was anger. I was angry. No, I wasn't even that. I was pissed. I'd been worrying about his feelings for the past week and he has done nothing but try and make it worse, going out of his way to be an asshole.

I sat up in my bed. Well, I was fed up. I refused to do this "give him time" crap any more. It was time to fight fire with fire. If Quil was so hell bent on being as ass, then I would make him earn it.

I jumped out of bed and slung my closet door open. I pulled all my clothes to one side so I could stretch my hand all the way back to the end. I flexed my fingers out and felt the smooth covering of the garment bag. I jerked it out and closed the door. I hung the bag up on the hook then opened the closet again and dug all the way back to the corner of my shoe pile and pulled out a red box. I set the box down in front of the bag.

I stared at it some more, just letting myself be overcome with my anger. I was doing this. I unzipped the bag and looked at the dress. If Quil wanted to prove he was an ass, then he would have his chance. I cringed just looking at the thing. It was a hand made tomboy torture device if I'd ever seen one. I took in a breath and jerked the price tag off the side of the dress. I guess my mother was right about something.

Eventually, every girl would need a little black dress.


	18. The Art of Temptation

Chapter 18: The Art of Temptation

(Anna)

I didn't sleep at all that night. Not one single wink. When the sun started to rise, I got up and took a shower. I took my time getting ready. I put on my make up with the greatest of ease, and smoothed out every single frizz in my hair. I turned on the radio to my favorite station and sat in front of my mirror just staring at the dress while I painted my toes. I pushed my legs out in front of me and wiggled my toes while they dried. The dress was still staring at me. "I'm going to put you on," I hissed at it.

An hour later I finally broke down and took the dress off the hanger. I unzipped the back and stepped into it. It was strapless, so I didn't have to worry about any confusing straps, but I had to wiggle to just get the thing over my hips. Then it took one amazing feat of flexibility to zip it back up. I turned back around to the mirror and tried to adjust it, but it wouldn't budge. They sure weren't kidding about the little part. I looked at the extreme amount of leg I was showing and sighed. "I'm going to give my father a heart attack," I conceded and knew I would have to avoid him at all cost.

I turned to the side to check out the back because that's just what girls do. I groaned at the horrendous panty line that showed through. I fished through my drawer for anything that might work, but five pairs of panties later, I was still staring and the damn lines in the mirror. I clenched my teeth and hissed at it. "Stupid dress, trying to get me freaking grounded is what it's trying to do."

I pulled off the panties and finally admitted defeat. "All na-tu-ral it is then," I huffed.

I bent down slowly and opened my shoebox, not because I was being careful, but because I couldn't move in this damn thing. I pulled out the shoes, even though I'm pretty they didn't qualify as actual shoes. I think they qualified as accessories, because they weren't good for function, just pretty to look at. I took a few strides around the room trying to find my balance, and glanced at the clock. It was nine. I had put it off long enough. It was time to go claim my friend back. Now I only needed to find something to cover all this up with, so I could actually make it out of the house.

I found Quil's jacket he gave to me and knew it would be longer on me than this stupid dress. I tip toed my way out of the house without notice. My father would have freaked out about this dress and I really didn't feel like lying to him about where I was going because that definitely wouldn't have went over well. I started the car making sure to make as little noise as possible until I was at least a mile away from house. I thought it was pretty funny that the first time I snuck out of my house was on a Monday morning.

I pulled into Quil's driveway about ten minutes later, and I leaned back against the seat. I actually had no clue what I was going to do. I had the general idea, but now that it came down to it, I was having second thoughts. I sat there for a minute letting all my annoyed feelings from last night resurface. I let myself become just annoyed enough for the adrenaline to kick in. I hopped out of the car and headed for the house. When I took the first step onto the porch, the door came open. I stopped and jerked my jacket around me. Standing in front of me was a tall dark skinned woman with long silky black hair. She was absolutely beautiful. I immediately felt extremely ridiculous; because I knew next to her, I must look completely plain. "Umm, Hello," she stated curtly, "Can I help you?"

" Uhh- yes," I stuttered with my head down, "I'm here to see Quil."

She rolled her eyes at me. "Well, I guess you're a little early aren't you, did you expect me to be gone already?"

"No, mam. I'm sorry. I know it's early. It's just Quil and I had a fight and Embry said for me to wait, but I just need to talk to him and-" I was practically mumbling incoherencies at this point.

She leaned her head down and looked at my face. "Annabelle?"

I looked up, "Yes?"

She placed one hand over her heart. "Oh Annabelle. I'm sorry sweet heart. I didn't know it was you."

I looked at her completely confused.

"Sweetie of course you can go in and see Quil. You don't know how happy I am to see you here and finally meet you. That boy has been moping around this house and I just can't take it anymore."

"You know about our fight?" I asked her still holding tight to my jacket.

"Of course I know. Your father called me as soon as it happened. Quil's been a complete mess. Then in the past couple of days those girls have started coming around again. If you don't go talk to him and straighten him out Anna, I'm going to."

I just nodded my head and she stepped closer to me smiling. "You look just like Ben," she smiled.

Ben? She called my father Ben. No one called my father Ben. Then she pulled me closer and hugged me. "Don't let Quil push you away, you're so good for him."

She released me still smiling, "go on in honey, the door is open. I've got to get to work."

"Okay," I agreed and she left me standing there.

I finally managed my way over to the door and turned the knob. I peeked inside and saw no one in the vicinity, so I went on in. Once inside I took off the jacket and threw it over the back of the couch. He could have the damn thing back for the way he's acted lately. I took in a deep breath and listened. I could hear someone talking in the distance and started following the sound. It led me down a hall way to the room in the back corner of the house. I thought about knocking, but this wasn't a visit, this was an invasion.

Take no prisoners.

I grabbed the handle and pushed the door open stepping inside like it was my own room. My eyes went straight to Quil lying on his bed with a bowl of cereal sitting in front of him and his cell phone to his ear. I very calmly stepped forward and shut the door behind me as if I totally just didn't barge in unannounced. His eyes shot up and locked directly on mine and his spoon fell out of his hand down in his bowl.

I stood there and just looked at him, waiting. Who ever was on the phone was still talking, a girls voice as far as I could tell. He saw me looking at the phone and he looked at it too and then clamped in shut.

No one said a word.

He set his bowl over on the table and leaned up throwing his legs over the side of the bed revealing bright red boxer shorts. Great. I tried waiting a little longer, but he obviously wasn't going to talk. "Quil," I stated very calmly.

He raised his eyes in acknowledgment. "It's time we talked," I stated seriously.

He just continued to stare at me, and then he leaned back blinking his eyes and shook his head. "Wait…what…huh?"

"Talk, its time we freaking talked," I spat at him.

He stood up easing off the corner of the bed and his face sadden. "You shouldn't have come, Anna."

Well that hurt. "And why not exactly?"

He looked down at the floor and ran his fingers through his hair. "I told you this already, everyone has told you."

"Remind me."

He never took his eyes off the floor, "you don't need to be hanging around me, you were right. I can't be trusted."

My instinct told me to roll my eyes and tell him how incredible stupid he was, but I knew if I was going to do this, I had to do right. "I know you can't be trusted," I stated flatly, "you said for yourself that you were only pretending to be my friend to get some…correct?"

He turned his head away from me and sighed. "Yeah," he whispered, "so you should leave, okay?"

"Why would I leave," and this time I let myself laugh, "did you not hear about what Sam and Embry told me?"

He turned back to me. "Embry is not allowed to touch me. Heck, he can't even get within five feet of me."

"Yeah and Embry said you two were cool about it," he informed me.

"Relationship wise yes, I'm fine because I still get Embry…but," I said walking closer to him, "a girl still has needs, Quil."

He stood there like a statue before me, so I walked up and ran my hand down his chest. "That's where you come in."

I let my hand slowly run up and down his chest and I let out a light sigh. "I want you Quil, and you being who you are won't mind helping me out with my little problem and not telling Embry about it, right?"

He took my hand off his chest and pushed it down while he backed up. "This isn't a fucking joke, Anna."

"Who's joking," I shot back and his eyes narrowed at me. "I'm tired of being the good little preacher's daughter," I huffed trying to sell it as best I could, "I am tired of being a virgin. My boyfriend isn't allowed to touch me, so you're the next best thing right? It will be our little secret. I get what I want and you will have gotten what you wanted."

He glared at me. He opened his mouth and then clamped it shut again. So, I decided to continue. I ran my hand down the side of his bed. "I'm ready," I proclaimed.

He stepped forward visibly fuming, "what part of you don't need to be around me, do you not understand? You are too sweet and naïve to be around someone like me!"

"Naïve?" I giggled, leaning against the bed, "I'm offering myself to you, knowing fully what I will get. How is that naïve exactly?"

I took one leg and wrapped it around his and pulled him closer. "Take me," I instructed.

He was upset. I could see his chest and shoulders rising in rhythm with his breathing. "Stop this now," he growled.

"Stop?" I smiled letting my hand go around his neck. "But we were just getting started."

He growled as I pulled him down to me and ran my lips along his ear, "show me the bad Quil," I pleaded.

He jerked his head over so he was looking me dead in the eye. He mumbled something similar to Anna out between his gritted teeth. He was being stubborn. I was determined to break him and break him I did. I jerked his head down to mine, pulling his entire body forward on top of me. He caught himself on the bed, but not before my lips caught his. I held on to his neck, holding him in place. When he caught his balance, I felt his hands grab me on either side of my hips, squeezing them. I could feel every single finger pressing hard against me through the thin fabric of my dress. I felt his body lean into my own. His hand clenched around my hips tighter, but instead of pulling me closer he shoved himself off me. A sound ripped through his chest that I had never heard before and he was across the room in two bounding steps. He swung his desk chair out and placed it between us, and then squatted down behind it with his head in his hands.

I stood up catching my breath, "why'd you stop, huh?"

I heard the same menacing sound again as he pulled his hair into fist. "Why did you stop?" I demanded.

He said nothing. I stepped closer and he shot up grabbing the chair and pushing it out toward me. He hung onto the back rim, grasping it so tight that his fingers were turning red. "Don't you fucking move," he ordered.

"Then answer my question," I snapped.

He bared his teeth at me like he was a dog, threatening me.

"I know why," I hissed, "because your not like that. No matter how much shit you do to try and prove it, you can't be the jerk you give yourself credit for."

"Anna, please," he panted still gripping onto the chair to the point I was afraid it was going to break into pieces.

"No," I shouted, "you had your chance to talk. You had the chance to talk to me all week! Now it's my turn to talk and you're going to listen. You're not that guy."

I pointed directly at him, "and that's just a simple fact. It's time you get used to it. You're going to be my damn friend and you're going to be happy about it. Do you understand?"

He didn't say anything, so I continued, "you're going to be my Quil. You're going to be sweet to the point of making Embry nauseous. You're going to make me laugh with your stupid perverted pick up lines, and you're going to annoy me to point of me wanting to kill you. You're going to just freaking CARE because I care about you. I've missed you."

That's when the anger started to fade and my voice started to betray me. "Didn't you miss me at all? How could you go all this time without even trying?"

He released his grip on the chair and stood up. "Anna," he whispered.

I threw my hands up, because the tears were coming and there was just no stopping them, so I knew I had to wrap this up quick. "No," I sobbed, "I don't want to hear any of your stupid excuses. There is no excuse for what you've put me through this week. I apologized for what I said. I didn't mean it and you know it."

I tried to catch my breath but it was no use. "So you listen to me buddy. I'm coming to your Birthday party on Friday. My Quil better be there."

Sure enough the tears were falling. I was such a girl when it came to being over emotional. "I won't except anything else," I shouted just to prove the point, "besides, you owe me a damn secret, and I'm holding you to it."

I turned around and headed for the door. I slung it open and before I left, I turned around one last time, "MY Quil," I reminded him before shutting the door in his face.

I went down the hall wiping tears from my face and trying desperately to calm myself down. By the time I got to my car I could breath without the intermitting sobs between breaths. As I opened the car door I heard him call out my name. "Anna, wait!"

I stopped and waited not bothering to turn around because I knew he would be standing there in all of his red boxer glory. "Are you…are you really coming to my birthday party?"

I didn't dare look over my shoulder. "Yes, that's what friends do," I snapped completely annoyed that he was acting that this fact shocked him.

I mean seriously, was he an idiot? He was silent for a second before he added, "See you there."

I didn't respond and got in the car. I was out of his driveway without looking back. I wanted to see Embry. I needed to see Embry. I thought about going to his house, but remembered that he was never at his house anymore. So, at the end of the road, I made the turn that would take me directly to Sam and Emily's house.

**(Embry)**

I was sitting out back on Sam's porch enjoying the biggest ham and cheese omelet known to man while Seth chatted away next to me. It was a good morning as usual, except for the fact that Quil was still being a douche and refusing to eat breakfast with us. It was his loss; it just meant more for me. I was chugging down my glass of milk when a figure appeared in the doorway. It took me a second to realize it was Annabelle. Then I realized it wasn't just regular old Annabelle, it was Annabelle wearing the skimpiest looking dress I had ever seen.

I choked on my milk as my eyes ran up her legs and kept going until I was about three inches from reaching heaven. "Holy hell," I gasped, spitting milk all down the front of my shirt.

That thing was so tight I could make out every single line and curve her body. I finally managed to make my way up to her face and then it hit me. She'd been crying. Her eyes were red and her make up was smeared around them. I jumped to my feet. "What happened to you?" I demanded.

"Can we talk," she whispered, "alone?"

I looked over at Seth whose mouth was completely open. I continued to look at him waiting, but the kid had no clue I was even alive. I couldn't blame him. "Seth," I stated trying to get his attention.

"Huh," he asked never taking his eyes off Annabelle.

"Uhh, could you give us a minute?"

"Yeah bro, no problem."

He didn't budge.

"Seth, you know that actually requires you getting up and leaving, right?"

"Oh, yeah okay," he mumbled getting to his feet.

He walked toward Annabelle very slowly and slid through the door next to her with his hands in the air, avoiding her touch like the plague. I would have laughed except Anna was definitely not in a laughing mood and that scared the shit out of me. "Tell me what's wrong," I encouraged.

She sniffed and walked out onto the porch taking a seat on the swing. I hopped up on the railing trying to be a good little bitch, knowing good and well Sam would be paying close attention just inside the door. I looked down at her and she looked like a complete mess, but at the same time, so hot that it made trembles go down my spine. She let out a sigh and started talking. She talked for about twenty minutes none stop. She told me every single detail of her life from last night down to just walking in the door.

I wrapped my arm around the post and tried to keep a reign on my emotions. I sighed. That's why she was dressed like my own personal fantasy hooker.

Quil.

It always came back to Quil.

Some how he managed to turn my sweet innocent little Anna into a daytime streetwalker and have her throw herself at him for his own damn benefit.

Bastard.

Life was just no fair. I sighed again.

"I'm sorry Embry, I was just so angry with him and I couldn't think of any other way to make him admit it. I'm sorry, and I completely understand if you don't want to see me anymore."

"What? Have you lost it?"

Shit. Didn't mean for that to come out. I softened it down a little. "I'm sorry, what I meant to say was, or what I meant to ask was…. You love me right?"

"Yes, of course Embry. You know I do," she tried to smile through her guilt.

"Only me?"

"Yes, only you."

"That's all I care about. Look, I know Quil better than anyone and you're right. What you did was probably the only way we were going to get to him. I understand babe."

"You're serious?"

I moved down closer and sat down on the edge of the swing. "Yes," I assured her, "I love you. Even if you would have walked in here and told me you were leaving me for Quil, I would have said screw that, no you're not. I would have fought for you."

She smiled, "I still feel really horrible."

I grinned at her, "Well if you want to make it up to me, you could always just wear that dress on camera for me tonight, or at least for a little while anyway."

I winked at her, which made her laugh. If she only knew how much I loved that laugh. I let out an exaggerated sigh, "but seriously, was it completely necessary to kiss him?"

Her face turned into half guilt and half pout.

"It's just, thinking about kissing you, let alone kissing you while wearing that," I told her letting my eyes go down her body, "Is driving me crazy right now and knowing he got to." I shook my head disapprovingly while smiling at her.

She halfway smiled back. "You're cute when you're jealous," she whispered.

I leaned in closer to her, "then I'm pretty fucking beautiful right now."

I was close enough to smell her. Her scent was radiating off her just luring me in closer.

"Embry," the voice floated out the door, that's close enough."

I glared at the empty doorway. Nosey asshole. I scooted back in the seat to an appropriate distance away. She was still looking at the door. "I should go home and change. Then maybe I can come back and stay with you awhile, if that's okay with Sam?"

"What? Change? No, no,no,no, why do you need to change?"

She looked down at the dress. "Do you realize how uncomfortable this is?"

"I think it looks very comfortable, I mean just totally comfy."

She laughed, "you know you could just say don't leave, stay here with me."

I could just say, please keep the damn dress on so I can get my pervert on by looking at every inch of your bare skin that I can lay my eyes on.

"Don't change," I panted.

She rolled her eyes. "Fine, but I expect payback later," she whispered.

I bit my lip as I looked down her legs again. I could feel the energy spread down my back and I tensed my shoulders holding it in. She changed positions which had my eyes locked on that tiny little space right below the hem of her dress where her legs came together. "Name it, it's yours."


End file.
